Bad Vampire & The Star of Glee
by IsisLes5
Summary: Inspirado en el fic en ingles "Playing The Villain"...ojala les guste :D, editado :D
1. Profesor Estudiante

Ok, decidi modificar estos capitulos, para que quedaran mejor estructurados...

Glee no me pertenece y Vampire Dairies tampoco...

* * *

1

PROFESOR-ESTUDIANTE

Venir a esta ciudad, fue una decisión impulsiva, pero asi soy yo, Damon Salvatore, impulsivo, y lleno de misterio y por su puesto soy muy sensual…si soy arrogante, o cualquier otro epíteto que quieran decir acerca de mi, pero no me importa, jamás me ha importado, lo que piensen los demás, y menos me va a importar ahora…

Pues bien, estoy en Lima, Ohio, lindo lugar, vine para fastidiar a mi hermano, Stefan, para que se preocupe porque puede estar haciendo de malo su hermano mayor, y por supuesto para buscar algo de diversión, pero como me aburri de las fiestas y de las locas universitarias, decidi buscar algo mas entretenido que hacer, lo que me llevo a buscar trabajo… raro, si consideramos, que llevo viviendo 166 años sin trabajarle un dia a nadie, y aun asi tengo dinero…

En fin, busque en el diario, pero para mi sorpresa no llegue a los clasificados, sino que llegue a la fotografía de una mujer, de unos 40 o mas, rubia, alta, y vestida con un deportivo rojo, tenia cara de que le gusta pelear, me agrado, debajo de su fotografía decía "Sue Sylvester, Coach Cherrios, William Mckenley High School", asi que fui a esa escuela a ver que podría encontrar…

Convencer al director, Figgins, _gusano_, no fue nada difícil, le dije que sabia unas cuantas lenguas, y usando mi fantástica personalidad, y un poquito de ayuda de mis poderes hipnoticos vampiricos… me acepto como profesor-estudiante en la materia de Español, especialmente, y además tengo que ayudarle al profesor titular de Español con un raro club, algo de Glee, no entendí, pero bueno, por eso ahora estoy de parado junto a la puerta de la oficina del profesor, William Schuester… tiene cara de aburrido, y como parece algo distraído, parece que tendre que tomar la iniciativa…asi que golpee la puerta…

Disculpe- dije _como que me importara y algo nervioso, para que se crea que soy humano_- Es usted William Schuester-

_El susodicho, se asusto un poco, que bien, me encanta causar ese efecto_- Eeh, si, y tu eres?-

Damon Salvatore, soy el nuevo profesor-estudiante, el Director Figgins me dijo que le avisaría-

Ah!, claro, si, un placer Damon- me dijo extendiendo su mano, _es amable, aburrido…_

El placer es mio- dije yo apretando la suya- Pero hay algo que no entiendo de lo que me dijo el Director Figgins- tome asiento en la silla frente al escritorio de Schuester- que rayos es el club Glee?-

Glee?- dijo con una risita, _que le parezco gracioso, haber si le parezco gracioso si me le aparezco por detrás y le parto el cráneo en dos… deje fantasear_ cuando el volvió hablar- Es el nombre del coro musical del cual estoy a cargo, y al cual te presentare en unos minutos, pero debo advertirte- _a mi, por favor_- Te criticaran desde que te vean desde como te vistes, hasta a ver si cantas, por cierto, cantas?-

_Ahora que Schuester lo pregunta, ni lo había pensado_, pero- Si, algo puedo hacer-

Bien- en eso sono la campana- Los chicos ya deben estar en el salón del coro, te importa si vamos ya-

No- _veamos a los niños estos del Glee Club…_

CONTINUARA…


	2. No esta mal

Glee o Vampire Dairies no me pertenece

* * *

2

NO ESTA MAL.

Mientras caminábamos al salón del coro, Schuester me conto que el club había ganado su primera competencia hace unos meses, y que ahora se están preparando para los regionales, y que el nombre del club es Nuevas Direcciones, y que su principal competencia se llama Adrenalina Vocal, _en serio los nombres apestan_, pero bueno, también me conto, que los chicos estos no la pasan nada bien, son los perdedores de la escuela, _en serio, no veo como no con esos nombres_, pero también me dijo que el grupo se había hecho mas fuerte a pesar de todo, de pronto Schuester se paro frente mio y me dijo…

No te ofendas por como te traten, no es personal-

No te preocupes, he aprendido a no tomarme nada personal- le dije con una sonrisa, y como mis lindos ojitos, y el asiente…y entro al salón, y yo lo segui, en total 13 chicos estaban ahí conversando, y uno de ellos, por supuesto que me reconoció y no puso nada de buena cara…

Bien chicos- dijo Schuester- Tomen asiento, por favor-

Quien es el- una chica morena, y bastante pequeña, pero con unos enormes ojos cafes, y con unas piernas…le inquirió a Schuester mirándome con cara de pocos amigos…

Él- dijo Schuester señalándome- Es Damon Salvatore, el nuevo profesor estudiante, y que además me ayudara con el club, Rachel-

_Ayudar, esta yo me rio de ello, pero bueno, llevo mas años que estos niños escuchando música, asi que a lo mejor puedo hacer algo, pero a la chica esta, no parece gustarle nada la idea…_

Bueno cualquier ayuda sirve- dijo una chica morena, _bastante sexy, para tener 16, que por cierto me miraba con cara de omelet, genial hay ahí diversión_, pero Rachel interrumpió mis pensamientos…

Y sabe cantar?- pregunto curiosa

Hare el intento- respondi yo, y cada uno me miro raro, y pude notar que a las chicas les encanto mi voz, _ya lo dije soy sexy_- Pero no se preocupen conozco bastante de música, y de cualquier estilo, pero- mire a Schuester- Me gustaría que me mostraran un poco que esto de Glee Club, sino les molesta Sr. Schuester-

Claro, por supuesto- me dijo sonriendo…_creepy_…y miro a los a los chicos- Que tal si le cantamos una canción de nuestro repertorio a Damon, pero antes se presentan, les parece- les pregunto y todos movieron la cabeza asintiendo…

Artie Abrams- dijo un chico en silla de ruedas y con lentes

T-Tina Cohen-Cha-ng - chica gotica asiática, con nervios, _wii_

Mercedes Jones- chica con harta carne, afroamericana, _se ve que tiene personalidad_

Kurt Hummel- chico escuálido, que me miraba de arriba abajo,_ este tiene algo raro en la mirada_

Puck- dijo el chico con un mohicano y Schue se aclaro la garganta y el chico rola los ojos- Noah Puckerman, pero para ti soy solo Puck- y yo asiento, el chico tiene actitud, _me agrada, pero Puck, en serio, como sea… aunque hay algo en el que huele extraño, como a perro mojado…debe ser mi imaginación…_

Quinn Fabray- chica rubia, linda, pero ups, embarazo avanzado, _no gracias_

Santana Lopez- dijo la latina…esta era la chica que me miraba como si estuviera a punto de ser servido para el almuerzo, _Santana, recordare su nombre_

Se supone que ahora la chica al lado de Santana, tenia que decirme su nombre, pero parecía que buscara pajaritos en lo alto del techo hasta que Santana le dio con el codo en el costado, y dijo- Brittany - _es linda, pero lenta_

Mike Chang- chico asiático, y el que estaba a su lado dijo- Matt Rutherford- este es afromericano…

Finn Hudson- este es enorme, _es posible que alguien sea tan alto_

Rachel Berry- dijo con superioridad,_ ok, tiene problemas de actitud_, y al lado de Rachel, esta nada mas que…

Soy Anna, y no es necesario que nos presentemos, no es asi Damon- me dijo con molestia…_esta chica_…y todos nos miraron raro y con sorpresa…

Se conocen- nos pregunto Schuester

Tenemos nuestra historia- dijo Anna, y yo solo asentí…

Bien, que les parece si ahora cantan chicos- y todos se empezaron a mover de sus asientos y Schuster añadio…- Dont Stop Believin- les pregunto y los chicos asienten…_interesante Journey, veamos que tienen_…

La música empezó, y todos hacen los sonidos de la canción, en eso, el chico alto, Finn, empieza a cantar…

_**Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
**_

_Nada mal, algo agudo para mi gusto, pero nada mal…_

_**Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
**_

_Que un rayo me parta, eso sono como, no, debo dejar de pensar en esa mujer, me voy a volver loco, pero Rachel, wow…_

_**A singer in a smokey room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
**_

_**For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on  
**_

_Esos dos tienen quimica, eso se nota…_

_**Strangers waiting, Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night**_

Streetlight, people, Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

__  
_Ok, tienen talento…_

_**Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
**_

_**Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
Just one more time**_

Some will win,

_**some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on  
**_

_La voz de Rachel, ocupa toda la cancion, es alucinante, la voz de esta niña…_

_**Strangers waiting, Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night  
**__  
__**Streetlight, people, Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night  
**_

_**Don't stop! **_

_Mercedes tiene un fuerte bosaron, genial…_

_**Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people (x2)**_

Don't stop!

_Ok, si, son buenos, mejor de lo que pense, y esa niña, wow…_

Y, que te pareció, Damon- me pregunto Schuester

No esta mal- conteste… _fue todo lo que salió de mi boca…_

CONTINUARA…


	3. Anna

Glee o Vampire Dairies no me pertenece

* * *

3

ANNA

Que haces aquí- me pregunto molesta Anna, agarrándome el brazo mientras salía por la parte de atrás de la escuela, hacia la cancha de football

Annabella, tanto tiempo, ni un abrazito- le dije con una sonrisa y haciendo como que si no importara…

No te hagas, Damon, ahora respondeme- me exigió…yo alce la vista

Ok- dije- Vine porque estaba aburrido, y quería hacer algo nuevo-

Y decidiste que ser profesor estudiante en una secundaria, aquí en Lima, Ohio, seria divertido- me pregunto exceptica y yo asentí simplemente, y ella no me cree…- Si claro, ahora- dijo sarcástica aprentando mi brazo con mas fuerza…- Dime la verdad- exigió de nuevo…

Ok- le dije soltándome de su mano- Digamos que vine aquí por otra razón, que quizás tiene que ver contigo, y con que tu viste a Katherine, y que me pareció que si las seguía a ti y a tu madre, molestaría a Stefan, y además en el proceso aprendería algo nuevo, como- dije mirando en distintas direcciones- Ser mas amable, por ejemplo- añadi simplemente y ella me golpeo el hombro- Oye, que esta mal acaso- y ella rola los ojos…

No, pero tu no eres de los que aprende a ser amable, solo no viene contigo- me dijo- Además, no eres de los mas simpaticos, sin mencionar que jamás te ha importado nadie, mas que tu mismo, como para ser amable- añadio _y tiene razón_…y mira para todos lados y me mira seria…- Y como rayos te has alimentado- susurro y ahora se cruza de brazos- Porque, no creo que hayas sido tan estúpido como para…- _ok aquí la tengo que cortar…_

Para- levante las manos- Primero no soy estúpido, y respondiendo a tu pregunta el hospital es buen proveedor-

Bien- asintió complacida- Ahora trata de no lastimar a nadie aquí quieres- me pidió- Mira que esta gente no es como la de Mystic Falls, son buenos, Damon, y para ellos no somos mas que un mito o un personaje de película, asi que no lastimes a nadie, por favor- y yo asiento…

No te preocupes- le dije- No tengo pensado hacer nada malo- le di una de mis sonrisas- Y por cierto no sabia que cantabas- añadi…

Es algo nuevo- me dijo sonriendo y se puso colorada…_eso es mas nuevo_…- Ademas no me uni precisamente por cantar, esos chicos son especiales, y la primera vez que los oi cantar me encantaron, además bailar es divertido- añadi…_por la forma que habla parece una adolescente enamorada_…en eso…

¡ANNA!- un chico, que reconoci como Mike, del Glee Club, le grito, y ella se puso mas colorada, y yo entendí…mientras ella lo mira haciéndole un gesto pidiéndole que espere y me miro…

Ah, ya entendí- le dije sonriendo malévolamente…

Cállate- me dijo golpeándome el hombro y yo me rio… e iba a irse, cuando- Damon- me llamo y la mire y susurro- Preparate, porque mañana Rachel te hara cantar, ya que al parecer tu comentario de "No esta mal", no le gusto nada, y nuestra Diva capitana, te hara sufrir, y creeme ni nosotros soportamos el arma mas poderosa de Rachel Berry- me advirtió divertida y se fue…

_Que rayos, es el arma mas poderosa de Rachel Berry…_me pregunto yo…

CONTINUARA…


	4. El Arma de Rachel

Glee o Vampire Dairies no me pertenece

* * *

4

EL ARMA DE RACHEL

"No esta mal", quien rayos se cree, no sabe nada de nada, si el Sr. Schue cree que soportare después de tanto a un sujeto, que ni siquiera sabe que es un Glee Club, haga comentarios acerca de nuestras presentaciones, o que meta su nariz para "ayudarnos", esta muy equivocado- dijo Rachel en su habitación, mientras se arreglaba su cabello frente al espejo

Rachel, cariño, no crees que te lo estas tomando muy personal- le dijo Jesse, que esta sentado en la cama de la chica…

Jesse, como no me lo voy a tomar personal- le dice ofuscada- Este sujeto aparece de la nada, con que va a ayudarnos, y no solo dice que "hara el intento de cantar", sino que además, no sabe que es un Glee Club y mas aun dice que nuestra presentación- dice sentándose al lado de Jesse- "No esta mal", cuando Don't Stop Believin es una de nuestras mejores canciones-

Bueno, quizás, el solo no sabia que mas decir- ayudo Jesse…

Esa no es escusa- le dijo Rachel con las manos en la cintura- No para mi por lo menos, además…- pero no termina de hablar porque Jesse la corta dándole un beso…

Podríamos dejar de hablar de ese sujeto, y concentrarnos en nosotros, Rachel, por favor- le pidió Jesse cuando corta el beso…

Esta bien- concedió sonriendo la chica…y se siguen besando, _pero definitivamente, Damon Salvatore, Rachel Berry no ha terminado contigo…_

…

Al llegar a la escuela Rachel, ya había escogido una canción en la que Damon podría mostrar si sabia cantar o no, asi que fue la primera en llegar al salón del coro, y todos sabían en lo que ella estaba pensando asi que solo se fueron a sentar, en eso el Sr. Schue y Damon entraron, y Rachel se le puso enfrente al Sr. Schue…

Sr. Schue, ya que ayer nosotros le demostramos, al Sr. Salvatore que es lo que podemos hacer, y el fue tan amable como para decir, que "No estuvo mal", nos gustaría que el nos demostrara sus habilidades artísticas, además porque siempre que un nuevo miembro entra al club ha audicionado, y si bien el Sr. Salvatore es su "ayudante" es un miembro del club, asi que, si no es mucha molestia le importaría- dijo mirando a Damon- Sr. Salvatore cantarnos algo-

_Wow_, pensó Damon, _asi que ha esto se refería Anna, con el arma mas poderosa de Rachel Berry_ y al mirar a Anna esta asiente divertida…y Damon miro a Rachel…

No hay problema, para mi- dijo Damon, y miro a Schue- Pero no se que canción…-

A por la canción no se preocupe- lo interrumpió Rachel y el la mira- Me tome la libertad de escogerle una, que cantara conmigo, por supuesto- añadio- Ya que como capitana de Nuevas Direcciones, tengo la responsabilidad de velar por los nuevos miembros- le dijo con una sonrisa y le entrego la letra de la canción y se dirigió a los de la banda- Por favor muchachos si no les importa- y ellos asienten, mientras Schue se fue a sentar al lado de Finn…y todos miran a la pareja enfrente…

Puedo preguntar de donde es esta canción, no me parece familiar- le pregunto Damon confundido…

Es de una película adolescente- le dijo Rachel simplemente…_perfecta para "Don no esta mal"_…y el asiente…- Empecemos- añadio Rachel y Damon vuelve a asentir- Siga las indicaciones y no tendrá problema- le sugirió y el la mira y sonríe pícaramente…_Esa sonrisa es como la de Noah_…- En fin, Hit it- y la música empieza a sonar…

Rachel empieza…

_Sometimes, It's hard to see, _

_what's been there all along_

Damon entra…

_Sometimes we're sure of everything,_

_Until we find out that we're all wrong_

Sr. Schue sonrie, _Damon no lo hace nada mal_…De hecho Rachel y todos los demás tienen el mismo pensamiento…

_**Now we're standing here,**_

_**Face to face**_

Rachel: _Nothing feels the same_

_**For the first time,**_

_**I realize**_

_**something i didn't see before.**_

_**For the first time,**_

_**looking in your eyes,**_

_**suddenly there's so much more,**_

_**something we both feel inside**_

_**for the first time.**_

A Rachel le empieza a agradar cantar con Damon, pero recuerda que no lo soporta…

_How did we ever end up here?_

_i dont know,_

_but it feels so right._

A Damon lo hipnotiza la voz de Rachel, tanto que casi se le olvida entrar en su parte…

_The last thing,_

_I ever expected,_

_is happening it's you and I._

Rachel: _There's something real,_

Damon: _I can't explain, and nothing feels the same._

_**For the first time,**_

_**I realize,**_

_**something I didn't see before.**_

_**For the first time,**_

_**looking in your eyes,**_

_**suddenly there's so much more.**_

_**Something we both feel inside**_

_**for the first time.**_

Damon: _I can't find the words,_

_**For how I feel about you,**_

_**just want to be around you now,**_

Rachel: _I never imagined_

_**That someone could make me feel the way you do.**_

_**For the first time,**_

_**I realize,**_

_**something i didn't see before,**_

_**For the first time,**_

_**looking in your eyes,**_

_**suddenly there's so much more.**_

_**Something we both feel inside,**_

_**for the first time.**_

Rachel: _Oohhh_

**For the first time**

Ambos, quedan bastante juntos al final en la ultima frase, lo que hace que Santana y Puck, aclaren sus gargantas, y el resto empieza a aplaudir, y el Sr, Schue felicita a Damon y mira a Rachel, la que solo dice- No esta mal- con una sonrisa mirando a Damon, el que también le sonríe…

CONTINUARA…


	5. Isobel

Glee o Vampire Dairies no me pertenece

* * *

5

ISOBEL.

Una vez que ya todos se habían ido del salón del coro, Anna se le acerco a Damon…

Que te dije- le dijo divertida- La poderosa arma de Rachel Berry. Ni nosotros podemos contra ella- añadio…

Damon estaba algo perdido en sus propios pensamientos, _cantar con Rachel, mee recuerda a Katherine, y la personalidad de la chica también, es increíble como todo me recuerda a la mujer que mas he amado… pero además esa chica si que habla hasta por los poros… pero puede negar que me divertí cantando con ella, pero algo me molesta acerca de ella y no tiene nada que ver con su personalidad_…

Tierra a Damon- dijo Anna sacudiendo su mano frente a la cara de Damon

Ah!- exclamo confundido

Escuchaste lo que dije- le pregunto Anna

Si, la poderosa arma de Rachel Berry- dijo finalmente- Hacerte oir su voz y morir ahogado en ella, lo que es molesto- añadio

Algo asi- concedió Anna- Es bastante molesta, pero tiene argumentos para serlo, porque es muy talentosa, y creo que eso ya lo notaste-

Si-

Bueno, Sr. Salvatore, lo dejo, porque tengo tarea, adiós,- y el asiente y Anna, salió del salón…

Damon tenia tanto en la cabeza, y como tenia que corregir unos trabajos para crédito extra de la clase del Sr. Schue, decidió empezar a corregirlos para asi pensar en otra cosa…pero en eso se le cayo el lápiz, que rodo hasta uno de los asientos de la primera fila, y se acerco a recogerlo, y vio que en el suelo hay una billetera de color rosa con una estrella dorada, y la tomo…y al ponerse derecho la abrió y se encontró con el carnet, de no otra que… Rachel Barbara Berry… pero otra cosa en la billetera lo dejo petrificado…

Eso es mio- una voz de chica dijo detrás del, haciéndolo salir de su petrificación y al darse vuelta…Rachel estaba parada frente a el…

Disculpa- le pregunto confundido Damon…

Que eso es mio, sordo- le dijo Rachel molesta con una mano en la cintura y otra apuntando la billetera que el tiene en sus manos…y el asiente…- Ahora serias tan amable de devolvérmela, por favor- le pidió cortésmente…

Ah, si claro- dijo Damon y le entrego la billetera, y Rachel le agradece y la devuelve a su bolso y se despide y se va yendo cuando…- ESPERA- le grito Damon y ella se paro y lo mira confundida…- Se que no es de mi incumbencia ni nada, pero quien es la de la foto- pregunto el finalmente

Por que quieres saber- pregunto confundida…

Curiosidad- dijo el simplemente…_mas que eso, pero por favor respondeme, o tendre que obligarte_…

Curiosidad, eh?- pregunto Rachel exceptica y el asiente…y ella lo miro fijamente un rato…y despues niega con la cabeza…- Bueno, todos los del club lo saben, mas bien toda la escuela, asi que da igual- añadio- Resulta que tengo dos papas, son gays- _ah!_- Mis papas mezclaron su ADN y contrataron a una mujer para que me tuviera en su barriga-

Y la de la foto quien es- pregunto Damon

Mi madre biológica- le dijo Rachel simplemente…y Damon se esta poniendo palido…- Cuando tenia cinco años pregunte por mi madre biológica y y una amiga de mis padres me dio su fotografía- y si ya estaba palido…Damon se puso mas palido, mas de lo que de por si es, y Rachel lo miro preocupada, pero el solo piensa, _Oh! Dios!,_- Estas bien- le pregunto Rachel, y el solo asintió y la mira fijamente…

Y sabes su nombre- pregunto con dificultad y ella asiente sonriendo…

Se llama- empezó Rachel…_por favor no digas…_- ISOBEL- termino Rachel…_mierda…_

CONTINUARA…


	6. Propuesta

Glee o Vampire Dairies no me pertenece

* * *

6

PROPUESTA.

A Damon, se le pasaron muchas cosas locas por la cabeza cuando decidió ir a pasar el rato a Lima, Ohio, pero encontrarse con otra hija de Isobel, era lo que menos esperaba, pero algo estaba claro…Stefan, lo tiene que saber…

Lo que le serviría como escusa para volver a Mystic Falls por unos días y también molestar a su hermano y a Elena, pero debía hacer esto bien… además Stefan no le creería si no llevaba pruebas…y que mejor que llevar a la prueba viviente de lo que había descubierto…Rachel…

Asi, que el jueves, después de la practica del Glee Club, Damon siguió a Rachel al estacionamiento sin que nadie lo viera, y después la siguió a su casa, _bastante obstentosa por cierto_…la vio bajarse y entrar, y por algunos extraños minutos se sintió, _nervioso?..._

_Que rayos pasa conmigo, yo soy DAMON SALVATORE, el vampiro mas sexy, y confiado del mundo, solo ve y si no quiere la obligas_…

Asi se dirigió a la puerta y toco, y despues de un rato, una sorprendida Rachel le abrió la puerta…

Que haces aquí, y como rayos sabes donde vivo- le dijo Rachel cruzando los brazos en el pecho indignada…

_Bueno te segui, si claro, como si hiciera que la chica confiara en el_…- Bueno respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta, en la escuela tienen un registro con las direcciones y encontré la tuya, y la primera vine a pedirte un favor- le dijo el finalmente…

Rachel lo miro extrañada- Que clase de favor?- pregunto la chica…

_Bueno, veras yo conozco a tu madre porque la transforme en un vampiro, y creo que tu podrías ser hermana de una chica que es igual a la vampiro que me transformo y de la que estoy locamente enamorado, y quiero que vengas conmigo para probarle a mi hermano vampiro que eres real…eso jamás…_- Bueno sucede que necesito volver a mi ciudad de origen, pero la única forma en que la escuela no haga problemas con mi viaje, es que un estudiante vaya conmigo como invitada a la secundaria de Mystic Falls…- empezó…

Si!, de acuerdo- dijo emocionada Rachel interrumpiendo…_vaya eso estuvo fácil, para no pudo ser tan fácil…_

Porque aceptas- le pregunto Damon…

Bueno, jamás le digo no a los pobres en desgracia- _paren me esta insultando_- Además- _sabia que habia algo mas_- Hace algunos años supe que mi madre era de Mystic Falls y siempre he querido conocer el lugar, pero no le he pedido a mis padres que me lleven porque se que les seria doloroso- le conto y el asiente entendiendo- Asi que claro que voy- le dijo sonriendo…

De acuerdo- entendió Damon- Entonces ve, has un bolso con lo que necesites, avisale a tus padres y te espero- le ordeno y ella esta confundida…

Nos vamos ya?- pregunto sorprendida

Si, algún problema?- le dijo el…

Que pasa con la escuela- pregunto preocupada- Hoy es jueves, y yo mañana tengo clases y tu trabajas- añadio…

No es problema, hable con Figgins- _mas lo manipule mas que nada_- Y como ya te dije, vas en representación de la escuela, asi que tranquila, y haz lo que te digo- añadio y Rachel asintió y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba, y antes de desaparecer le grito a Damon que podía pasar y esperarla en la sala…el cual lo hizo…

_Mientras esperaba vi un monton de fotografías, sobretodo de una niña, que por obvias razones era Rachel, se veía feliz en todas las fotografías, había fotos de dos hombres que debían ser sus padres…_

Lista, vamos!- dijo Rachel desde atrás de el, _vaya eso fue veloz…_y yo asiento…

Y mientras caminaban a la puerta Damon la miro- Le avisaste a tus papas- le pregunto y ella niega con la cabeza- Te dije que les avisaras…-

No es necesario- lo interrumpió…_y eso_- Mis papas estarán ausentes casi dos meses por una convención por la libertad sexual que se desarrolla en Washinton D.C y por trabajo, además siempre me llaman al celular para saber como me encuentro, asi que no hay problema- le aseguro Rachel…y el asiente…

Bueno, entonces vamos…- y Damon la dirigió a su auto…y se subieron…_Vamos a ver como resulta este viaje_…

CONTINUARA…


	7. Glee info

Glee o Vampire Dairies no me pertenece

* * *

7

GLEE INFO.

En el camino a Mystic Falls, Rachel le conto a Damon todo acerca de cada uno de los pormenores del Glee Club y le describió la personalidad de cada uno de los miembros…

Artie, esta paralizado, porque tuvo un accidente cuando tenia 8 años de edad, y es bastante simpatico, y si le molesta algo ahora solo lo dice, no como antes, cuando nadie quería hacer una venta de pastelillos para recaudar dinero para pagar un autobús especial en el que el pudiera ir con ellos a las competencias, al final resulto que si pudieron hacerlo…

Tina es nerviosa y a veces tartamudea por ello, pero ya no lo hace tanto, porque al parecer su tartamudeo no era real, pero si tartamudea cuando esta nerviosa…_lo que significa que yo la pongo nerviosa_…y de hecho hubo un problema con el director Figgins, porque según el su forma de vestir era vampirezca…_ah_?...por lo que Tina tuvo problemas para buscar que nueva imagen usar, pero al final amenazo al director con que si no la dejaba vestir como ella quería, su padre el rey de los vampiros asiáticos estaría muy molesto y le drenaría toda la sangre…_ eso me hizo reir mucho, jamás me había reído asi en toda mi vida, si Figgins se entera que soy vampiro, se muere…_

Mercedes, por su parte, es la segunda diva, del club, porque por supuesto ella es la primera, y que de hecho ella (Rachel) renuncio a su solo para que Mercedes lo tomara para las locales, pero por culpa de Sue, quien les dio sus canciones a la competencia…_sabia que esa mujer era de armas tomar_… Termino cantando ella igualmente…

Kurt es el mejor amigo de Mercedes, es fanatico de la moda, y es gay, _lo cual explica la forma en que me miraba y se lo dije a Rachel, pero me dijo que no me preocupara, porque hasta donde ella sabe, Kurt esta enamorado de Finn…bien por mi…_

Lo que nos lleva a Finn, es el quaterback del equipo de football, y fue el primero de los chicos populares en unirse al grupo, y ella realmente sentía algo por el, pero no podían estar juntos, porque el creía que era el padre de la hija de Quinn, y despues de que pudieron estar juntos, les mostro sus verdaderos colores, y ahora realmente no sabe que pensar del chico alto, que esta buscando su estrella de rock interior…que por cierto quizo que salieran de nuevo, pero ella estaba o esta en una relación con otro chico…_ esa parte no me quedo claro…_

Y Quinn era la capitana de las cherrios y presidenta del club de celibato, pero se acosto con Puck…_Rachel lo llama Noah, interesante_… y quedo embarazada, pero trato de pasar el bebe como si fuera de Finn, pero ella descubrió la verdad, y sabia que Puck estaba sufriendo y Finn también, asi que no pudo callarse…

Mike y Matt, no hablan mucho, pero son muy buenos bailarines, igual que Brittany, _que tal como yo me di cuenta no es muy lista_, y Santana es la mejor amiga de Brittany, _y según las palabras de Rachel, es la golfa de la escuela_, se ha acostado con todos, y Brittany al parecer también…_, asi que como pensé esa chica es pura diversión._

Ella y Puck son judíos, y salieron durante una semana, porque eran una pareja de dos sexys judíos, y que le había cantado "Sweet Caroline", en honor a la música judía…_y cada vez que habla del sujeto sonríe…_

Schuester era casado, con Terri, la que los drogo cuando era enfermera de la escuela, y que además le mintió diciendo que estaba embarazada, y Schue se esta divorciando.

La consejera de la escuela, _Emma algo_, esta enamorada del Sr. Schue, _aunque eso se nota a leguas_, además Rachel dijo que ella se iba a casar con el entrenador Ken Tanaka, pero que el la dejo plantada porque ella los acompaño a los locales…

Despues Damon le conto a Rachel sobre su hermano menor y Elena…pero nada mas…

_Despues de un rato Rachel se quedo dormida… y no fue hasta que llegamos que la desperté_…

Rachel…despierta bella durmiente, ya llegamos- le dijo Damon…


	8. Stefan y Elena

Glee o Vampire Dairies no me pertenece...se me paso el bloqueo respecto a esta historia y tengo bastantes ideas para continuarla, asi que espero que les guste y la sigan :D

* * *

8

STEFAN Y ELENA

Al abrir los ojos, Rachel se encontró de frente con una enorme casa…_que bella_…y salió del auto, mientras Damon saca su bolso…

Impresionada- le pregunto al ver su cara

Mucho- afirmo Rachel- Tu casa es muy bella-

Gracias- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros- Ahora vamos adentro, a lo mejor contigo cerca Stefan no me gritonea- y Rachel lo mira confundida

Crei que tu eras el mayor- pregunto

Lo soy- contesto Damon acercándose a ella

Entonces porque te gritaría- pregunto mas confundida Rachel

Porque no le dije donde iba- me dijo simplemente

No tiene mucho sentido- le dijo Rachel, mientras ambos empezaron a avanzar hacia la puerta…

Es algo entre el y yo- le dijo el finalmente y Rachel asiente…_finalmente son hermanos, y yo no entiendo mucho de ello, asi que_…mientras Damon abrió la puerta…- CARIÑO ESTOY EN CASA- grito y Rachel rola los ojos…

Te gusta molestarlo, verdad- le pregunto y Damon sonríe divertido…

Damon- dijo la voz de alguien…_wow, que guapo, aunque tiene aires con el Sr. Schue, OH POR DIOS, no, no, no, no lolita otra vez…el debe ser el hermano de Damon, Stefan…_- Donde rayos estuviste- pregunto molesto, no otro que Stefan Salvatore…

Por ahí- dijo simplemente Damon y tiene una sonrisa molesta en el rostro y miro a Rachel y volvio a mirar a su hermano- Perdiste tus modales, Stef- le pregunto divertido…y Stefan mira a la chica…

Stefan- llamo alguien mas, en femenina voz y al llegar a la entrada- Damon- dijo sorprendida Elena al verlo y vio a la chica…- Y tu quien eres- pregunto mirando a Rachel…

Rachel Berry- se presento la chica…_es una hermosa chica, debe ser Elena, encaja por lo menos en la descripción que Damon me dio…pero se parece a alguien…me pregunto a quien…_

Un gusto- le sonrio Elena- Soy Elena Gilbert, la novia de Stefan-

Lo sabia- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y miro a Stefan- Es un placer conocerlos a ambos- añadio

Lo siento- se disculpo Stefan con ella- Lamento mis pocos modales, pero estoy sorprendido- añadio

Por- pregunto Rachel confundida y Damon le pasa un brazo por los hombros y ella lo mira…_que hace_…

Por mi- le dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente…_porque sonríe asi_…y miro a su hermano y a Elena- No pueden creer que me haya encontrado una niña tan linda como tu- añadio divertido…y Rachel lo mira confundida…_que hace y mire a los otros dos…no pensaran, que nosotros dos…OH NO, eso es lo que piensan…_

NO- _grite sacándome el brazo de Damon de encima_…y miro a los otros dos- Primero, Eww, no- dijo negando con la cabeza y Damon la mira molesto…_soy sexy, como que eww_…- Es una figura de autoridad en mi escuela y ya pase por eso y no voy ahí de nuevo jamás…- siguió hablando Rachel y los otros dos están confundidos…- Y segundo y muy importante tengo novio, asi que por favor no piensen lo que no es- les pidió a Stefan y Elena, y Damon que la mira sonríe…_si tiene novio despues de todo…_y el silencio se hizo…

Ok- dijo Stefan rompiendo el silencio y miro a su hermano- Figura de autoridad en su escuela- pregunto confundido

Damon es profesor estudiante de español en William Mckenley High School en Lima Ohio- les informo Rachel- Y además es ayudante del club glee al cual pertenezco- y Stefan esta sorprendido…

Eso es muy nuevo- vocifero Elena sorprendida y Damon rola los ojos…

Como sea- dijo Damon y miro a Elena- La puedes llevar a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y mostrarle la casa- pidió y la chica asiente…y mira a Rachel sonriendo, la que tomo su bolso de Damon y la siguió feliz…

Mientras Stefan observa pensativo a su hermano…el que también lo mira…

Necesito un trago- dijo Damon finalmente y se acerco a las botellas de licor que hay en la sala y se sirvió dicho trago…y se lo tomo al seco…

Porque trajiste a esa chica aquí- le pregunto finalmente Stefan

Ella quizo venir cuando se lo ofreci- le contesto simplemente Damon sirviéndose otra trago y sentándose en el sillón de la sala

Porque le ofreciste venir aquí- le pregunto confundido Stefan

Porque necesitaba la prueba viviente de lo que descubri- le dijo el y Stefan esta mas confundido- Es hermana de Elena- solto finalmente sonriendo divertido, ante la expresión de Stefan…

…

Mientras arriba Rachel pone su bolso encima de la cama…y mira la habitación ante ella…_todo aquí es muy bello, debe ser por lo antiguo que es_…

Entonces- empezó Elena y Rachel la mira- En serio Damon es profesor estudiante en tu escuela- pregunto

Lo es- aseguro la chica- Porque tan recurrente a creerlo- pregunto confundida

No es del tipo de personas que trabaja- dijo Elena simplemente…_de hecho tiene razón, Damon no se ve de ese tipo_…y Rachel asiente…- Aunque aun no entiendo que haces con el aquí-

Me dijo que vengo como invitada a la secundaria de aquí- le conto Rachel

Ok, pero me parece que vienes por algo mas- pregunto Elena observando detenidamente a Rachel…

Cierto- concedió Rachel- Veras mi madre biológica es de aquí-

Madre biológica- repitió Elena y Rachel asiente- Eres adoptada-

No- dijo rápidamente Rachel- Tengo dos papas, naci por medio de una madre sustituta- añadio y Elena entiende…_de hecho ahora que lo digo, entiendo porque me parece algo familiar_…- De hecho- siguió Rachel- Te le pareces-

En serio- pregunto sorprendida Elena

Si- dijo Rachel y tomo su cartera y saco su billetera y de ella una pequeña fotografía y se la extendió a Elena la que la tomo- Ella es, todo lo que se es que es de aquí y se llama Isobel- añadio y Elena asiente mirando sorprendida la fotografía…y se la devolvió a Rachel…

Es muy hermosa- le dijo finalmente y Rachel asiente guardando su foto, mientras Elena la mira…_no puede ser, esto es real, Isobel tuvo otra hija, porque, y porque no la menciono cuando nos vimos_…- Rachel la has visto antes- pregunto Elena curiosa…

No- le dijo triste Rachel mirando su foto…- Fue su amiga la que me dio su fotografía- añadio cerrando su billetera y guardandola- Ademas el contrato le impide acercarse a mi hasta que tenga 18 años- añadio mirando a Elena

Ya veo- entendió Elena…_lo que significa que Isobel, no debe tener ni la menor idea de que estas aquí, lo que es bueno, no quiero ni pensar lo que pasaría…pero me pregunto si Damon sabra esto, y esa sea su verdadera razón para traete aqui_…- Te parece si vamos a recorrer la casa- sugirió y Rachel asiente y ambas salen de la habitación…_Matare a Damon…_

…

Estas mintiendo- dijo finalmente Stefan

Porque mentiría- pregunto Damon molesto

No se, por tus estúpidos jueguitos o lo que sea- le dijo Stefan- Elena no puede tener hermanas, y lo sabes-

Bueno son hermanas- afirmo Damon- Rachel tiene dos papas, nacio por medio de una madre sustituta, una mujer llamada Isobel, de aquí, según ella sabe y además- añadio misterioso- Me mostro su fotografía, es ella-

Rayos- exclamo Stefan sentándose en el sillón con sus manos en su cabeza…y luego miro a su hermano- Como rayos diste con ella, como sabias que existía- pregunto

No sabia- confeso Damon y Stefan lo mira confundido- Segui a Anna y su mami a Ohio y me aburri de las universitarias y me decidi a buscar trabajo y despues de mi genial entrevista me quede con el puesto de profesor estudiante en la escuela de esa chica, además tenia que ayudarle al profesor con quien trabajo con un club, la chica se molesto, y despues accidentalmente me encontré su billetera y la foto y un poco de manipulación por aquí y por alla y vuala la traje conmigo- termino de decir…y Stefan lo mira…

Porque seguiste a Anna y su mama- pregunto finalmente

Para molestarte- le dijo divertido Damon y Stefan rola los ojos…

No cambias- dijo cansado el chico…

Porque debería- pregunto Damon divertido y se paro a buscar otro trago…

Y sabe- pregunto despues de un rato Stefan

Que sabe que- pregunto Damon tomando su trago

Que conoces a su madre, que es hermana de Elena y que Anna, tu, yo y su mama somos ya sabes que- pregunto Stefan…

No, no, no, no, no y no- contesto Damon

La has manipulado- pregunto Stefan preocupado

No, no he tenido razón para hacerlo- admitió Damon

Ok- dijo Stefan- Rachel es hija de Isobel y tiene cuantos-

16-

Ok, y Elena 18, asi que Isobel tuvo a Elena a los 16 y a los 18 a Rachel- dijo Stefan y Damon asiente- Y entendemos que paso con Elena, pero Rachel, no tiene sentido-

Bueno los papas de Rachel le pagaron- le conto Damon

Dinero- dijo Stefan y Damon asiente- Tiene cierto sentido, sobre todo si es que estaba ya buscando información acerca de nosotros, necesitaba dinero-

Yep- dijo Damon…

Damon- dijo Elena llegando a la sala y ambos la miran- Dime que la razón por la que la trajiste es por la cual ella cree y no por lo que creo- le pidió

Te dijo verdad- entendió Damon y Elena asiente- Ambas- contesto finalmente- Donde esta-

Esta tomando una ducha- les dijo Elena sentándose al lado de Stefan- Te dijo- y el chico asiente y ella mira a Damon- No tiene sentido-

Dinero, es la conclusión final a la que llegamos- le dijo Stefan y Elena asiente y Stefan mira a Damon- Entonces ambas son Pierces-

Pierce- dijo Damon…_donde mas oi ese apellido_…y miro a su hermano y Elena- Bueno Elena es Katherine doppelganger y Rachel al cantar suena prácticamente igual a ella, es cautivante, sin mencionar el hecho de que sus personalidades son muy similares- añadio…

Entonces no solo somos Pierces, sino que además estamos conectadas con Katherine- dijo Elena y Damon asiente y ella se para- Perfecto- dijo ofuscada y miro molesta a Damon- No deberías haberla traido-

Porque no, es tu hermanita- le dijo Damon- O no querías saber que tienes una hermanita de sangre por ahí- añadio

No me molesta en lo absoluto conocerla y saber que existe- concedió Elena- Es mi hermana, finalmente- pauso y miro seria a Damon- Pero Isobel es peligrosa y con mayor razón para ella que no sabe al parecer nada de nada-

No sabe- aseguro Damon…

Ves con mayor razón- siguió Elena- No la quiero en las garras de Isobel, asi que debes volver con ella a Ohio- ordeno

Lo siento, pero tengo planes para la niñita- dijo levantándose Damon y ambos lo miran molestos- No esa clase de planes mentes de alcantarilla- añadio rolando los ojos- La razón que ella te dio, no es mentira- y con eso se fue- Buenas Noches- les grito…y Elena miro a Stefan…

No me gusta esto- le dijo cruzándose de brazos

Ni a mi- le aseguro Stefan tomandole las manos…

Stefan, no se que es- le dijo- Pero algo dentro de mi, me dice que al tener a Rachel aquí la ponemos en peligro- añadio preocupada- Y aunque no la conozco, se ve que es una dulce chica, y además es mi hermana-

Lo se- le dijo Stefan- No la apartaremos de nuestra vista mientras este aquí- le aseguro…- Ademas algo me dice que a Damon, le agrada, lo que es bueno- añadio

Ojala tengas razón- le dijo Elena abrazandolo- Porque por extraño que parezca no quiero que nada le pase- añadio…

…

Te gusto la habitación- pregunto Damon apoyado en el marco de la puerta

Si, gracias- respondió Rachel sonriendo- Todo es muy bello aquí- y Damon asiente

Bueno si necesitas algo estoy al final del pasillo- le dijo y Rachel asiente- Buenas noches-

Buenas noches- le dijo Rachel mientras el cierra la puerta…y despues de acomodar todo se metió a la cama…_Ya quiero conocer todo Mystic Falls, quizás asi puedo sentir mas cerca de mi mama…_y el sueño la venció…

CONTINUARA…


	9. Una canción

Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aqui me pertenecen, ni la musica tampoco :(

* * *

9

UNA CANCION

Buenos dias- dijo Damon entrando en la cocina de su casa, para encontrarse con Rachel, que esta en la cocina con unos sartenes, mientras Stefan exprime unas naranjas y Elena esta acomodando el meson…

Buenos dias- lo saludaron los tres…

Y que hay para desayunar- pregunto Damon…_sangrecita_…

Panqueques- le contesto Elena- Rachel los esta haciendo- añadio

En serio- pregunto Damon sorprendido

Mis papas no son muy buenos cocineros, asi que aprendi hacer algunas cosas- les conto Rachel

Ademas del hecho que pasas bastante tiempo sola- añadio Damon y Elena lo mira y luego mira a Rachel…

Que te hace decirlo- pregunto Rachel sirviendo los platos con panqueques

El que me dijiste que siempre te llaman al celular y que al decir que estarán dos meses fuera sono natural- le contesto Damon

Oh- entendió Rachel y les entrego sus platos a todos y se sento con el suyo- Mis papas viajan bastante por trabajo, pero siempre están conmigo para los eventos importantes, asi que esta bien- les dijo sonriendo

Ok- concedió Damon probando sus panqueques…_ah, esto sabe raro, pero rico_…

Estan deliciosos, Rachel- le dijo Elena y Rachel le sonríe- Pero saben distinto a…-

A los que comúnmente has probado- termino Rachel por ella y todos asienten- Es porque lo son, tienen algo especial- añadio sonriendo…

De todas maneras están ricos, asi que gracias- le dijo Stefan y ella le agradece…

Ok y que harán hoy- les pregunto Elena y Rachel mira a Damon

Iremos con ellos a la escuela- le dijo Damon simplemente y Rachel asiente satisfecha…despues de desayunar, y de que Damon y Stefan se encargaran de la cocina mientras las chicas se terminan de arreglar, los cuatros se fueron a la escuela…

Ok- los paro Damon a todos- Aquí nos separamos-

Ok, nos vemos- dijo Elena y Damon asiente

Nos vemos- dijo Rachel y Elena y Stefan se fueron y ella mira a Damon…

Vamos a la oficina de la directora- le dijo y ella asiente y Damon empieza a guiarla…y llegaron a la oficina…

Sr. Salvatore- saludo la directora sonriendo

Srta. Simmonds gusto en verla- dijo sonriendo Damon y tomandole la mano y besándosela suavemente, mientras Rachel los observa

Que te trae por aquí- pregunto ruborizada la directora y Rachel tiene cara de confundida…

No recuerda que hablamos por teléfono- le pregunto Damon mirándola fijamente a los ojos- De que una chica vendría como invitada a la escuela-…_por supuesto que no recuerda algo que no paso, pero saben que eso no es problema para mi_…y despues de un rato…

Por supuesto- dijo contenta la directora y Rachel la mira confundida…_eso fue extraño_…- Mi cabeza esta por muchos lados, me disculpo profusamente-

No hay problema- le dijo Damon- Por cierto esta es la chica de que le hable- añadio acercando a Rachel- Rachel Berry, la directora Agatha Simmonds-

Mucho gusto- saludo Rachel sonriendo

Un placer, jovencita- le dijo la directora- Entonces empezamos el recorrido- y Damon asiente…y los tres salen a recorrer la escuela…_la directora me mostro la escuela, no es muy distinta a WMHS, y le pregunte por el programa de música y ella muy amablemente me contesto… me pregunto si mi mama habrá estudiado aquí, pero no me atrevo a preguntar…además que Damon y la directora ahora están hablando y riéndose de quien sabe que…_

Se escucha música, cuando pasan por frente a un salón y Rachel se detiene y ver por la ventana de la puerta…_es el salón de música…_

Rachel- la llamo Damon y ella lo mira- No te quedes atrás- le dijo y ella asiente, pero vuelve a mirar hacia el salón y la directora que sonríe, se le acerca

Ese es el salón de música- le dijo y Rachel asiente- Quieres entrar-

Si no es problema- pregunto Rachel

No lo es- le aseguro la directora y abrió la puerta y la música se escucha mas fuerte- Lamento molestar profesor Heming- y toda la música se detiene- Tenemos visitas- añadio y miro a Rachel y a Damon que están parados en la puerta- Entren- y ambos entran- El señor Salvatore, es hermano de uno de nuestros estudiantes y esta jovencita viene de Lima Ohio, de la escuela William Mckenley High School- añadio

Un placer- les dijo el maestro- Puedo saber el porque de la visita- pregunto confundido

Damon aquí esta trabajando alla y le pareció buena idea la fraternización entre ambas escuelas y a mi parece brillante- le dijo la directora sonriéndole a Damon el que sonríe también- Y la señorita Berry aquí- añadio mirando a Rachel- Quedo pasmada con la música que salía de aquí, asi que me pareció buena idea que entraramos a ser testigos de las exquisiteces que sus alumnos crean con la música- añadio

Me parece bien- dijo el maestro y miro a Rachel- Le gusta el programa de música-

Por lo que dijo la directora cuando le pregunte, es muy parecido al de mi escuela- contesto Rachel- Aunque tienen mas recursos al parecer que nosotros-

Aquí en Mystic Falls apoyamos todas las artes- dijo sonriendo la directora y miro al maestro- Algo en particular que tocar- pregunto

Pensaba empezar las examinaciones- contesto el profesor y miro a sus alumnos- Jeremy tu empiezas- añadio y Jeremy que esta sentado en el piano lo mira nervioso- Vamos chico solo toca- y el asiente y una familiar melodía se escucha y Rachel sonríe…y Jeremy se equivoca en una parte…

Lo siento- se disculpo- Estoy algo nervioso- añadio y Rachel se le acerca y le sonríe

Imagina que no hay nadie aquí- le dijo y el la mira confundido- Confia en mi- y el empieza de nuevo…

_Something has changed within me_...y todos la miran sorprendidos...  
_Something is not the same, I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game  
_

_Too late for second-guessing, Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts, Close my eyes and believe!_

_It's time to try, Defying gravity  
I think I'll try, Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!_

Jeremy sigue con el piano...

_I'm through accepting limits_...y ella se para tras el..._'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change, But till I try, I'll never know!  
_

_Too long I've been afraid of, _

_Losing love I guess I've lost  
_

_Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down_...todos estan hipnotizados con su voz

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down  
_

_Bring me down  
Oooooooooooh!..._y al terminar todos aplauden y Rachel le aplaude a Jeremy el que le sonrie

Eso estuvo grandioso- dijo la directora emocionada

Opino igual- dijo el profesor- Chica tienes una voz- añadio- No tengo palabras-

Gracias- le dijo Rachel y mira a Jeremy- Pero sin el extraordinario acompañamiento no hubiera salido nada bien- añadio sonriendo

Gracias por el cumplido y por la ayuda- le dijo Jeremy

Fue un placer- le dijo Rachel- Y solo ten fe en tus habilidades- añadio y el asiente, mientras la directora y el maestro estan hablando, Rachel vuelve donde Damon y le sonrie- Y que te parecio-

Nada mal Berry- le dijo sonriendole para molestarla y ella le golpea el brazo- Ouch- se quejo Damon

Tarado- le dijo Rachel simplemente

Por cierto- siguio Damon- Le ayudaste al hermanito de Elena- y Rachel la mira confundida- Jeremy es el hermano menor de Elena-

Oh- musito Rachel y mira hacia donde esta Jeremy y Damon la observa a ella…_lo que significa que la hermanita biológica de Elena ayudo al hermanito adoptivo de Elena…esto es muy extraño, y tierno de cierta forma…uuu_…

Damon- llamo la directora y el la mira…_que querra ahora…_ y la directora le sonríe y mira a Rachel y luego a Damon de nuevo- Habra alguna posibilidad que la escuela de la señorita Berry acepte que ella pueda venir para la graduación a finales del año escolar- pregunto

Porque lo pregunta- pregunto confundido Damon

Porque seria un honor si ella aceptara cantarle algo a nuestros graduados- dijo la directora sonriendo y mira a Rachel- Pero no seria cortez no preguntar a las autoridades de tu escuela antes-

No creo que haya problema- dijo Rachel- Y seria un honor para mi-

En serio- pregunto emocionada la directora y Rachel asiente

Y dudo que en la escuela tengan problemas y mis papas aceptaran de inmediato- le dijo segura Rachel

Pero hay que consultarlo igual- añadio Damon y Rachel lo mira- Solo por precaucion- dijo

Si asi lo quieres- le dijo- Pero- y miro a la directora- Le aseguro que vendre- añadio segura

Y para nosotros será un honor- le dijo la directora- Pero bueno, vamos a seguir con nuestro recorrido- añadio y Damon y Rachel asienten y se despiden y Rachel le hace adiós con la mano a Jeremy el que le sonríe y todos salen del salón…

…

En serio Elena, los dejo a todos hipnotizados con su voz- le cuenta Jeremy a su hermana a la hora del almuerzo, están afuera, con Bonnie

De que hablan- pregunto Stefan llegando a la mesa

Jeremy dice que Rachel canto en su hora de música- le conto Elena

Quien es Rachel- pregunto Bonnie

Una estudiante de William Mckenley High School de Lima Ohio que esta de visita- le conto Jeremy y ahora mira a Stefan confundido- Pero que tiene que ver Damon con ella-

Esta trabajando en la escuela a la que va Rachel- contesto Stefan y Bonnie suelta el jugo que bebe por la boca y todos la miran sorprendidos, mientras ella tose, ya que se trapico también y mira a Stefan como si estuviera loco

Puedes repetir lo que dijiste- pidió

Damon esta trabajando- repitió Stefan

Estas de broma- pregunto incrédula, pero Stefan y Elena niegan con la cabeza- No es posible-

Que no es posible- pregunto Caroline acercándose con Matt y Tyler

Que Damon este trabajando- dijo Bonnie mientras los demás se sientan

En serio- pregunto Tyler- Ese no se ve de los que trabaja-

Concuerdo- dijeron al unisono Matt y Caroline

Pero lo esta haciendo- confirmo Elena

Quien esta haciendo que- pregunto la voz de Damon y todos lo miran y a su lado esta Rachel

Quien es ella- pregunto Caroline mirando a Rachel de arriba abajo

Ella es Rachel- la presento Damon simplemente

Hola- los saludo la chica

Rachel- la llamo Elena y ella la mira- Que tal el tour- pregunto

Bien- le contesto- Aunque la mejor parte- y miro a Jeremy sonriendo- Fue cantar acompañada del maravilloso pianista que es tu hermano- añadio y Damon rola los ojos, mientras Jeremy se ruboriza y Elena le sonríe a Jeremy

De que hablaban- pregunto Damon para cambiar el tema

Del hecho que estas trabajando- le dijo Bonnie- Y en una escuela- añadio molesta entre dientes y Rachel la mira confundida…_parece estar enojada, me pregunto porque…_

No te preocupes Bonnie- le dijo Damon sonriendo- Me he portado bien-

Eso espero- le dijo amenazadoramente y Rachel los mira confundida y Elena se da cuenta y patea a Bonnie por debajo de la mesa y esta la mira confundida y Elena mueve su dedo en señal de negación en señal de Rachel y Bonnie entiende

Bueno- dijo Damon y miro a los de la mesa y luego a Rachel- Rachel- y ella lo mira- Ellos son Bonnie, Tyler, Matt y Caroline- añadio apuntando a cada uno- A los demás ya los conoces- y la chica asiente- Bien, Stef- y Stefan lo mira- Voy a llevar a Rachel a comer, asi que nos vemos despues- añadio y Rachel se despide de todos y se van yendo…

ESPERA- grito Bonnie y ambos la miran- Habra noche de karaoke en Grill y pensamos que si querrian ir-

SI- dijo saltando Rachel y miro a Damon- Por favor- pidió con cara de cachorrito y Damon la mira con las cejas levantadas y ella lo toma del brazo y lo mueve- Por fis- añadio y el rola los ojos y luego mira a Bonnie

Ok- dijo simplemente y Rachel salta animada y Damon sigue caminando y Rachel se va tras el

Que crees que debería cantar- le pregunto- Tengo tantas canciones en mi repertorio, aunque claro la mayoría son de Broadway, pero también tengo otras, me pregunto que le gustara a los adolescentes de Mystic Falls, debería preguntarle a Elena- y miro a Damon- Que opinas tu-

Opino que deberías ahorrar tu voz y no cansarla- le dijo simplemente- Asi que deberías callarte- sugirió y ella lo golpea

Idiota- le dijo Rachel molesta

Tu me preguntaste mi opinión- le recordó- Asi que aguántate- le dijo sonriéndole divertido y ella lo mira molesta

BRUTO- grito y los chicos de la mesa la escuchan y miran en su dirección

DIVA ODIOSA- le dijo Damon y Rachel lo mira enfurecida

ANIMAL, PERVERTIDO- siguió insultándolo Rachel, mientras Damon mueve la mano en señal de que no le importa lo que le diga mientras sigue caminando y ella detrás de el- RUFIAN- sigue y su voz se pierde en el aire

Me agrada esta chica- murmuro Bonnie y Elena y Stefan sonríen…_si supiera…_piensan ambos…

CONTINUARA…


	10. Katherine voz

MarilizzieCullen13 no tenia idea de que tambien te gustaba esta historia, gracias por comentar :D

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenece :(

* * *

10

KATHERINE VOZ

Esto esta rico- murmuro Rachel comiéndose su comida, en un restaurant al que la llevo Damon, mientras el también come- Por cierto-

Que- pregunto con poco interés Damon

Le caes mal a la chica esa- añadio y Damon la mira- Bonnie-

Si, y- pregunto confundido

Es raro- murmuro Rachel tomando de su bebida- Si bien eres odioso- y Damon rola los ojos- Eres bastante agradable también- y el la mira confundido

Porque lo dices- pregunto

Porque a pesar de que me insultas y yo hago lo mismo contigo, aun asi sigues siendo muy respetuoso y cortés y eso es muy agradable- respondió sonriendo

No tengo razón para ser descortes contigo- le dijo Damon- Ademas soy responsable por ti mientras estes aquí- añadio- Finalmente estas bajo mi cuidado- y ella lo mira

Solo por eso lo haces- pregunto con un tono, según Damon pudo notar de tristeza

No- le dijo- Tampoco eres nada desagradable- añadio y Rachel sonríe

Gracias- le dijo

Aunque si hablas mucho- siguio Damon y Rachel lo mira frunciendo el seño- Pero haces caras divertidas al hacerlo, asi que me diviertes-

Molestarme te divierte- refuto ella y Damon asiente y Rachel rola los ojos- Como sea- siguio- Te agradezco que me hayas traido-

De nada- dijo Damon simplemente y ella asiente y siguen comiendo, hasta que terminaron, Damon pago y se fueron devuelta a la casa de los Salvatore, y Rachel fue a tomar una siesta y Damon esta en la sala cuando Stefan, Elena y Bonnie entran a la casa y aparecen en la sala

Donde esta la chica- pregunto Bonnie apenas lo vio, que ya sabe que es la media hermana de Elena

Durmiendo- respondió Damon

Durmiendo para siempre o simplemente durmiendo- pregunto Bonnie

Bonnie- murmuro Elena- Te dijimos que no la lastimara-

Pues yo no confio en el- añadio Bonnie y Damon la mira molesto…_y jamás lo hara la muy odiosa…_

Esta d.u.r.m.i.e.n.d.o- repitió con odiosidad y se levanto- Y mejor me voy a mi cuarto también, porque aquí apesta- y Bonnie lo mira molesta y Damon se va simplemente

No la va a lastimar- aseguro Stefan sentándose en el sillón de la sala y Bonnie lo mira- Y si es difícil de creer, pero confio en el- pauso- Ademas, creo que Rachel de alguna extraña, rápida y inesperada forma se lo gano-

A que te refieres- pregunto Elena confundida sentándose a su lado

No se como explicarlo- siguio Stefan- Pero cuando Damon le pregunto en la mañana sobre sus papas, sonaba preocupado, y por como interactuaron cuando se iban, bueno Damon jamás ha aguantado que lo insulten, pero a Rachel se lo aguanta, además se veía relajado junto con ella-

Puede que tengan razón y no la lastime- concedió Bonnie- Pero Damon sigue siendo el, asi que el peligro para esa chica sigue latente a su lado y yo no bajare la guardia-

Nadie te dice que bajes la guardia Bonnie- le dijo Elena- Solo trata de que tu odiosidad hacia Damon no sea tan notoria, pues como ya te dijimos Rachel no sabe nada de nada- y Bonnie asiente…

…

Todos se alistaron para ir al bar, y Rachel se metió al auto de Damon, finalmente el le dijo que el esta a cargo de ella…

Entonces- empezó Rachel mientras Damon conduce- Cuantos años lleva tu familia viviendo aquí- le pregunto

Siglos- contesto Damon- Porque preguntas-

Quiero hacer conversación- le dijo simplemente y Damon asiente entendiendo

Entonces que hay de la tuya- pregunto Damon- Cuanto tiempo llevan viviendo en Lima-

Desde que tenia 5 años- respondió Rachel- Cuando estas de cumpleaños-

8 de diciembre- respondió Damon- Tu-

29 de agosto- respondió Rachel- Color favorito-

Azul-

El mio es el rosa- le dijo Rachel- Stefan y tu no se parecen mucho-

Me parezco mas a mi madre y el a mi padre- contesto Damon- En tu caso tu eres una mezcla-

Lo soy- concordo Rachel sonriendo- Por cierto porque Bonnie se puso toda molesta cuando dije que vendría contigo-

Tu misma dijiste que no le agrado- le recordó Damon y ella asiente- Por eso es- añadio

Oh- musito entendiendo- Ok, entonces vas a cantar algo-

No- respondió Damon- No tengo ganas-

Ok- dijo Rachel simplemente y se estacionaron y se juntaron con los otros tres y todos entran al Grill…

Lindo lugar- murmuro Rachel mirando para todos lados- Pero esta bien que este aquí, porque esto parece un bar, y yo solo tengo 16 y no es legal…-

Berry- la paro Damon- Este lugar admite menores de edad, y no te venderan un trago alguno de alcohol asi que no te preocupes-

Ok- entendió Rachel y avanzan donde están Tyler, Caroline y Matt y todos se saludan y empiezan a conversar y de apoco comienzan a aparecer personas en el escenario…y Rachel frunce el seño a veces mientras los mira, mientras que con otros solo canta al unisono…

Y bien- dijo de pronto Tyler mirando a Rachel y ella lo mira- Vas a cantar- pregunto sonriendo

Eso sono a reto- dijo Caroline divertida mirando a Rachel

Que quieren que cante- les pregunto simplemente la chica

Lo que quieras- dijo Matt y Rachel asiente y se para y va hacia al escenario

HOLA A TODOS- dijo Rachel saludando

Escucha bien, bro- le susurro Damon a Stefan

ESPERO QUE TODOS LO ESTEN PASANDO BIEN- añadio Rachel y todos gritan emocionados- OK, NO SOY DE POR AQUÍ, PERO ME ENCANTA LA MUSICA, Y COMO FUTURA ESTRELLA DE BROADWAY- y Damon rola los ojos- ES MI DEBER CANTARLES ALGO- y le susurro algo al sujeto de la maquina…y una melodía empieza a sonar…

_Ohh, how about a round of applause,_

_Hey,  
Standin' ovation, _

_Ooh, ohh _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You look so dumb right now,_

_Standin' outside my house,  
Tryin' to apologize,_

_You're so ugly when you cry,  
Please, just cut it out_

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught,  
_

_But you put on quite a show _

_You really had me goin',  
But now it's time to go _

_Curtains finally closin',  
That was quite a show _

_Very entertainin',  
But it's over now (but it's over now), _

_Go on and Take a Bow, _

_ohh..ohh_

_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone),  
You better hurry up _

_Before the sprinklers come on (come on),  
Talkin 'bout girl, I love you, you're the one,  
This just looks like a re-run,  
Please, what else is on_

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not (mmm),  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught (mmm),  
_

_You put on quite a show (oh), _

_You really had me goin',  
But now it's time to go (oh), _

_Curtains finally closin',  
That was quite a show (oh), _

_Very entertainin',  
But it's over now (but it's over now), _

_Go on and take a bow, ohh_

_And the award for the best lier goes to you (goes to you),  
For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me,  
Let's hear your speech out?_

Mientras canta la nota, Damon mira a Stefan que mira a Rachel sorprendido…

(But you put on quite a show you really had me goin'),

_Now it's time to go (oh), Curtains finally closin',  
That was quite a show (oh), Very entertainin',  
But it's over now (but it's over now), _

_Go on and Take A Bow, _

_But it's over now_

Y todos aplauden…- GRACIAS- dijo Rachel con una pequeña reverencia y se bajo del escenario

Y- le pregunto en un susurro Damon a Stefan el que mira a Rachel avanzar entre la gente, y no es el único que la mira, alguien mas de lejos la observa…

Suena como Katherine- admito Stefan- Pero es mucho mejor- y Damon asiente y ven a Elena abrazar a Rachel

Tienes una voz hermosa- le dijo sonriéndole a la chica

Gracias- le dijo Rachel agradecida y todos la felicitan también- En serio gracias, espero que elección haya sido buena-

Lo fue- le aseguro Caroline secándose la cara con un pañuelo que le dio Matt- Me hiciste derramar unas lagrimas con tu interpretación- añadio sonriendo y Rachel la abraza y Caroline le sonrie

Y despues de que los chicos, Matt y Tyler se suben a cantar algo, siguieron conversando…

Nos vamos- pregunto Damon aburrido y Rachel asiente

Pero puedo ir al baño primero- pregunto y el asiente y ella le sonríe y se levanta en un saltito- No me demoro- aseguro

Como digas, solo apurate- le dijo exasperado Damon

No seas odioso- le dijo Rachel golpeándolo en el brazo y todos los miran

OYE- se quejo Damon- Respétame enana- añadio y Rachel niega con la cabeza y le saca la lengua y Damon rola los ojos- Como sea, apurate- dijo exasperado y Rachel recibe indicaciones de Elena de donde esta el baño- Y no hables con extraños- le advirtió Damon mirándola serio y ella lo mira

Como diga capitan- dijo Rachel con el saludo y Damon rola los ojos de nuevo y ella se rie y se va a buscar el baño y Damon mira a los demás que lo miran…lo que evito que viera que alguien siguio a Rachel…

Que- pregunto

Nada- dijeron todos a la vez y volvieron a lo suyo, pero Stefan lo mira divertido y Damon rola nuevamente los ojos…

Y al salir del baño Rachel choca contra alguien…- Lo siento- se disculpo y al ver es un hombre, bastante guapo, se ve que esta entre los 30 y 40 mas o menos…

Quien eres- le pregunto el hombre a Rachel y ella lo mira confundida…

CONTINUARA…


	11. Instinto animal

camy salvatore de wayland () gracias por tu comentario :D...ojala no te hayas equivocado en tus apuestas de saber quien es el hombre :D, ojala te guste este capitulo tambien...

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenece :(

* * *

11

INSTINTO ANIMAL

Rachel mira confundida al hombre, pero le prometió a Damon no hablar con extraños asi que mantiene la boca cerrada y sigue su camino, pero el hombre la toma del brazo y ella lo mira…_que le sucede a este sujeto…_– Quien eres- repitió- Y responde porque se que me oiste-

Mary Poppins- dijo Rachel soltándose del hombre y va a seguir caminando pero el hombre le toma el brazo de nuevo

Muy divertida, Mary Poppins- le dijo con odiosidad el hombre- Ahora dime la verdad- pregunto

Que pasa aquí, Alaric- una voz familiar y bastante seductora pregunto…_gracias diosito…_

Nada, Damon- contesto Alaric soltando a Rachel, la que mira a Damon asustada- Esta chica al parecer no tiene modales- añadio- Chocamos y quise saber quien es y me dijo que se llama Mary Poppins- y Damon asiente y mira a Rachel

Mary Poppins- dijo y ella asiente, mientras Alaric lo mira sorprendido- Vete con tus amigos- le ordeno y ella asiente y se va a alejar cuando otra vez Alaric le tomo el brazo- Sueltala- le ordeno Damon a Alaric, pero este no obedece- Hablo en serio, suéltala- añadio molesto

Pasa algo aquí- pregunto Elena apareciendo y ve que Alaric tiene agarrada a Rachel- Que haces- le pregunto

Quien es la chica- pregunto Alaric aun sosteniéndole el brazo a Rachel que esta asustada y mira el piso…_me quiero ir de aquí…_

Alaric suéltala- repitió Damon…_que mierda le pasa a este sujeto…desde cuando mierda es tan demandante…_

Solo respóndanme- exigió

La estas asustando- dijo Elena

Y es una menor, asi que a no ser que quieras problemas- siguio Damon- Sera mejor que la sueltes- y Alaric la suelta y Rachel, para sorpresa de Elena y de Damon, abraza a este ultimo

Me quiero ir- susurro y Damon asiente y mira a Elena la que asiente y Damon la toma en brazos y se la lleva

Porque tan insistente- le pregunto Elena confundida

Se parece a Isobel- respondió Alaric- O al menos tiene un aire con ella- añadio desconcertado- Y solo quiero saber quien es-

Es una estudiante que esta al cuidado de Damon- le dijo Elena y el la mira sorprendido- Y no se que decir respecto a su parecido con Isobel- añadio- Y te pido que te mantengas alejado de ella- añadio y con eso se fue…

…

Mientras Rachel esta con Damon en el auto de este, ya van camino a la casa…

Lamento si te asustaste- le dijo Damon

Quien es el- pregunto Rachel

Un profesor de la secundaria- respondió Damon- Y no es malo, solo esta algo paranoico-

Ok- susurro simplemente Rachel y Damon la mira sorprendido…_porque no esta demandando una explicación…_- Gracias por ayudarme- añadio

Para eso estoy aquí- le dijo Damon simplemente

Si, pero- siguio Rachel- Realmente me sentí protegida cuando apareciste, y jamás me había sentido asi antes- añadio

No entiendo-

Ni yo- le aseguro Rachel- Pero algo si entiendo-

Que- pregunto

Confio en ti- le respondió Rachel segura- Y te considero mi amigo-

Porque-

Recuerdas lo que dije en el almuerzo- y Damon asiente y ella se mira las manos- Eso mas mi sensación de seguridad alrededor tuyo me hacen querer ser tu amiga, yo ya te considero como tal, pero esta bien si tu no lo haces- le aseguro

Extraño- murmuro Damon y Rachel lo mira- Pero también me agradas Berry, y es probable que te considere mi amiga- añadio y Rachel le sonríe- Pero-

Pero que- pregunto Rachel…y Damon solo mira hacia delante…_pero los amigos no se guardan secretos, y yo tengo uno muy grande y peligroso…_

Vas a estar bien- le pregunto finalmente y ella asiente- Ok- y ambos llegaron a la casa y se bajaron y al entrar Rachel lo abrazo y le dio las buenas noches y se fue directo a la habitación en la que se hospeda, y se metió a la cama…_me asuste…y al ver a Damon ahí, me sentí extrañamente protegida…y había una extraña vibra en el aire mientras ambos hablaban, sobre todo en la forma en que Damon le pedia que me soltara…y no quiero saber a que se debe la paranoia del señor ese…por primera vez en mi vida no estoy curiosa respecto de algo…y realmente, aunque parezca extraño quiero que Damon sea mi amigo.._y dejo que de apoco el sueño la venciera…

Y en la sala…- Y Rachel- pregunto Stefan llegando con Elena

Subio a su cuarto- respondió Damon

Te pasa algo- le pregunto Elena al verlo pensativo

Me pregunto si será bueno decirle la verdad- respondio

Porque te lo preguntas- le pregunto confundido Stefan

No se- respondió Damon- Me estoy volviendo loco quizás- añadio

Rachel es inteligente- le dijo Elena- Es perceptiva por lo que pude notar, por como interactuo durante toda la noche con nosotros- añadio- Asi que si no le dicen, se dara cuenta sola- aseguro y Damon la mira…_no, eso no…_

…

Al dia siguiente Rachel se levanto temprano, y decidió ponerse algo mas comodo que con lo que durmió durante la noche, que fue la ropa que se puso para ir al bar, y decidió ir a mirar por los alrededores de la casa…

Y al llegar a un sector una brisa pasa por detrás de ella y ella se da vuelta a mirar…_algo paso por atrás de mi…muy, pero muy rapido …_ y vuelve a mirar hacia adelante y se topa con dos ojos azules y salta…

Damon- murmuro recuperando el habla- Me asustaste- añadio

Que haces levantada tan temprano- le pregunto

Podría preguntar lo mismo yo, no lo crees- le dijo Rachel y el asiente y un ruido se siente a lo lejos- Que fue eso- pregunto mirando hacia donde viene el ruido

Un animal- contesto Damon y Rachel lo mira y el la mira a ella…_sus ojos están distintos a los de siempre…_- Un peligroso animal- susurro acercándose a ella, pero para su sorpresa ella no retrocede, se mantiene en su lugar…- Que no duraría en asesinar a alguien como tu-

Porque- pregunto en un susurro Rachel

Porque es lo que hace mejor- respondió Damon dando otro paso hacia ella

Debo temerle- pregunto Rachel

Mucho- aseguro Damon dando otro paso- Es un animal que es atractivo al ojo humano, pero asi de atractivo es de poderoso y peligroso- añadio

Como tu- pregunto Rachel…_porque dije eso…_

Exacto como yo- aseguro Damon…y por dentro esta sorprendido…

Entonces eres como ese animal- pregunto Rachel y Damon asiente

Aunque mas bien soy ese animal- añadio y Rachel solo lo mira- Sabes de que animal hablo Rachel- le pregunto y ella asiente y Damon sonríe…_asi que decirle no resulto tan difícil…-_ Entonces dilo-

Entonces, eres- empezó Rachel

Dilo- pidió Damon

Raro- pregunto Rachel…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Se que el final es como QUE...pero tiene su razon de ser, ya veran a medida que avance la historia...


	12. Raro igual Vampiro

Un besito a todos los que comentan :D...ninguna de las series me pertenece :(

* * *

12

RARO IGUAL VAMPIRO

Raro- repitió Damon incrédulo y Rachel asiente- Es en serio, enana- pregunto molesto

No- susurro Rachel y se mira las manos- Pero- siguio

Pero que- pregunto Damon

Pero no existen esos animales- añadio Rachel y lo mira- Como es posible que lo seas si esos animales no existen, son un mito- añadio…_vaya realmente es inteligente esta chica…_

A veces los mitos- siguio Damon- Son muy reales-

Que tanto- pregunto Rachel mirándolo y el sonríe y un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció y Rachel abre los ojos sorprendida- Damon- lo llamo

Que- susurro detrás de su oreja y Rachel se tensa- Me tienes miedo-

No realmente- respondió segura y pero esta algo nerviosa- Que mas es cierto de este mito- pregunto

Soy viejo- respondió Damon

Que tanto- pregunto Rachel intrigada…_me pregunto porque esto me parece tan normal…_

166 años- respondió Damon y Rachel se da vuelta y lo mira

No se nota-

Parte de los beneficios de la inmortalidad- añadio Damon- En serio no me temes- y ella niega con la cabeza y Damon le toma la mano y la atrae contra el y en un pestañeo Rachel siente dos punzones en el cuello…_oh por dios…_y siente un intenso dolor, pero nada mas ya que Damon se aleja de su cuello y la mira- Aun no asustada- pregunto

No- respondió Rachel y el la mira confundido

Porque no-

Confio en ti- respondió ella y el la mira sorprendido- No se como explicarlo, solo lo hago- añadio

Jamas nadie confía en mi tan ciegamente- confeso Damon

Jamas- pregunto Rachel y Damon asiente- Bueno, yo jamás he tenido un amigo de verdad antes- añadio- Alguien que confiara en mi lo suficiente como para decirme un secreto, sobretodo uno tan importante- y Damon solo la mira- Por cierto cuantos años tienes físicamente-

22- contesto- Por-

Curiosidad- respondió Rachel simplemente- Que se siente-

Que-

Morir-

Porque quieres saber eso- pregunto confundido

Curiosidad- contesto Rachel encogiéndose de hombros

No lo recuerdo realmente- contesto Damon- En serio no te asusta lo que soy- pregunto incrédulo

No- respondió Rachel- Es raro, pero no me asusta- le aseguro

Entonces di que soy- le pidió Damon

Un vampiro- dijo Rachel y el asiente- Realmente bebes sangre- y Damon asiente- Haz asesinado a alguien-

Si- contesto el

Te arrepientes de ello-

A veces- contesto Damon- Pero muchas otras solo me obligo a mismo a olvidar las emociones que surgen de ello- pauso- Necesito comer para sobrevivir y los humanos proveen mi alimento- añadio- Y no es muy distinto de que los humanos cazen animales para sobrevivir, no lo crees-

Cuando lo dices asi- siguio Rachel- Se entiende, pero no haz pensado en ser vegetariano, porque yo lo soy-

Te preocupa que lastime a alguien- le pregunto y ella asiente- Te aseguro que hace mucho no lo he hecho, el banco me ha proveido de sangre-

Oh- musito sorprendida- Ok-

Hay algo mas que debes saber- siguio Damon y ella lo mira- No soy el único vampiro que conoces- pauso- Stefan y Anna también lo son-

En serio- pregunto sorprendida y Damon asiente- Ok- murmuro- Por cierto no que uno de los mitos es que los vampiros se queman al sol- pregunto y Damon asiente- Como es que tu no, y además como te volviste uno- y Damon asiente y tiene cara pensativa…

Cuando volvi de la guerra- empezó y Rachel lo mira sorprendida- Fui un soldado confederado en la guerra civil- le conto y Rachel le sonríe y Damon sigue- Conoci a Katherine, de quien me enamore o crei estarlo, porque resulto ser que nos manipulaba para que creyéramos que la amábamos-

Creyéramos-

Stefan y yo- siguio Damon- Katherine es vampiro, y como tal tiene la capacidad de compeler a las personas y obligarla a hacer lo que quiera- añadio

Tu también puedes- pregunto y Damon asiente- Lo has hecho conmigo-

No- le respondió- Pero volviendo a la historia, mi padre era un cazador de vampiros, y por el bien de Katherine, por el amor que le tenia, le pedi a Stefan que no fuera simpatizante de ellos alrededor de el, pero nuestro padre igualmente tenia a Stefan en la mira asi que le dio a beber verbena, sin el saberlo, y cuando Katherine lo mordió la debilito y se la llevaron, y Stefan y yo tratamos de salvar y nos dispararon-

Fue cuando fallecieron- entendió Rachel

Y despertamos siendo vampiros- siguio Damon- Y Katherine había desaparecido-

Ok, pero no explica porque tu y los demás no se queman al sol- añadio Rachel y Damon asiente y levanta su mano

Este anillo- dijo tomando su dedo donde tiene el anillo- Tiene un hechizo que me permite mientras lo uso caminar bajo el sol-

Oh- musito Rachel observando el anillo- Hechizo-

Las brujas también existen- añadio Damon y Rachel lo mira sorprendida- Y también conoces a una- pauso- Bonnie-

Wow- exclamo Rachel- Como dije todo esto es raro, pero increíble-

En serio- pregunto incrédulo Damon y Rachel asiente- Tu eres mas rara por no estar asustada por todo esto-

Asi que decidiste decirle- dijo alguien y al ver Stefan los mira

Yep- contesto Damon- Confio en ella- añadio y Rachel lo mira sonriendo y ahora tiene cara confundida

Verbena- murmuro y ambos la miran- Porque la verbena debilito a Katherine-

Es nuestra debilidad- respondió Stefan y Rachel lo mira- Mientras tengas verbena en ti estas protegida ya sea de la manipulación de los vampiros y de que al morderte no puedan asesinarte-

Oh- musito Rachel- La verbena es una hermosa flor y es rara, lo mismo que la flor de acónito- añadio- Por cierto Elena sabe todo esto- y Damon y Stefan asienten

De hecho- siguio Damon- Elena es idéntica físicamente a Katherine- y Stefan mira a su hermano…_que rayos hace…_

Como es eso-

Creemos que Katherine antes de volverse un vampiro- siguio Damon- Tuvo una hija y Elena desciende de ella, pero es una teoría nada mas-

Oh- musito Rachel- Y Katherine, jamás supieron de ella- pregunto

Creimos que estaba en una tumba donde encerraron vampiros, esa era la razón por la que se la llevaban- siguio Damon- Pero compro su salida, y según Anna la vio en Chicago en 1983, pero no sabemos nada mas de ella-

Ya veo-

Si bien la conversación esta interesante- empezó Stefan- Deberiamos volver a la casa-

Si- dijo saltando Rachel- Quiero una ducha y además debo procesar toda esta información- añadio y le tomo la mano a Damon- Vamos- y lo empezó a tironear de vuelta a la casa y Damon se queja…mientras Stefan los mira alejarse…_esa niña es muy extraña…_ y se fue detrás de ellos…

…

Mas tarde…

Entonces- dijo Rachel sentada en la cama de Damon mientras este esta buscando algo- No es aburrido vivir tantos años- pregunto

No- contesto Damon- He viajado bastante y me he divertido mucho-

Sobre todo con chicas no- pregunto Rachel

Yep- contesto Damon- Sobre todo con mujeres- añadio mirándola y dándole un sonrisa coqueta y Rachel rola los ojos

Eres arrogante-

Y te agrado igualmente- le dijo y volvio a lo suyo

Que buscas- le pregunto Rachel tratando de ver por sobre su hombro

Historia- respondió Damon simplemente y Rachel tiene cara de confundida

Damon- llamo alguien de pronto y Rachel y Damon ven hacia la puerta y es Elena- Necesito hablar contigo- y miro a Rachel- Y hay pizza en la sala, por si tienes hambre- añadio sonriéndole

Ok- le dijo Rachel y se levanto- Los dejo solos voy a comer- añadio y salió de la habitación y Elena cierra la puerta y mira a Damon que la mira a ella

Porque le dijiste la verdad- pregunto…_sin rodeos, directo al punto, necesito saber que trama…_

Rachel es una chica especial- empezó Damon- Y aunque parezca extraño me nació decírselo y no me arrepiento-

Porque no- pregunto confundida Elena

Porque es la primera vez que alguien confía en mi- respondió Damon- Y ella lo hace y no perderé esa confianza mintiéndole-

Pero puede ser peligroso-

Me la voy a llevar de aquí pronto- le dijo Damon- Finalmente tiene clases el lunes y nadie sabe nada respecto a ella y su relación contigo, asi que mientras ello se mantenga asi, no hay de que preocuparse- añadio- Ademas no voy a dejar que le pase nada, asi que no te preocupes- aseguro

…

Rachel saca un pedazo de pizza y se sienta en la sala a comer, Stefan que también esta en la sala le dije que no había problema con que comiera ahí, asi que eso hace…mientras el la observa y ella lo mira

Tengo algo en la cara- le pregunto confundida

No- respondió Stefan

Entonces, porque me miras asi- le pregunto

No tienes miedo de estar aquí, sabiendo lo que Damon y yo somos- le pregunto finalmente

No- respondió Rachel- Deberia tener miedo-

Una persona normal lo tendría- le dijo Stefan

Entonces no hay novedad en ello- dijo Rachel- Finalmente todos siempre dicen que yo no soy normal-

Porque lo dicen-

Por como hablo de mis sueños de estar en Broadway y como hago de todo para lograr mis objetivos- le contesto Rachel- Y a veces lastimo a los demás en el proceso sin darme cuenta o quererlo-

Damon y tu son muy parecidos- le dijo Stefan- Pero si en serio nada de esto te asusta, esta bien- añadio

Ok- dijo Rachel simplemente y siguio comiendo- Por cierto, porque Damon siempre dice que lo regañaras, si el es el mayor-

Porque a pesar de ser el mayor, es el mas inmaduro de los dos- contesto Stefan- Y siempre hace cosas que no debería y termina lastimando a las personas que queremos-

Oh- musito Rachel entendiendo- Ahora se a que te refieres con que Damon y yo nos parecemos- añadio y Stefan asiente- Debe ser lindo tener un hermano, a lo mejor si yo tuviera una hermana ella haría lo mismo por mi-

Estoy seguro que si- le dijo Stefan…_y es triste que no podamos decirte que si la tienes…_

Y- dijo de pronto entrando Damon y sentándose al lado de Rachel- De que hablan- pregunto sonriendo, mientras Elena también se sienta al lado de Stefan

De lo arrogante e inmaduro que eres- le respondió Rachel simplemente y Damon frunce el seño

No me simpatizas Berry- le dijo cruzado de brazos y Rachel lo mira sonriendo

Mentiroso- le dijo y le saco la lengua y Damon decidió ignorarla y sacar un pedazo de pizza- Los vampiros también comen comida normal- pregunto confundida

A veces- respondió Damon- No nos alimenta, pero no es desagradable-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel mientras Elena la mira

Te ves muy tranquila con todo- le dijo y la chica la mira- Y me preocupa-

Porque-

Si bien, Stefan y Damon no son malos- siguio Elena- Hay vampiros que si lo son y son muy peligrosos, no deberías estar tan tranquila-

Oh- musito Rachel pensativa y sin mirarla y luego de unos segundos la mira- Creo que por lo mismo que dices es que estoy tan tranquila- siguio- Pues confio en Damon y se que no me lastimara, lo mismo respecto de Stefan, pero creo que si conociera otros vampiros no estaría igual- añadio- Y llámenme loca, pero por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón esto no se siente nuevo para mi-

De que hablas- le pregunto Stefan intrigado, y Damon y Elena tienen la misma cara

Bueno mientras Damon me decía todo- empezó- Me pregunte porque todo sonaba tan normal, porque digo siempre he pensado que los vampiros y todas las cosas sobrenaturales son mitos, pero al oir a Damon, fue como que si me estuviera diciendo como estaba el clima y no un gran secreto-

Eso es extraño- murmuro Elena y Rachel asiente

Pero no le tomare mucha importancia- siguio Rachel- Finalmente es un gran secreto y como tal lo mantendré guardado- añadio y miro a Damon- Lo prometo- aseguro y el le sonríe y Elena lo mira sorprendida…_jamás lo había visto sonreir asi, tan relajado y confiado…_y un teléfono suena y es el de Rachel y ella contesta…- Alo-

_Berry_- respondieron del otro lado

Noah- pregunto confundida Rachel

_Gracias a dios_- murmuro Puck del otro lado de la línea- _Donde mierda estas_- pregunto molesto y Rachel tiene cara de confundida

En casa de unos amigos- respondió- Por-

_Donde_- pregunto Puck preocupado…_que le sucede, jamás me habla asi…_

Noah pasa algo- le pregunto

_Berry solo respondeme donde mierda estas_- le pidió Puck

No estoy en Lima si es eso lo que te preocupa- le respondió Rachel

_Ok_- murmuro Puck dejando salir un suspiro…_ok, eso es mas extraño aun…esta aliviado_

Noah, en serio pasa algo- le pregunto de nuevo

_Todos te hemos estado buscando_- empezó Puck- _Recuerdas a la esposa de Schue_-

Si- respondió Rachel

_La encontraron muerta ayer_- dijo Puck- _Según la televisión lo atribuyen a un animal salvaje o algo, porque la encontraron sin sangre alguna y como ayer no apareciste y Hummel dijo que te estuvo llamando todo el dia y no contestabas, los tenias a todos preocupados_-

Oh- musito Rachel- Espera no encontraron sangre en su cuerpo- repitió y Elena, Damon y Stefan la miran

_Exacto_- contesto Puck- _De hecho hay una alerta en Lima de que no puedes andar despues de las 10 en la calle, hasta que den con el animal, y si andas tienes que andar con un adulto o algo_- añadio

Ok- entendió Rachel

_Cuando vuelves_-

Mañana lo mas probable- le contesto Rachel- Gracias por preocuparte por mi Noah y dile a todos los demás que también les agradezco y que estoy bien-

_Ok_- murmuro Puck- _Solo ten cuidado cuando vuelvas_- añadio

Lo tendre- aseguro Rachel- Nos vemos el lunes-

_Si nos vemos Berry_- contesto Puck y ambos colgaron y Rachel mira a Damon

Crees que Anna lastimaría a alguien en Lima- le pregunto

No- contesto seguro- A ella y a su mama les parece gustar el lugar- y Rachel asiente

Que sucedió- pregunto Elena

La ex esposa de mi profesor de español fue encontrada muerta anoche- contesto Rachel- Según Noah en las noticias dicen que fue un animal que le dreno la sangre y supongo que como jamás eso había pasado antes en Lima están extremando la seguridad y no se puede andar despues de las 10 en la calle en la noche y si eres menor debes ir acompañado de un adulto si pasa-

Ya veo- contesto Stefan- Lo que puede significar que-

O Anna y Pearl son estúpidas- siguio Damon- O hay otro vampiro en Lima- añadio y Stefan asiente

Esta bien si volvemos mañana- le pregunto Rachel a Damon y este asiente- Ok, entonces ire a arreglar mis cosas- y con eso se fue, y los demás se miran

No creen que alguien este buscando a Rachel, verdad- pregunto Elena

Porque lo harian- pregunto confundido Damon

Porque es hija de Isobel y una Pierce- contesto Elena

Si, pero nadie sabe de su existencia- siguio Damon- Excepto nosotros-

Isobel sabe- añadio Elena- Y ambos saben que no podemos confiar en ella- y Damon y Stefan asienten

Creo que seria bueno si voy con ustedes- dijo Stefan y Damon lo mira confundido- El vampiro que esta en Lima puede ser peligroso-

Si vas yo también voy- añadio Elena

Eh, no se supone que ambos tienen clases- les pregunto Damon

Tenemos dos semanas de quiebre por un problema que hubo- le contesto Stefan

Ademas los de ultimo año tenemos preferencias- añadio Elena- Voy a llamar a Bonnie y ver si viene con nosotros-

Porque- pregunto Damon con odiosidad

Porque puede ser de ayuda- respondió Stefan y Elena asiente y sale de la sala

No me gusta la idea- se quejo Damon

Te guste o no- empezó Stefan- Asi lo haremos- añadio y se fue también de la sala

…

Al otro dia todos ponen sus bolsos en el auto de Damon…

Porque Stefan, Elena y Bonnie vienen con nosotros- pregunto Rachel

Por seguridad- le respondió Damon- Y poder investigar mejor lo del vampiro que anda en Lima-

Se quedaran contigo- le pregunto Rachel

Yep- dijo Damon simplemente- Por cierto- añadio- Cuando vuelven tus padres-

El viernes, por- pregunto Rachel

Porque entonces te quedaras con nosotros- le respondió

Se cuidarme- le dijo Rachel

Lo se, pero por precaución, prefiero que te quedes con nosotros- añadio- Y es solo hasta que tus padres lleguen o sepamos quien esta detrás de los ataques-

Ok- concedió Rachel

Se me olvido algo- dijo Damon y entro a la casa y Rachel se queda parada al lado de la cajuela del auto buscando algo en su reproductor de música

Entonces- dijo alguien de pronto y Rachel se da cuenta que es el hombre con el que se encontró en el Grill- Aquí estas- añadio y Rachel se tensa

Que quiere- le pregunto asustada

Alaric- dijo Elena saliendo de la casa y parándose cerca de Rachel- Que haces aquí-

Es solo- empezó y mira a Rachel- No entiendo como es posible que seas tan parecida a- y miro a Elena- Isobel- y Rachel lo mira sorprendida

Isobel- susurro Rachel…

CONTINUARA…


	13. Molestia inexplicablemente explicable

Lamento si Damon no estan parecido al de la serie y no estan ironico, pero es algo parte de la historia que no sea tan asi, pero sigue siendo el...ninguna de las series me pertenece :(

* * *

13

MOLESTIA INEXPLICABLEMENTE EXPLICABLE

Como conoce ese nombre- pregunto Rachel saliendo de su estado de sorpresa

Era mi esposa- respondió Alaric- Como tu lo conoces- le pregunto

Dijo era- pregunto Rachel y Alaric asiente- Esta muerta- pregunto triste

Es una forma de decirlo- respondió Alaric y miro a Elena y ella niega con la cabeza- Pero como sabes tu ese nombre- repitió mirando a Rachel de nuevo

Es el nombre de mi…-

ALARIC- dijo Damon interrumpiendo a Rachel y Alaric lo mira- Que estas haciendo por aquí- pregunto poniendo a Rachel bajo su hombro

Vine a hablar con Elena de hecho- respondió y mira a Rachel- Y no pensé encontrarme con Mary aquí- añadio

Tendremos que hablar despues- le dijo Elena- Vamos de salida en un viaje asi que-

Ok- concedió Alaric- Pero cuando vuelvan hablaremos- añadio y Elena asiente y el finalmente se va y Rachel mira a Elena y a Damon…_por la forma en que hablan se nota que se conocen mucho…me pregunto porque no me dejaron decirle que Isobel es el nombre de mi madre y porque el señor este despues de estar tan insistente solo se fue…algo me ocultan…_

Bien, nos vamos- pregunto Damon una vez Stefan y Bonnie salen de la casa y todos asienten y se meten al auto de Damon…y durante el camino se fueron bastante callados, hasta que…

Sabian que el nombre de la esposa de ese señor es el mismo que el de mi madre- les pregunto Rachel

Si- respondió Damon simplemente y los otros tres que están sentados en el asiento trasero lo miran sorprendidos

Porque no me dijeron nada- pregunto Rachel

Porque es un tema sensible para el pobre hombre- contesto Damon

Pero pude haber obtenido información acerca de ella de el o al menos saber que esta muerta al parecer- dijo molesta Rachel y triste

Nunca encontraron el cuerpo de la esposa de Alaric- le dijo Damon- A eso debe haberse referido- añadio

Entonces es posible que este viva- pregunto Rachel y Damon asiente- Ok- añadio esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y su teléfono sono y lo contesto, asi que se puso hablar con sus padres mientras los demás la escuchan…y al terminar de hablar guarda su celular y mira a Damon- Me van a decir algo mas de ella- pregunto

No- le dijo Damon

Porque-

Porque no- le respondió Damon y Rachel tiene cara de molesta

Tengo derecho a saber de mi mama-

Según se- continuo Damon- Los contratos de madres sustitutas prohíben que las partes tengan cercanía-

Y- pregunto Rachel

Mientras el contrato exista- siguio Damon- No tengo porque decirte nada-

Eso es cruel- le dijo Rachel molesta

Aunque lo sea no te dire nada- le repitió Damon…_no al menos por ahora_

Y cuando si me diras-

No pronto- aseguro Damon y Rachel mira a los demás

Lo siento Rachel- le dijo Elena- Pero concuerdo con Damon, por ahora no diremos nada de Isobel- añadio y los demás asienten y Rachel los mira molestos y se sienta derecha mirando hacia adelante y el silencio en el auto se hace…solo la música se escucha…

Despues de un par de horas, Rachel reconoce la entrada de Lima…- Dejame en mi casa- le dijo a Damon

Dijiste que te quedarías con nosotros- le pregunto confundido

Cambie de idea- le dijo- Quiero estar sola- añadio- Y sino me dejas ahí le dire a Figgins que me secuestraste y que estuve dias sin comer- le dijo y el la mira confundido- Y creeme puedo convencerlo de que lo hiciste-

Me estas amenazando- le pregunto incrédulo y en cinco segundos Rachel se puso a llorar a mares- OK- cedió simplemente y en una hora mas llegan a casa de Rachel

Gracias- dijo y Damon se baja con ella para ayudarla a que saque su equipaje- Gracias- repitió tomando su bolso- Y nos vemos en la escuela- y con eso se dio la vuelta

Te recojo mañana- le dijo Damon

No- le dijo ella mientras sigue caminando- Me voy en mi auto- y Bonnie baja la ventana del auto

RACHEL- grito y la chica la mira- No le habras a nadie y no dejes entrar a nadie que te parezca sospechoso, te protegerá contra los Damons, porque sin tu permiso no pueden entrar- y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Ok- y con eso abrió la puerta y se metió a la casa y Damon niega con la cabeza y se mete a su auto de nuevo y lo hace partir…_no tiene para que molestarse, solo estoy tratando de protegerla, nada mas…vez Damon, eso te pasa por hacer algo bueno…_

Ya se le pasara la molestia- aseguro Elena

No creen que sea bueno decirle respecto a Isobel- pregunto Bonnie- Para que este alerta-

Si no somos capaces de decirle que ella y Elena son medias hermanas- dijo Damon- Hablar de Isobel no tiene sentido-

Porque- pregunto Bonnie confundida

Porque es mucho mejor para ella saber de Elena primero que de Isobel- añadio Stefan- Ambas serian un apoyo para la otra- y miro a su novia que se mira las manos- Y se que tu no estas lista para decirle-

No creo estarlo aun- concordo Elena- Y apenas lo este, yo misma se lo dire- aseguro…_y casi ya lo estoy solo necesito algo especial…_y con eso todos siguieron de camino a casa de Damon, y al llegar despues de refrescarse decidieron planear como harán la investigación acerca del vampiro, además de que Damon no les puede ayudar porque tiene que trabajar y ponerle un ojo a Rachel…

La cual lo empezó a ignorar apenas empezaron las clases el dia lunes y el solo la mira y ella lo mira molesta y el rola los ojos y ella lo mira exasperada y se va por otro lado…pero Damon sabe que en el club no puede evitarlo, asi que al dia siguiente en el club…Rachel esta parada al lado del piano ordenando unos papeles…

Vas a seguir ignorándome- le pregunto Damon en su oído

Dejame en paz- le dijo molesta y se da vuelta a verlo- Decidiste mantener tu boca cerrada ante algo que es importante para mi, asi que tengo todo el derecho a mantener la boca cerrada y no hablarte- añadio y Damon va a decir algo, cuando todos los demás empiezan a entrar- Gracias por el ofrecimiento señor Salvatore, pero tengo que declinar- le dijo política y odiosamente Rachel y Damon rola los ojos mientras Rachel se fue a sentar y los demás la miran confundidos pero nadie dice nada porque Schue entra y Rachel y Finn ensayan una canción que Schue les da, y no queda muy bien…

Si me permite- dijo Damon y todos lo miran- La voz de Finn no es lo suficientemente fuerte para igualar con la de Rachel- y todos concuerdan con el, bueno todos excepto…

Gracias por su comentario señor Salvatore- le dijo Rachel sarcásticamente con una sonrisa en su rostro y todos los demás la miran sorprendidos por su tono- Pero asi como le gusta quedarse callado con las cosas importantes, le agradecería mucho, si esta vez hiciera honor a ello y se callara- le pidió molesta

Vas a seguir- le dijo exasperado Damon

Que estoy siguiendo- pregunto Rachel- No hay nada que seguir- añadio- Porque no hay nada que decir, porque no es asi como usted lo ve, señor Salvatore-

Deja de actuar como una niñita mimada- le dijo- Y acepta las cosas como son-

Mimada- pregunto molesta Rachel- Esto no tiene nada que ver con ser mimada- añadio- Tiene que ver con…-

Ser odiosa- termino por ella Damon y Rachel lo mira enfurecida, mientras los demás los demás los miran mas confundidos cada vez

Estoy perdido- le susurro Artie a Tina y ella asiente

Es como si nos hubiéramos perdiendo algo- añadio Tina- O todo realmente- y los demás asienten

IDIOTA- grito Rachel finalmente golpeando fuertemente el piso con el pie y se fue del salón y Damon rola los ojos y para sorpresa de todos toma el bolso de Rachel, que esta abandono en el salón y se va también, mientras los demás solo se miran

De que nos perdimos- vocifero Mike y todos solo se encogen de hombros confundidos…

Mientras afuera, Damon no encontró el auto de Rachel…_como mierda encendio el auto sin llaves, y como mierda corrió tan rápido…_y se va a su auto y lo enciende y busca su teléfono…

_Alo_- le contestaron

Elena, soy Damon-

_Lo se, sucedió algo_- pregunto confundida

Rachel hizo otro berrinche- contesto Damon- Y se fue a su casa, asi que para alla voy-

_Ok, voy para alla también_- le dijo Elena y con eso colgó

Si, alla te veo- murmuro sarcástico Damon…y llega a la casa de Rachel y ve el auto de la chica estacionado frente al garaje de la casa y se baja con el bolso y toca la puerta…

LARGATE- le grito molesta Rachel

Traje tu bolso- le dijo Damon, pero nadie le contesta- Vamos Berry, deja de ser terca y abreme- le pidió

VETE- grito Rachel- PERO DEJA EL BOLSO- añadio y Damon rola los ojos

No me voy, ni dejo el bolso hasta que abras- le aseguro Damon y adentro Rachel observa la puerta y se acerca y la abre y Damon la mira sonriendo

No entres- le ordeno

Ya me dejaste entrar una vez, ya tengo permiso para entrar- le dijo sonriendo Damon y va entrar, pero la barrera esta ahí y no lo deja pasar- Que rayos- murmuro sorprendido

Dame mi bolso- le pidió Rachel y el la mira- Quiero mi bolso Damon- y un auto llega frente a la casa, pero ninguno de los dos lo nota

No te lo dare- le dijo el- Hasta que hables conmigo y dejes de estar molesta-

Tengo derecho a estarlo- le dijo exasperada

Crei que confiabas en mi- le dijo Damon

Lo hago- le aseguro Rachel- Pero donde esta el que tu confies en mi-

Tambien lo hago- le aseguro Damon, pero ella lo mira exceptica- Enana, confio en ti, y además se que no estas lista para saber cosas de Isobel-

Porque- pregunto

Por mi- respondió alguien mas y al ver Elena aparece al lado de Damon y Rachel la mira confundida- Y por como ella actuo conmigo y con todos a los que amo cuando la conoci-

Conociste a mi madre- pregunto Rachel

Si- contesto Elena- Pero no es solo tu madre- añadio y Rachel esta confundida- Tambien es mi madre biológica- y la cara de Rachel es de sorpresa total

Entonces tu y yo- empezó Rachel y Elena asiente sonriendo

Somos medias hermanas- añadio Elena y Rachel la sigue mirando sorprendida…

CONTINUARA…


	14. Lazos ocultos

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, en serio me tiene muy feliz la respuesta de todos a este crossover :D, salvaberry gracias, y no romanticismo entre Damon y Rachel, aunque podria verse de ese modo en algunos momentos en el desarrollo del fic, y respecto a Alaric el ya hizo su aparicion, y no, no es el padre de Rachel, tenia la idea en un inicio pero decide dejarla de lado por la sencilla razon de que sigo algo de la trama de ambas series y seria algo extraño, lo que me lleva a decir que este fic se desarrolla en Glee despues de los seccionales, en especifico el capitulo 14 de la primera temporada, y The Vampire Diaries, despues del capitulo 21 de la primera temporada, aunque Elena y todos los personajes tienen 18 años, que no son vampiros...

Gracias tambien a MarilizzieCullen13, espero no decepcionarte con la actitud de Rachel... y camy salvatore de wayland, me encanta saber que te gusta Noah, y tendra su momento en el fic, lo prometo :D

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenece :(

* * *

14

LAZOS OCULTOS

_No tengo idea de cómo llegamos a mi habitación, pero aquí estamos…Elena y yo, sentadas en mi cama…o debería decir mi hermana y yo sentadas en mi cama…y no se que decir o hacer…aunque no me siento tan mal como debo verme..._

Mientras Elena la mira…_despues de que le dije que somos medias hermanas, entro en estado algo catatónico, y le pedi que dejara entrar a Damon y a Stefan y lo hizo y despues me la traje a su cuarto, es bastante especial este lugar…sera mejor empezar a hablar o realmente se pondrá catatónica…- _Rachel- llamo Elena y Rachel la mira- Estas bien-

Lo estoy- le aseguro Rachel- Solo algo choqueada-

Yo también lo estaba cuando me mostraste la foto de Isobel y me dijiste que era tu madre biológica- le conto Elena

Porque no me dijiste ahí- le pregunto Rachel

Porque no sabia como decírtelo, y recién nos estábamos empezando a conocer- contesto Elena- Y quería acostumbrarme a la idea de que tengo una hermana biológica-

Entiendo- susurro Rachel- Y entonces el que me digas ahora significa que ya te acostumbraste a la idea- y Elena asiente

Y que además debemos hablar un poco de Isobel- añadio

A cerca de que- pregunto Rachel

A cerca de lo que dije respecto al haber conocido a Isobel- respondió Elena y Rachel abre la boca en forma de "O"- Rachel quieres conocerla- pregunto y Rachel asiente- Te decepcionaras de ella-

Porque-

No es una buena persona- contesto Elena- No lo ha sido hace mucho- añadio dejando de mirar a Rachel- Y te lastimaría sin pensarlo-

Pero soy su hija- refuto Rachel y Elena la mira triste

Isobel hace mucho que ya no le importa si estas relacionada con ella o no- siguio Elena- Para ella todo es acerca del poder y obtener lo que quiere sin importar nada-

Lo ultimo suena a mi, un poco- murmuro Rachel

Pero tu no lastimarías a tu familia- le dijo Elena y Rachel asiente- Isobel lo haría, porque para ella no hay diferencia entre su familia y aquellos que no lo son-

En serio- pregunto incrédula Rachel y Elena asiente

No te lo diría si no lo fuera- le aseguro- Creeme me decepcione mucho al conocerla, pero al menos yo tengo recuerdos de mi mama, la mujer que me crio como su hija, pero tu-

No- añadio Rachel entendiendo- Porque Isobel es asi como dices-

Porque ya no es humana- y Rachel la mira sorprendida

Es un- continuo Rachel y Elena asiente- Oh- musito entendiendo- Mi madre biológica es un vampiro-

Asi es- aseguro Elena- Por eso para Alaric esta algo asi como muerta, porque-

Es un muerto viviente- añadio Rachel y Elena asiente- Por eso no me querian decir nada-

Si- contesto Elena- Porque lo que menos quería era que te decepcionaras de ella por lo que paso conmigo, pero debes estar prevenida- añadio y sonríe- Y además que quería decirte que eres mi hermanita- y Rachel le sonríe y la abraza

Jamas había tenido una hermana- murmuro mientras la abraza y Elena sonríe- Y menos pensé que algun dia la tendría, y mas aun que compartiéramos sangre- y Elena la apreta fuerte y Rachel también lo hace y ambas se separan- No te decepciona saber que yo soy tu hermana-

Porque me decepcionaría- le pregunto confundida Elena

No soy muy agradable- murmuro Rachel sin mirarla

No tengo de la menor idea de que hablas Rachel- le dijo Elena y Rachel la mira- Porque eres agradable, talentosa, obstinada, comprensiva, dulce, con un enorme corazón, paciente en una extraña forma, amorosa, y muchas otras importantes cosas mas- y Rachel le sonríe- Sin mencionar además que eres muy bella-

Tu también lo eres- le dijo algo ruborizada Rachel y Elena le sonríe- Y me alegra mucho saber que somos medias hermanas-

Dejemos lo en hermanas te parece- le pidió y Rachel asiente- Y solo por seguridad, me gustaría que lo mantuviéramos entre nosotros-

Por-

Hay muchos vampiros haya afuera, en especial una que no me gustaría nada que supiera que existes- le contesto Elena

Ok- concedió Rachel, y recordó algo- Espera si somos hermanas, y tu desciendes de Katherine, significa que yo…-

Si- respondió Elena y Rachel la mira sorprendida- Según sabemos Katherine debe haber tenido una hija antes de ser transformada y ambas descendemos de esa hija al parecer- pauso- Según una foto que tiene Stefan de ella, yo soy idéntica a ella, aun no sabemos el porque somos iguales, siendo que ella no falleció ni nada- y Rachel asiente

Hablas de lo de reencarnar- y Elena asiente

Y además Stefan y Damon dicen que tu personalidad es muy parecida a la de ella- siguio Elena- Y que además suenas un poco como ella al cantar también-

Oh- musito Rachel- Entonces herede mi talento por el lado de mi madre- y Elena asiente- No todo esto convierte a Katherine en algo asi como nuestra muchos tatara abuela-

Si, supongo- concedió Elena

Wow- exclamo Rachel- Es irreal, tengo una hermana, su novio es un vampiro, el hermano de su novio es un vampiro que además es mi mejor amigo, mi madre es un vampiro y mi tatara abuela también lo es…wow- añadio

Lo estas tomando muy bien- le dijo Elena y Rachel la mira- Cuando yo supe todo esto estaba hecha un desastre-

Lo siento- y Elena niega con la cabeza

Esta bien- le aseguro- Ahora tengo algo para ti- añadio y Rachel la mira confundida y Elena se levanta y se acerca al escritorio donde dejo su bolso al entrar a la habitación y saco una caja y volvio a sentarse al lado de Rachel- No es mucho, pero quiero que tengas algo de mi parte- y le da la caja y Rachel la abre

Wow- exclamo al ver un collar con un extraño diseño en el, pero hermoso

Es un relicario- le dijo Elena- Bonnie le puso verbena, asi que no podrán manipularte mientras lo tengas puesto, asi que te sugiero que siempre lo lleves- y Rachel asiente y la abraza

Gracias, es precioso- le dijo al soltarla

De nada- le dijo Elena sonriendo- Te ayudo a ponértelo- y Rachel asiente y le pone el collar- Prometeme que lo usaras siempre-

Lo prometo- le aseguro Rachel- Y respecto a Isobel, no me formare ningún juicio respecto a ella, pero si la veo tendre cuidado-

Es todo lo que pido- le dijo Elena- Bajemos, Damon debe estar perdiendo un poco la cabeza- añadio

Realmente te importa si la pierde- le pregunto

No- respondió divertida Elena y Rachel se rie- Pero estoy segura que Stefan esta algo harto de las miradas que el y Bonnie se deben estar dando, y a el si quiero salvarlo-

Ok- concedió Rachel y ambas salieron abrazadas de la habitación…y al bajar tal cual y predijo Elena, Bonnie esta sentada en un sillón opuesto a donde esta Damon y se miran fijamente y Stefan los mira agotado- Si no supiera que se detestan diría que sienten algo el uno por el otro, por la forma intensa en la que se miran- dijo Rachel y los otros tres de la sala las miran

Ni que estuviera loca- dijo molesta Bonnie y Rachel se rie y Elena también…finalmente decidieron ordenar una pizza y quedarse con Rachel por un rato, hasta que ella se disculpo y fue arriba y en un rato al bajar viene con un bolso

Adonde vas- le pregunto Damon parado al lado de la escalera

Recuerdo que me pediste que me quedara con ustedes- le dijo y Damon asiente- Pues me voy con ustedes, aunque me llevo mi auto, porque lo necesito para moverme a mis clases- añadio y lo mira- Aunque si cambiaste de idea- y Damon le agarra el brazo y la atrae contra el y la abraza

No cambie de idea- le aseguro mientras la abraza- Ya no estas molesta conmigo- y Rachel lo mira

No, ya no- le aseguro y Damon le sonríe- Entiendo porque no quisiste decir nada, pero trata para la proxima de confiar mas en mi- le pidio

Ok- concedio Damon y Elena y Stefan los miran sonriendo

La cocina esta lista- informo Bonnie- Nos vamos- pregunto y todos asienten

Rachel va con nosotros en su auto- le conto Elena

Genial- dijo sonriendo Bonnie- Asi nos preocupamos menos- y todos asienten y Damon asegura la casa y Rachel pone la alarma y sale de la casa y mete su bolso a su auto y se va tras los otros dos autos el de Damon y una camioneta…_me pregunto de donde sacaron la camioneta, aunque deben haberla arrendado…_

Y al llegar a casa de Damon, este le mostro la habitación en la que se quedara, su casa tiene cuatro habitaciones, Damon tiene la principal y las otras tres son para invitados, y Elena y Stefan están compartiendo una y Bonnie la otra, asi que Rachel puede tener su propio lugar…

En la mañana mientras todos desayunan, Bonnie, Elena y Stefan aun están en pijama en la cocina, mientras Rachel y Damon ya están listos para salir…

Por cierto, como van las investigaciones respecto al vampiro- pregunto Rachel y todos la miran- Que-

Tu tono es tan casual que me da algo de miedo- le confeso Bonnie

Directo al punto- dijo Rachel simplemente- Para que ir de rodeos, si quiero saber algo cuando puedo simplemente preguntar directamente- añadio y Bonnie asiente entendiendo

Tenemos una reunión con el forense y con un sujeto que trabaja en la estación de policía- le conto Elena

No se meterán en problemas- pregunto preocupada Rachel

Usaremos a Stefan para que olviden lo que nos dijeron- le dijo Bonnie

Oh- musito Rachel entendiendo y miro el reloj y se paro- Ok, suerte entonces, pero me tengo que ir, asi que los veo mas tarde- y todos asienten y Rachel agarra su bolso y sale disparada de la casa

Esa niña es cada vez mas rara- murmuro Bonnie y Stefan asiente

No mas rara que tu- le dijo Damon sonriendo a Bonnie y ella lo mira molesta- Pero bueno también me voy- añadio y también se despidió y se fue, mientras los otros terminan de desayunar

Bien voy a bañarme- dijo Elena

ESPERA, yo también quiero el baño- le grito Bonnie y Elena niega con la cabeza y corre hacia las escaleras y Bonnie tras ella- ELENA- grito mientras Elena se rie y Stefan sonríe…_ya van a pelear por el baño…_y luego se puso serio

EY, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO USARLO- grito Stefan y se fue rápido arriba…

…

En la escuela Rachel fue a la oficina de Schue para disculparse por su salida del salón del coro, le dijo que solo estaba estresada, pero que se disculpo con Damon y el la perdono, y Schue acepto su disculpa, y ella siguio su dia mas tranquila, porque no quería tener problemas…

En la hora despues del almuerzo de nuevo tiene glee y para su sorpresa todos ya están ahí, menos Schue y Damon, y todos la miran

Que- pregunto confundida

Que rayos te paso ayer- le pregunto Puck

Que mas Puck- dijo con odiosidad Santana- Arrebato de diva, nada mas-

No- intervino Kurt- Eso fue algo mas, asi que explicate Diva- y todos asienten con el, mientras Santana rola los ojos, y Brittany solo mira Rachel

Estaba molesta con Damon es todo- les dijo Rachel simplemente- Es algo desagradable-

Desagradablemente exquisito- murmuro Santana y todos los chicos, menos Kurt, y mas Rachel rolan los ojos, mientras las chicas y Kurt asienten

Pero- siguio Rachel- Ya me disculpe y ya hable con el señor Schue también, asi que todo esta bien- aseguro y siente algo vibrar y saca su teléfono y sonríe, y se sienta y responde y mientras lo guarda Damon y Schue entran al salón…y empiezan con la lección…

Al terminar la hora, Rachel se le acerca a Damon…- Hey-

Hey enana- y Rachel rola los ojos- Paso algo- le pregunto

Tengo una cita- le dijo y el la mira levantando las cejas

Crei que dijiste que no tenias novio- le recordó Damon..._llego la hora de decir la verdad enana..._y Rachel mira para todos lados y luego lo mira y señala con su mano para que se acerque y Damon lo hace

Eso es lo que todos creen- susurro Rachel- Tuve que decirle a todos eso para poder tener una relación con mi novio-

Porque tendrías que mentirle a tus amigos para poder salir con tu novio- pregunto confundido

Porque mi novio es el vocalista masculino de Adrenalina Vocal- le contesto Rachel- Que es nuestra principal competencia y todos querian que terminara con el, pero realmente me gusta, y mas el drama que tuve con Finn, bueno solo quiero poder tener una relación de verdad sin que nadie meta su nariz-

Ya veo- entendió Damon- Ok, pero asegurate de avisarle a Elena y de estar antes de las 7 en casa- y Rachel asiente- Y no le digas a tu novio que te estas quedando conmigo, ya que entre menos personas lo sepan, mejor- añadio y Rachel asiente de nuevo

Ok- dijo Rachel sonriendo- Nos vemos capitan- añadio en señal de saludo y se fue rápido dejando a Damon con una sonrisa en el rostro

Jamas te había visto sonreir asi- dijo alguien y al ver es Anna

Y yo tampoco jamás pensé que tu y tu madre fueran estúpidas- añadio Damon y Anna lo mira confundida- Me vas a negar que no fueron ustedes las de el ataque-

No fuimos nosotras- le aseguro Anna- Y creeme mi mama esta preocupada- añadio- Y que tanto sabe Rachel, porque escuche lo que hablaban-

Todo- contesto Damon y Anna lo mira sorprendida- Incluso de ti también-

Pero, como, porque- pregunto entre cortado Anna

Como, yo le dije- empezó Damon y Anna lo mira mas sorprendida- Porque, bueno confio en ella y mas explicación no es necesaria-

Pero, si sabe, como es que no esta asustada, ni nada-

Solo no lo esta- le dijo Damon- Y es sorprendente, pero no nos tiene miedo, no al menos a mi, Stefan o a ti-

Eso explica porque no me ha mirado distinto- entendió Anna- De hecho cuando la vi el lunes en clases me sonrío y todo- añadio- Aunque si bien antes me miraba raro, fue la primera en aceptarme en el club, por eso no me molesta como es-

A que te refieres que te miraba raro- le pregunto confundido

Me refiero a que cuando entre aquí por primera vez, ella era la única que estaba aquí- empezó Anna- Y al verme me miro intesamente y me dijo que era rara y yo solo la mire algo ofendida y me dijo que no me preocupara que ella también lo era, y que si quería unirme me sentiría bienvenida de inmediato-

Ya veo- murmuro Damon…_a mi también me llamo raro despues de que le pregunte que es lo que era…me pregunto si será una palabra que tiene pegada o será algo mas…_

Damon- llamo Anna y este la mira- Mencionaste a Elena- y Damon asiente- Esta aquí-

Si, y Stefan y Bonnie también- contesto Damon

Oh- musito Anna- Ok- añadio- Mejor me voy a las clases que me quedan- y Damon asiente- Nos vemos- y Damon asiente de nuevo y Anna se va y Damon la mira irse…_me pregunto si ocultara algo…aunque sera mejor ir a su casa una vez tenga noticias de Stefan y los demás…_y Damon sigue en lo suyo…

…

Rachel esta parada al lado de su auto esperando que Jessie salga de su ensayo, cuando lo ve salir y sonríe, pero Jessie no esta solo, viene con una mujer…_esa debe ser su entrenadora…tiene un extraño aire con alguien, me pregunto con quien…porque me parece tan familiar…_y ve que Jessie se despide de la mujer que se va por otro lado y Jessie ve a Rachel y se le acerca y apenas la ve la besa…

Te extrañe- susurro Jessie al cortar el beso y Rachel le sonríe- Todo salió bien en tu viaje-

Perfecto- le aseguro Rachel- Gracias por entender que no tendríamos comunicación por el fin de semana-

No te preocupes, entiendo completamente- le aseguro Jessie

Por cierto Jess, quien es la mujer con la que saliste- le pregunto Rachel

Mi entrenadora- respondió Jessie y Rachel asiente…_lo supuse…_- La señorita Shelby Corcoran- añadio

Ya veo-

Por-

Me pareció algo familiar, pero debe ser solo mi imaginación- añadio Rachel y Jessie le sonríe y la abraza y su cara se pone algo extraña- Nos vamos a comer- le pregunto y el la mira y asiente- Te sigo, porque debo andar en mi auto, con lo del ataque y todo-

Entiendo- le aseguro Jessie y le da otro beso y se va a su auto y Rachel lo sigue y ambos llegan a un restaurant y entran juntos…

…

Damon llega a su casa…- CARIÑO ESTOY EN CASA-

EN LA COCINA- respondió Stefan y Damon llega- Y no soy tu cariño- añadio mirando unos papeles y Damon se rie y se va al refrigerador y saca un caja de jugo

Y Elena y Bonnie- pregunto

Elena esta hablando con Jenna y Bonnie fue al baño- respondió Stefan- Y Rachel llamo asi que- y Damon asiente

Averiguaron algo- pregunto sentándose y tomando jugo de la caja

Según el informe del forense Terri Schuester murió desangrada- contesto Stefan pasándole un papel a Damon el que lo toma y lo lee- Y la policía no tiene indicio alguno de cómo la desangraron solo a través de seis pequeños orificios, dos en su cuello, y dos en cada brazo-

Fueron tres entonces- pregunto

No- respondió Bonnie entrando a la cocina- Hicieron moldes de los orificios y el ancho de estos coinciden, fueron todos hechos por el mismo objeto o en este caso vampiro-

Ya veo-

Y la policía realmente esta desconcertada- añadio Bonnie- Jamas algo asi había ocurrido en Lima, y menos aun Ohio-

Pero por antecedentes que tienen de casos interestatales- siguio Stefan- Creen que fue un animal-

Interestatales- pregunto Damon confundido

Virgina y Washington son los estados con mas ataques en sus bosques realizados por animales- le conto Stefan

Washington- dijo sorprendió Damon y Stefan asiente- Extraño-

Es lo de menos- dijo Bonnie- Al menos las autoridades no saben que es algo sobrenatural, lo que nos deja mas campo a nosotros para averiguar- y Stefan asiente

Entonces hay que hablar con Anna y Pearl- añadio Damon y Stefan asiente- Le preguntaremos a Rachel donde vive Anna cuando llegue e iremos a su casa- y los otros dos asienten…

…

Rachel se despide de Jessie afuera del restaurant y se sube a su auto y se va, mientras Jessie la ve alejarse y saca su celular y marca algo y se lo pone en su oído…- Ya volvió- dijo…

CONTINUARA…


	15. Sospechas

Gracias por los comentarios, jamas me canso de agradecerles :D...camy salvatore de wayland, salvaberry y miss salvatore, en serio lo siento, y espero que sigan leyendo igualmente, pero en este fic no habra nada romantico entre Rachel y Damon, y si no niego que se ven adorables juntos (puntos por la foto miss salvatore, ya la habia visto antes, y literalmente grite cuando vi a Lea e Ian juntos, fue "Oh dios! Rachel y Damon, Playin the villain, el fic en ingles que inspiro este, se convirtio en realidad y MI fic tambien", ultra HAPPY) pero no los veo como pareja, no en este fic por lo menos...y estoy tratando de terminarlo, por ello estoy subiendo mas rapido :D

Pero en serio espero que sigan leyendo a pesar de que Damon y Rachel no tengan nada romanticamente :), porque a pesar de ello seguiran siendo adorables aqui igual :D

Ninguna de las series me pertenece :(

* * *

15

SOSPECHAS

Rachel llega a casa de Damon y el y Stefan le piden la dirección de Anna y ella se las da y ambos se van a la casa…y al llegar ahí…- Damon, Stefan, que hacen aquí- les pregunto Anna al verlos en la puerta

Dejanos entrar- le ordeno Damon

A que vienen-

Necesitamos hablar simplemente- le dijo Stefan y Anna asiente y los deja entrar a la casa y los deja tomar asiento y Pearl aparece

Damon, Stefan, tiempo sin verlos- los saludo Pearl y ambos la saludan- A que debemos su visita-

El ataque- le dijo Stefan

Triste- murmuro Pearl- Mas aun sabiendo que fue la esposa del maestro y entrenador de Anna, que según se trabajas con el Damon-

Si- respondió este- Y el no se veía tan mal, triste si, pero resignado- y Anna asiente

Pero que tiene que ver esto con nosotras- pregunto Anna

Ya sabemos que Damon hablo contigo Anna y tu le confirmaste que ni tu ni tu madre tuvieron que ver con el ataque- siguio Stefan y Pearl y Anna asienten- Pero confirmamos que fue un vampiro, y quisiéramos saber si además de Damon y ustedes, ustedes no sabran si anda otro por aquí- y Anna y Pearl se miran unos segundos y Pearl los mira

No- respondió Pearl- Los amigos que tenia se fueron hacia otros lados, y además de Damon, no conocemos a otro vampiro-

Nadie- pregunto Damon

Nadie- aseguro Anna mirándolo fijamente…_algo ocultan, hay seguridad en su voz, pero no en sus ojos…_

Ok- dijo Stefan parándose- Gracias por recibirnos y lamentamos molestarlas-

Esta bien- le aseguro Pearl y ambos Salvatore se despidieron y salieron de la casa

Algo ocultan- susurro Damon al subir al asiento del pasajero de la camioneta de Stefan y este asiente

Tambien lo vi- aseguro Stefan encendiendo el auto- Pero no podemos presionarlas, solo observarlas y estar alertas- y Damon, para sorpresa de Stefan, asiente…_su amistad con Rachel lo esta volviendo mas paciente…_y Stefan sonríe, y ambos se van...

…

Entonces Anna y Pearl no saben nada- pregunto incrédula Elena, despues de haber escuchado lo que Stefan y Damon les contaron a ella y a Bonnie, Rachel ya esta dormida…y ambos chicos asienten- No me lo creo-

Ni nosotros- le aseguro Stefan- Por eso estaremos mas alerta, y seguros- añadio- Le haremos algunos regalos a los del club glee- y todos lo miran confundidos- Ya verán-

Y mientras- pregunto Bonnie

Mantendremos un ojo en Pearl y Anna- respondió Damon y todos asienten…y asi lo han hecho…

Aunque para sorpresa de Rachel sus padres volvieron el jueves por un par de dias, ya que deben volver a viajar, y le pidieron que fuera cuidadosa, y ella les aseguro que lo será…

El dia viernes, mientras los del club se están juntando en el salón, conversando, Schue entra, pero sin Damon, y Santana pregunta por el

Aquí estoy- dijo Damon entrando- Y traje visitas- añadio y Stefan, Elena y Bonnie entran al salón- Todos estos son mi hermano Stefan, su novia Elena y la mejor amiga de Elena, Bonnie- y todos saludan- Vinieron a verme, además que están en un quiebre ya que están en su ultimo año, espero no les moleste que los haya traido- añadio y todos miran a Rachel, esperando que este en desacuerdo, pero esta solo mira a los recién llegados, y los demas se encogen de hombros en señal de que no les molesta…

No hay problema- le aseguro Schue- Es un placer conocerlos-

El placer es nuestro- le dijo Elena

Ademas queríamos confirmar que Damon realmente trabaja- añadio Bonnie y para sorpresa de sus compañeros Rachel se rie y Damon la mira feo

Oh- musito Schue- Lo hace y es bastante bueno- añadio

Ok, entonces ahora nos lo creemos- agrego Elena riéndose y Damon también la mira feo

Ademas les trajimos algo a todos- añadio Bonnie y todos la miran confundidos- Un pequeño presente- dijo sacando una caja de su bolso y Elena saca una del suyo- Las chicas y Kurt conmigo y los chicos mas el señor Schue con Elena- añadio y todos se paran

Ponganse en una fila frente a cada chica- les dijo Stefan y todos asienten y Rachel es la primera de la fila

Se que ya arreglamos tu protección- susurro Bonnie y Rachel asiente- Pero es lindo asi que te gustara- y le pone un brazalete en la mano y Rachel sale de la fila y se acerca a la fila de chicos donde Elena le pone a Schue también un brazalete pero mas masculino

Lindo- murmuro Schue, y asi a cada uno le ponen un brazalete, siendo Anna la ultima en la fila de Bonnie

No te preocupes- le aseguro y ella asiente y Bonnie le pone su brazalete- Es especial- y Anna asiente y se va a sentar, y Elena le pone a Puck el ultimo brazalete

Porque nos dan esto- le pregunto a la chica

Es lindo Noah- le dijo Rachel mirándole la muñeca y el la mira- Deberias agradecer simplemente y no hacer tantas preguntas, los regalos no se cuestionan- le dijo seria y el solo la mira y mira a Elena y despues la mira a ella y Rachel lo mira confundida

Como sea- murmuro Puck y se fue a sentar y Rachel también se fue a sentar y todos agradecen los brazaletes

Que les parece si como agradecimiento- empezó Bonnie- Nos cantan algo- añadio y Schue esta de acuerdo y todos deciden hacer los mash ups

…

Mientras en un lugar alguien toca la puerta, y un hombre con gafas abre la puerta…

En que puedo ayudarla señorita- pregunto el hombre

Es usted el señor Hiram Berry- pregunto la mujer y el hombre asiente- Necesito hablar con usted de algo personal, me dijeron que usted me podía ayudar y aconsejar-

Quien la mando-

De la oficina ministerial- contesto la mujer y Hiram asiente y la mujer busca algo en su bolso- Aquí esta la tarjeta y el timbre- añadio y Hiram la toma y asiente y la mira

Llego justo a tiempo- le dijo Hiram- Pase- añadio abriendo mas la puerta y la mujer sonríe

Gracias- le dijo sonriendo levemente y entra a la casa y Hiram sonríe y cierra la puerta

Su nombre es- le pregunto y ella lo mira

Katherine- contesto la mujer dándole la mano- Katherine Pierce, y no sabe lo agradecida que estoy de que me invite a su casa y pueda hablar con usted- añadio

De nada- le dijo Hiram- Vamos a mi oficina- y Katherine asiente y lo sigue sonriendo…

CONTINUARA…


	16. Peligro latente

Gracias a camy salvatore de wayland y MarilizzieCullen13 por sus comentarios, y camy no llores, y si Mari no va a ver nada romantico entre Rachel y Damon, en lo que respecta a no ser pareja, pero ellos se adoran, por lo que se puede ver algo romantico...y respecto a Katherine, ya veran :P...

Ninguna de los dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

16

PELIGRO LATENTE

Los papas de Rachel se van finalmente a su viaje y Rachel decide volver a vivir a casa de Damon para asi no estar sola, y además para asi conocer y pasar mas tiempo con Elena.

Y todos los que la conocen le notan un cambio de actitud, se ve mas sonriente, y además también notan como interactua con Damon, lo que les sorprende, ya nadie aun en la escuela saben que son amigos…hasta…que un dia Santana le agarro el brazo

EY- se quejo Rachel

Tenemos que hablar hobbit- le dijo simplemente Santana metiéndola a una sala, donde las demás chicas mas Kurt están en el salón y Rachel se suelta del agarre de Santana

No me podias decir simplemente y no arrastrarme hasta aquí- le pregunto Rachel molesta

En donde esta la diversión en ello- le pregunto la latina cruzándose de brazos

Que quieren- les pregunto Rachel finalmente

Saber que sucede entre el exquisito de Damon y tu- le dijo Santana

Somos amigos- respondió Rachel sin rodeos y todas, menos Tina y Anna se largaron a reir- Que tiene de chistoso- pregunto molesta

Por favor- dijo Quinn- Tu y Damon ser amigos, no me lo creo-

Desde el inicio- siguio Mercedes- Haz sido odiosa con el, y nos vas a decir ahora que es tu amigo-

Si, porque lo es- aseguro Rachel y se cruzo de brazos- Es tan difícil de creer-

Muy difícil- aseguro Kurt- Ademas en que minuto te volviste su amiga-

Cuando me llevo con el a su casa el viernes que no vine a clases- les respondió Rachel

Te llevo a su casa- dijeron todas al unisono

A Virginia- añadio Rachel- Fui de invitada a la secundaria de su pueblo natal y conoci a su hermano, Elena, Bonnie y otras personas mas-

Estas de broma- exclamo Santana

No- aseguro Rachel- Y si no me creen pregúntenle a el- y se fue hacia la puerta

Y porque actuaste como si conocias a su hermano y a las chicas- le pregunto Quinn

No actue como si no los conocía- les dijo Rachel- Solo no necesitaba saludarlos ni nada porque ya los había saludado- añadio y con eso se fue, y todas están incrédulas en creerle

Le preguntaremos a Damon en el club- dijo Santana simplemente y todas asienten…por lo que mas tarde todos ya están ahí, cuando Damon entra primero

Schue se va a demorar un poco- les dijo- Esta algo ocupadito- añadio divertido y ve que todos los chicos y Rachel lo miran igual de divertido que el esta por saber de la vida del profesor, pero las demás chicas y Kurt lo miran serios- Les pasa algo- y Santana se levanta y los mira a todos

Te tenemos una pregunta- empezó y Damon la mira- Según una personita aquí, tu y ella son amigos, y queremos saber si esta mintiendo- añadio y Damon levanta las cejas

Queremos- pregunto

Las chicas del club y yo- contesto Kurt y Damon lo mira y luego mira a Rachel la que se encoge de hombros

Que les hace pensar que esa personita, énfasis en personita- y Rachel rola los ojos- Este mintiendo- pregunto Damon

Por favor- dijo Quinn y Damon la mira- Tu y Berry siendo amigos, ni de broma, mas aun por como te ha tratado, no me lo creo- añadio y todos los chicos miran a Rachel

Entonces- siguio Mercedes- Es verdad- inquirió

No, no es mi amiga- respondió Damon y Rachel lo mira herida, mientras las chicas y Kurt sonríen, menos Anna y Tina que ven la cara de Rachel- Es mi mejor amiga- añadio Damon y Rachel ahora sonríe y mira a los demás que están choqueados y les sonríe y mira a Santana y a Kurt y les saca la lengua y Damon sonríe- No seas infantil enana- y Rachel lo mira molesta

No seas odioso- le dijo Rachel- Y dejame disfrutar por una vez en la vida la alegría de ella- añadio y Damon se rie

Estas loca- le dijo divertido y Rachel lo mira molesta

No mas que tu- le aseguro y el la mira confundido y cruzándose de brazos

En que según tu estoy loco- pregunto

En todo- respondió Rachel y todos los miran

Especifica- exigió Damon

Tu cara por ejemplo- empezó Rachel y el esta mas confundido

Que tiene de loca mi cara- pregunto

Tu mirada- le dijo Rachel e imita su movimiento de cara, cuando dice algo divertido y odioso a la vez- Es algo asi- añadio

Yo no hago eso- se quejo Damon

De hecho- interfirió Anna- Si lo haces- añadio divertida

No le des alas a la fastidiosa- le dijo exasperado Damon y Rachel lo mira feo y mira a Anna

Gracias por apoyarme en contra del pervertido este- agradeció y Anna le sonrie

Es un placer- le aseguro

Brujas- les dijo Damon y Rachel lo mira

Viejo decrepito- le dijo

Realmente vas ahí- le dijo exasperado Damon

Tu eres el que me llama enana o no- le dijo Rachel y Damon asiente- Entonces aguántate- añadio divertida y Damon va a decir algo cuando Schue entra

Lamento la demora- se disculpo Schue

Esto no ha acabado Berry- le advirtio Damon

Estare esperando Salvatore- aseguro Rachel y todos la miran confundidos y sorprendidos…ya que jamás la habían visto actuar y hablar asi…tan calmada, aunque hay alguien que sonrie, pero con el seño fruncido tambien...lo que significa que esta confundido...

…

Damon entra a su casa…

Y Rachel- le pregunto Elena que venia bajando las escaleras

Tenia practicas en la academia de danza, asi que se fue para alla- le contesto Damon y Elena asiente- Y cada dia esta mas odiosa- y Elena sonríe

No actúes como si te molestara- le dijo- Porque te encanta que sea odiosa- y Damon sonríe

Si eso la hace mas divertida- concedió y Elena sonríe

Me alegra que encontraras una amiga de verdad- le dijo- Y no alguien con quien realmente quieras divertirte simplemente-

Rachel es especial- murmuro Damon

Lo es- concordo Elena…y se fue hacia la cocina a ayudar a Bonnie a preparar la cena y están poniendo la mesa cuando el celular de Elena suena- Alo-

_Elena, soy Rachel_-

Hey, ya vienes en camino- pregunto mientras sigue llevando las cosas a la sala

_Si_- respondió Rachel y Elena esta algo incomoda con las cosas en sus manos

Rach, espera un poco, ok- y del otro lado se escucha una respuesta afirmativa y Elena pone su celular en una mesa que hay al lado de la mesa del comedor y aprieta un botón- Estas en alta voz-

_Ok_- contesto Rachel

Hey, Rach- la saludo Bonnie que es la que esta ordenando la mesa

_Hey Bonnie, voy saliendo de la academia_- les conto Rachel- _Y me preguntaba si quieren que compre algo para la cena_-

No te preocupes- le aseguro Elena ayudando a Bonnie- Ya tenemos todo listo, solo apurate en llegar-

_Ok_- dijo Rachel y Stefan y Damon entran al comedor

Enana eres tu- pregunto Damon

_Si pervertido_- le contesto Rachel y Damon rola los ojos- _Mi clase termino hace un rato, pero estaba terminando de hablar con mi profesor de un movimiento en especial_-

Aburrido- murmuro Damon

_Idiota_- le dijo exasperada Rachel- _Pero en fin…_-

Bla, bla, bla- siguio Damon interrumpiéndola

…

_Bla, bla, bla_- escucha Rachel y tiene el seño fruncido, mientras va hablando por teléfono va caminando hacia su auto por el estacionamiento

Porque tienes que ser tan odioso-

_Yo soy el odioso_- pregunto Damon

_Si-_ dijeron Elena, Stefan y Bonnie a coro y Rachel se rie

Aceptalo Damon- empezó Rachel- Eres ODIO…- y alguien la agarra del brazo y suelta el celular y la lanza contra uno de los autos y cae encima del parabrisas- Ay- se quejo Rachel- Oh- y ve una mujer y esta confundida- Elena- susurro

Piensa de nuevo, princesa- le dijo la mujer y Rachel la mira intensamente

Eres Katherine- murmuro y Katherine asiente, mientras Rachel siente algo detrás de su cabeza y al poner su mano y ver hay sangre en sus dedos- Que quieres- le pregunto

Tantas cosas- le sonrio Katherine y Rachel la mira solamente- Pero lo mejor es que tu y yo nos vamos a divertir- añadio

CONTINUARA…


	17. Katherine o Elena

puckleberryjuice y camy salvatore de wayland, gracias a ambas(os) por sus comentarios, y respecto a puckleberry algo por aqui y por alla, y camy no diria odio respecto a Damon y Rachel diria mas bien "amor odioso", se detestan y se adoran, ademas que Damon a veces, bueno es Damon, y Rachel tambien tiene sus momentos, ademas uno de mis objetivos es tratar de mostrar como la amistad que tiene Rachel con Damon y su hermandad con Elena la relajan...

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

17

KATHERINE O ELENA

(Del otro lado del teléfono en casa de Damon)

Bla, bla, bla- dice Damon interrumpiendo a Rachel

_Porque tienes que ser tan odioso_- le pregunto Rachel

Yo soy el odioso- pregunto Damon con las cejas levantadas y los otros tres lo miran

Si- dijeron Elena, Stefan y Bonnie a coro y escuchan a Rachel que se rie y Damon pone cara de pocos amigos

_Aceptalo Damon_- empezó Rachel- _Eres ODIO…_- y despues escucharon un extraño ruido y un horrible sonido de un vidrio que se quiebra

Que rayos fue eso- dijo Elena preocupada y corrió a su celular- Rach, estas ahí- pregunto y los otros tres se acercan al teléfono- Rachel- repitió Elena preocupada mientras Stefan y Damon prestan atención…

_Elena_- escucharon ambos decir a Rachel en un susurro y se miran…_mierda…_

_Piensa de nuevo, princesa_- se escucho alto y claro y Bonnie y Elena abren mucho los ojos

_Eres Katherine_- escucharon la voz adolorida de Rachel y Elena mira a Stefan y Damon sale corriendo de la casa y Stefan sale tras el, mientras Elena y Bonnie siguen escuchando- _Que quieres_- escucharon preguntar a Rachel

Por su voz se nota que esta manteniendo la calma- le dijo Bonnie a Elena la que asiente

_Tantas cosas_- escucharon decir a Katherine, y Elena esta cada vez mas preocupada- _Pero lo mejor es que tu y yo nos vamos a divertir_- añadio…_por favor dios permíteles llegar a tiempo a Damon y Stefan…_y escuchan sonido de lata…

…

Katherine salta arriba del auto y se le acerca a Rachel la que la mira…_es increíble el parecido con Elena…_- Porque dices que nos vamos a divertir- le pregunto Rachel y Katherine le pone un dedo en la nuca y sus dedos tienen de la sangre de Rachel y se la lleva a la boca y Rachel la ve saborear la sangre con gusto, y su cara cambia a confusion

Imposible- susurro y alguien le toma el brazo y Katherine no alcanza a reaccionar cuando alguien la lanza lejos y sale disparada cayendo en medio de los autos y Rachel ve a Damon que mira hacia donde cayo Katherine y luego la mira a ella y le sonríe

Estoy sangrando- susurro Rachel

Lo se- le dijo el y se subió al auto y la tomo en brazos y se bajo con ella- Vamos a sacarte de aquí, ok- y ella asiente y se apoya la cabeza en su pecho y Damon pone a correr con Rachel en sus brazos, mientras Stefan busca a Katherine, pero no la encuentra, por lo que toma el bolso y el celular de Rachel y tranquiliza a Elena y se lleva el auto de Rachel de vuelta a la casa, mientras Katherine lo ve irse…

…

Ouch- se queja Rachel mientras Elena le cura la cabeza

Lo siento, pero debo cerrar la herida- le dijo Elena

Lo se- susurro Rachel

Lo bueno- dijo Bonnie que esta ayudando a Elena- Es que no tienes ninguna otra herida- y Elena asiente

Asi que esa es Katherine- dijo Rachel despues de un rato al sentir que alguien entro a la habitación

Si, esa es- le dijo Damon- Stefan no la encontró, pero trajo tus cosas y tu auto- y dejo las cosas en el mueble de la habitación y mira a Elena- Terminaste-

Si- respondió y le dio un beso en la frente a Rachel y salió de la habitación con Bonnie tras de ella y Damon cerro la puerta y se sienta al lado de Rachel y ella pone su cabeza en su regazo

No te preguntare como estas, porque esta claro que bien no- le dijo Damon

Realmente no se como estoy- le dijo Rachel y el la mira confundido- No me asuste cuando la vi, porque pensé que era Elena, pero cuando me di cuenta que no era, quería salir de ahí, y mantuve la calma, porque sabia que ustedes estaban escuchando, y al tenerla tan cerca no pude evitar notar lo muy parecida que es con Elena y cuando tenia su dedo con mi sangre en su boca ahí me asuste de verdad-

Ok- entendió Damon- Lo bueno es que llegue a tiempo- y Rachel asiente y por un rato Damon le acaricia el cabello, mientras ella se relaja, hasta que ambos escuchan el sonido del estomago de Rachel, y Damon se rie- Vamos a bajo a que comas algo- y Rachel asiente avergonzada y ambos se levantan y se van abajo a comer con los demás…y al terminar…

Rachel- la llamo Elena cuando esta se levanto para irse a su habitación- Me quedare contigo esta noche, te parece-

Porque- pregunto confundida

Para asegurarme que no tengas una contusion- le dijo Elena

Ok- entendió a Rachel y mira a los demás- Buenas noches- y se fue arriba

Tambien me voy a arreglar- dijo Elena y todos asienten y ella también se va, mientras los otros tres se miran

Que haremos ahora que Katherine esta aquí- pregunto Bonnie

Estar mas alertas que nunca- respondió Stefan

Pero porque atacar a Rachel- pregunto Bonnie

Es lo mismo que me he estado preguntando yo desde que lo hizo- dijo Damon

Creen que sepa que Rachel es una Pierce o que esta vinculada a ella de alguna forma- pregunto Bonnie

No- aseguro Stefan- Ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de Elena, menos aun debe saber de Rachel-

Entonces- añadio Bonnie- El ataque no tiene sentido-

Anna- dijo Damon entre dientes- Ella y Pearl sabían que Katherine estaba aquí, Katherine no es estúpida, debe haber visto a Rachel conmigo y decidió atacar-

Puede ser- concedió Stefan- Ahí que tener mucho cuidado- y los otros dos asienten

…

Aun no entiendo porque no me dejaste traerte- le dijo Damon a Rachel, cuando ambos se encontraron en medio del estacionamiento de la escuela

Porque necesito mi auto- le dijo Rachel simplemente- Y no voy a dejar que el hecho de que la gemela vampiresa de mi hermana me haya atacado controle mi seguridad-

Ayer me confesaste que te asustaste- le recordo Damon

Y muchas otras cosas me asustan- le dijo Rachel- Como perder mi voz, que perdamos los regionales y el club glee deje de existir y muchas otras cosas, pero no por ello me dejo morir o dejo que me controlen la existencia- y ambos llegaron a la entrada y siguen por el pasillo

Al menos algo de inseguridad debe darte, Rach, no es normal que no reacciones- le refuto Damon

Ok, si- concedió- Pero mas el hecho de que un principio al verla crei que era Elena y no era y me sentí estúpida al no darme cuenta, ya que estaba hablando con Elena por telefono- y llegaron al pasillo que da al casillero de Rachel- Pero no volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro- dijo deteniendose frente a Damon

Rach, no es tu culpa, lo sabes, verdad- le pregunto y ella asiente- Ok, si cambias tus planes o pasa cualquier cosa házmelo saber-

Seras el primero- le aseguro y se puso en puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias por preocuparte por mi- le dijo sonriendo

Es un placer- le dijo Damon sonriendo y ambos se separaron y Rachel tomo su dia como cualquier otro, hasta que en medio del pasillo a veces creyo ver a Katherine o Elena, no puede estar segura lo que la puso nerviosa, y cuando todos se juntaron a la hora del club, Rachel estaba bastante nerviosa, y cada rato mira a la puerta…

Schue les esta enseñando una coreografia nueva cuando Rachel ve algo de reojo…_oh por dios ahí esta de nuevo…que rayos quiere conmigo…_y en medio del baile se salió del salón con sus compañeros mirándola confundidos, mientras ella sigue caminando por el pasillo y logra encontrarla…

DETENTE- grito Rachel y Katherine o Elena se detienen- Porque te has estado paseando por la escuela todo el dia asustándome- pregunto..._no es distinta o rara...-_ Elena- añadio y la chica se da vuelta y le sonríe

Porque Damon dijo que no sabias si podias diferenciarnos- le explico- Y si puedes, Katherine solamente te tomo por sorpresa, y Bonnie entendio de que el hecho que por una extraña razón encuentres a tu sabes que raros, te da una ventaja-

Porque puedo de cierta forma distinguirlos- entendió Rachel y Elena asiente y se le acerca

Ten esto- le dio un spray- Tiene verbena, si alguien te ataca usalo- y Rachel asiente- Nos vemos en casa de Damon- añadio y Rachel asiente de nuevo y Elena se va y Rachel sonríe y se va devuelta al club donde todos la miran, pero ella corre a su bolso y guarda el spray y despues mira a los demás y se da cuenta que la miran…

Que- les pregunto

Donde rayos fuiste- le dijo molesto Puck

Al baño- respondio simplemente Rachel encogiendose de hombros- Ya no podía aguantar- añadio- Sigamos señor Schue- y este asiente

Pero la próxima vez avísame- le pidió y ella asiente y siguen ensayando…mas tarde Rachel se va a su casa porque debe buscar algo entre sus cosas que necesita, pero le avisa a Damon que estará en su casa antes de la cena…y este trata de ir con ella, pero ella le recuerda que esta protegida en su casa mientras no le permita a los vampiros entrar, asi que finalmente Damon la deja ir...y fue a dar una vuelta por Lima y finalmente se va a casa y al llegar...

Encontraste algun rastro de Katherine- le pregunto a Stefan

No- respondió este- Hablaste con Anna-

Esta supuestamente enferma- contesto Damon- Y pase por su casa, pero ni rastros de Katherine-

Es posible que ellas no sepan que Katherine este en la ciudad- pregunto Elena apareciendo en la sala

Lo dudo- contesto Damon- Anna la vio en 1983, y resulta que Katherine esta aquí, en Lima, justamente, no me parece para nada una coincidencia-

Ok, me convences- concedió Elena y la puerta suena- Yo veo- añadio y se fue a la puerta y al abrir sus ojos se abren con sorpresa- Isobel- susurro

CONTINUARA…


	18. Ataque en casa

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenece :(

* * *

18

ATAQUE EN CASA

Rachel esta en su cuarto buscando lo que necesita y metiéndolo en un bolso y al terminar sonríe y baja al primer piso para encontrarse de frente con…

Que haces aquí- pregunto sorprendida

Donde están tus modales- le pregunto la persona y Rachel bota su bolso al suelo y retrocede y la persona da un paso hacia ella- Vamos, salúdame como corresponde- añadio…_quizás si lo hago se vaya sin problemas…_

Hola Katherine- la saludo Rachel

Eso esta mejor- dijo Katherine sonriendo

Como entraste- le pregunto Rachel

Tus papis me dejaron entrar hace unos dias- contesto Katherine moviéndose hacia la sala, mientras Rachel busca su teléfono y toma algo mas y lo mete en su bolsillo

Que quieres conmigo- pregunto Rachel guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo y parandose cerca de la puerta

En un principio- empezó Katherine- Solo divertirme- añadio pasando un dedo por una fotografía donde sale una pequeña Rachel en medio de sus papas- Ya sabes un rico postre- dijo por sobre su hombro sonriéndole a Rachel que tiene sus manos en sus bolsillos y vuelve a mirar las fotografías- Pero ahora estoy intrigada- y toma un portarretrato donde esta solo una pequeña Rachel y observa la fotografía mientras Rachel mueve sus dedos dentro de su bolsillo…

Que te intriga- le pregunto alejándose un poco de ella

Tu sangre- respondió Katherine y Rachel se tensa- Su sabor es muy familiar y además- pauso- Eras idéntica a alguien que conoci hace mucho- y se da vuelta

A quien- pregunto Rachel alejándose un poco mas y Katherine en un pestañeo esta delante de ella

Es un secreto- susurro cerca de su oído y Rachel se tensa- Ahora voy a saber porque- y Rachel se da la vuelta y corre hacia la salida, pero Katherine la agarra del cabello y la devuelve a la sala

SUELTAME- grito Rachel

Ya te dije que quiero saber el porque a mis intrigas- le dijo Katherine- Asi que no-

…

Mientras en casa de Damon, minutos antes, Elena aun mira a Isobel sorprendida…- Que haces aquí- pregunto y Damon y Stefan aparecen al lado de ella

Dejen me entrar- les dijo Isobel

Ni que estuviera demente- le dijo Damon molesto mirándolo- Que mierdas haces aquí- e Isobel lo mira

Lo mismo podría preguntar yo- le dijo- Que estas haciendo tu aquí en Lima-

No es de tu incumbencia- le respondió Damon- Ahora lárgate, y no solo de mi casa, sino que también de Lima-

No- le dijo Isobel- Tengo mas derechos que tu de estar aquí-

Asi que si es cierto- dijo Elena e Isobel lo mira- Porque no me dijiste nada-

No había razón para que ambas se conocieran- le dijo simplemente Isobel y mira a Damon- Se que sabes de mi hija, y se que se queda aquí, asi que llámenla-

No- dijo entre dientes Damon- No le pondrás tus manos encima, a ninguna de las dos- añadio y Stefan le agarra el brazo

Damon Salvatore sobreprotector de una adolescente- dijo sorprendida Isobel- No pensé que te agradaría Rachel-

Porque estas aquí- le pregunto Elena y Isobel la mira- Y para que quieres verla-

No es de la incumbencia de ninguno de ustedes- respondió Isobel

Te equivocas- le dijo molesta Elena- Todo lo que tenga que ver con Rachel es de mi incumbencia, es mi hermana, ella es lo único bueno de saber que tu eres mi madre biológica- añadio

Elena- empezó Isobel- Tu relación conmigo y la de Rachel conmigo es muy distinta-

Son prácticamente iguales- refuto Elena- Inexistentes, lo único distinto es que Rachel no sabe realmente el ser despreciable que eres, porque tiene un gran corazón y no piensa mal de ti, por lo mismo no dejare que te le acerques y le arruines sus sueños de conocer a una madre normal- y el teléfono de Damon suena y este lo saca de su bolsillo y ve el identificador y contesta…

Rach- respondió

_Tu sangre_- escucho Damon…_mierda Katherine…_ - _Su sabor es muy familiar y además_- pauso- _Eras idéntica a alguien que conoci hace mucho_-

_A quien_- escucho la voz de Rachel

_Es un secreto_- escucho Damon y mira a Stefan

Tenemos que ir a casa de Rachel, ya- dijo moviéndose hacia la puerta, mientras aun escucha la conversación

Que sucede- pregunto Elena

Katherine esta con Rachel- le contesto Damon y con eso se fue con Stefan detrás de el y Elena agarra las llaves de la camioneta, mientras ve a Isobel subiéndose a otra, ella también se sube a la que Stefan rento y la hace partir…

ELENA- grito Bonnie, pero Elena solo se va, dejando a una confundida Bonnie mirándola desde la puerta….

Mientras en casa de los Berry, Rachel logro soltarse del agarre de Katherine al rociarle verbena, afortunadamente tenia guardado el spray que le dio Elena en su bolsillo…

Ven aquí conejita- murmuro Katherine- No estoy molesta por lo que me hiciste- añadio- Solo quiero que hablemos- pero Rachel no responde y sigue escondida…_ni que fuera idiota, todos los asesinos de las peliculas dicen eso y nada bueno sale de ello, y ella es el triple y mas peligrosa …_- Vamos princesita, no arruines la diversión- y se movio para otro lado, por lo que Rachel sale de donde esta para acercarse a la puerta, pero Katherine aparece delante de ella- Boo- y Rachel se para y corre en otra dirección, pero Katherine aparece en todos lados donde ella corre- El ratoncito no tiene salida- dijo divertida y Rachel la mira

Con razón Damon y Stefan dicen que nos parecemos- le dijo y Katherine la mira confundida- Eres odiosa y yo debo reconocer que a veces también lo soy-

Odiosa- pregunto con las cejas levantadas y Rachel asiente- Yo soy odiosa-

Lo eres- aseguro Rachel- Me estas dando una migraña- añadio sobándose la frente- Asi que porque no terminas con tu jueguito y de paso me dejas en paz- y Katherine se rie y Rachel la mira confundida

Eres divertida niña-

Me llamo Rachel, no niña- le dijo exasperada Rachel- Asi que asi como yo te llamo por tu nombre ten la decencia de llamarme por el mio-

Oh- exclamo Katherine- Lo siento Rachel- añadio sarcástica- Entonces voy a poder averiguar el porque de mis intrigas-

Porque no en vez de ser mala solo preguntas- le dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos- Es mas fácil que perseguir a una persona-

Pero donde esta lo divertido en ello- pregunto Katherine y Rachel rola los ojos

No eres solo odiosa- dijo Rachel- Eres exasperante también- añadio y Katherine la mira molesta

No me insultes- le dijo seria- No te ira nada bien-

Que peor me puede ir que estar prácticamente encerrada con un vampiro como tu- le dijo- Porque no se si quieres jugar conmigo, como las personas juegan con sus comidas, o solo estas torturándome haciéndome pensar que me asesinaras-

Pueden ser ambas- dijo Katherine simplemente y la puerta principal se abre y Damon y Stefan llegan al lado de Rachel- Vaya, los Salvatore- dijo divertida- Tiempo sin verlos Damon, Stefan- dijo sonriendo

Bastante- dijo Damon- Asi que te las ingeniaste para no entrar a la tumba-

Supervivencia, nada mas- dijo Katherine simplemente

Y que haces aquí, ahora- le pregunto Stefan

Jugando- respondió y miro a Rachel- No es asi, Rachel-

Eso es lo que dice ella- respondió Rachel

Rach, sal de aquí- le dijo Damon y Rachel asiente

Pero estábamos hablando- se quejo Katherine y Rachel la mira

Eres mala y no haces las cosas como corresponde, asi que no hablare mas contigo, a menos que seas civilizada- le dijo Rachel y con eso se va, mientras Katherine se rie en la sala y Damon y Stefan la miran y ella se pone seria

Vamos a ver que pueden hacer muchachos- les dijo divertida y Damon y Stefan empiezan a atacarla…mientras Rachel sale de la casa y se topa de frente con una mujer con lentes…_me parece familiar…_y alguien la golpea en la nuca haciendo que caiga inconsciente, y Elena llega en la camioneta y ve a un hombre junto a Isobel golpeando a Rachel en la nuca, y esta cayendo inconsciente…

ALEJATE DE ELLA- grito y corrió al lado de Rachel y el hombre se aleja, pero Isobel se queda y Elena la amenaza con un spray- Tiene verbena, asi que te aconsejo que te alejes- e Isobel lo hace - No permitiré que la lastimes- aseguro- Asi que lárgate de aquí, y mantente alejada de ella-

Nos son tan simples las cosas, Elena- le dijo Isobel y con eso se fue y Elena se acuclilla para revisar a Rachel…

Que mierda- pregunto Damon al encontrar a Rachel inconsciente

Uno de los hombres de Isobel la noqueo- le contesto Elena y Damon asiente y toma a Rachel en sus brazos- Y Katherine- pregunto

Se arranco por la puerta trasera- contesto Stefan apareciendo- Y la perdi- añadio y Elena asiente- Asegure la casa, vámonos- y Damon y Elena asienten y se suben todos a la camioneta…y al llegar le cuenta que sucedió a Bonnie, mientras Damon recuesta a Rachel en su habitación…

Un par de horas mas tarde, Rachel empieza a recobrar la conciencia- Ouch- se quejo poniendo su mano en su frente

Ten- dijo la voz de Damon y ella lo mira y el tiene un vaso de agua y una pastilla- Debes tener la cabeza adolorida- y ella asiente y acepta la pastilla y el agua

Gracias- dijo devolviéndole el vaso- Que paso con Katherine- pregunto

Se arranco- contesto Damon y Elena, Stefan y Bonnie entran a la habitación

Despertaste- dijo sonriendo Elena y Rachel asiente y Elena se sienta a su lado- Te sientes bien-

Algo- contesto Rachel- Me duele la cabeza, ya de por si me dolia por lo de ayer, y mas la migraña que me causo Katherine y el golpe que sentí, bueno creo que puedo decir que es un milagro que no tenga una contusion- añadio

Lo es- concordo Elena

Katherine esta bastante loca- añadio y Stefan asiente- Pero es tolerable si sabes como hablar con ella- pauso- Y Stefan y Damon tenían razón, tengo algo de su personalidad- y ambos hermanos asienten- Pero ahora me intriga algo-

Que- pregunto Bonnie

La mujer con lentes que vi cuando Sali de la casa- respondió Rachel- Es igual a la mujer que me entrego la foto de mi mama cuando tenia cinco años- añadio

La habías visto antes- pregunto sorprendida Elena y Rachel asiente- Oh- exclamo y Rachel la mira

Que sucede- le pregunto

Rachel, esa mujer- siguio Damon y Rachel lo mira- Es Isobel-

Que- pregunto

Isobel fue la mujer que viste hoy- añadio Stefan y Elena y Damon asienten

Vi a mi mama hoy- y todos asienten de nuevo

Y al parecer cuando tenias cinco años también- añadio Bonnie- Según lo que acabas de decir-

Pero cuando me dio la foto dijo que era amiga de mi mama- murmuro Rachel confundida- Porque no decirme la verdad-

Debe haber sido por el contrato que tenia con tus padres- le dijo Damon

Quizas quería que tuvieras algo de ella- añadio Bonnie sonriendo- Y ella dártelo- y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Pero Rach- siguio Elena- Isobel no es la misma, recuerda que es un vampiro- y Rachel asiente

Lo se- murmuro- Me pueden dejar sola- les pidió y todos asienten y Elena le da un beso en la frente y se va con Stefan, y Bonnie tras ellos

Vas a estar bien- le pregunto Damon

Si- le aseguro- Solo necesito procesar todo- le dijo simplemente

Ok- dijo Damon y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Descansa-

Tu igual- y Damon se va y Rachel se acuesta en la cama…_vi a mi mama hoy…pero es un vampiro…y según me han repetido todos no es buena…pero quiero conocerla…_

CONTINUARA…


	19. Advertencias y un parecido

Camy gracias por comentar, y entiendo, asi que no te preocupes, y me alegra que te gustaran ambos capitulos :D...y alguien antes me pidio a Noah, asi que :D

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

19

ADVERTENCIAS Y UN PARECIDO

Al dia siguiente Damon convence a Rachel de que el la lleva a la escuela y ella como a un le duele la cabeza, acepta, pero pasa casi todo el dia pensando en lo que sucedio, y Damon la observa desde lejos, y en la hora del club se distrae bastante, hasta que termina y todo lo que le ha ocurrido le vuelve a la cabeza…

Hey Berry- la llamo Puck acercándosele y ella lo mira- Estas bien-

Si, por-

Te ves distraída- le dijo Puck

Oh, si lo estoy un poco- confeso Rachel…_si bien el y yo no nos llevamos perfectamente bien, desde que salimos se que puedo confiar en Noah…_

RACHEL- llamo Damon y ella y Puck lo miran- Cuando estes lista nos vamos- y ella asiente y Damon sigue hablando con Schue, mientras Puck lo mira

Desde cuando tu y el son amigos- le pregunto Puck mirándola a ella ahora

Desde ese fin de semana que desapareci- le conto Rachel- Recuerdas como dije que estaba en casa de unos amigos- y Puck asiente- Era la casa de Damon-

Ya veo- murmuro Puck- Ten cuidado con el- añadio

Por- le pregunto Rachel confundida

No confio en el- le dijo Puck serio- No se, tiene algo en el que me da desconfianza- añadio…_parece que no soy la única que es perceptiva…_y Rachel le sonríe- Que-

Gracias por preocuparte por mi Noah- le dijo sonriendo- Pero no te preocupes, se que puedo confiar en Damon, y se que el también confía en mi- añadio

Ya veo- murmuro Puck- Ok, si tu confias en el, esta bien, solo ten cuidado-

Lo tendre- le aseguro- Lo prometo- añadio y Puck asiente complacido

Ok, me voy entonces- añadio Puck- Quinn me esta esperando-

Suerte y nos vemos- le dijo Rachel y Puck se va, y Damon termina de hablar con Schue y se le acerca a Rachel- Estoy lista, nos vamos- y el asiente y ambos salen al pasillo

Gracias por la confianza- le dijo y Rachel le sonríe..._asi que estaba escuchando..._

De nada- le dijo y Damon la mira con cara de divertido y ella lo mira confundida- Que-

Gracias por preocuparte por mi Noah- la imito y Rachel rola los ojos- Eres tan dulce Noah, comeme Noah-

De donde rayos sacas esas tonteras- le pregunto confundida- Y yo no hablo asi-

Primero, hablabas como adolescente enamorada- le dijo- Y si, hablas asi- y Rachel lo golpea en su brazo

Soy adolescente y Noah es mi amigo, y NO hablo asi, asi que no mientas- le dijo molesta

Oh, Noah- dijo Damon en voz de quinceañera y Rachel rola los ojos de nuevo y se va caminando mas rápido, para ignorarlo- Noah gracias, Noah-

Idiota- murmuro Rachel molesta y Damon se rie…_y la molesto, porque se que le gusta Puck…era del que con mas cariño hablo cuando me dio el sumario de los integrantes del club…_

Y dos dias despues Rachel volvio a la normalidad, despues de sus sustos pasados con Katherine y las noticias respecto a Isobel…

Hey Rach- la llamo Finn el dia viernes en la escuela

Hola Finn- lo saludo Rachel- Cuentame que puedo hacer por ti-

Estas bien- le pregunto y ella asiente- Genial- añadio el sonriendo- Esto va a sonar extraño-

Que sucede- le pregunto confundida Rachel

Cuando estaba cerca de la oficina de Figgins vi a una mujer muy parecida a ti- añadio- Y también se parecia un poco a la novia del hermano de Damon-

Elena- pregunto Rachel y Finn asiente- Viste hacia donde se fue la mujer-

Hacia los estacionamientos- respondió Finn

Gracias, Finn- y Rachel se fue dejando a un confundido Finn, mientras ella sigue caminando…_Isobel esta aquí…pero que hace aquí…_y sale a los estacionamientos y mira para todos lados…_donde estas…_

Rachel- dijo alguien y Rachel al mirar se topa de frente con una mujer con gafas de sol, y se las saca y Rachel se lleva una mano a la boca…- Soy Isobel Flemming, tu madre- le dijo

Realmente eres tu- pregunto sorprendida y Isobel asiente

Sigueme- le dijo- Tenemos que hablar- y con eso se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar y Rachel la mira…_que hago, prometi ser precavida con ella, pero es mi mama…rayos…no importa, es mas importante que yo la conozca…_y con eso empezó a seguirla, e Isobel sonríe…

Mientras en la escuela Damon busca a Rachel para la hora del almuerzo y se topa con Artie y Finn- Han visto a Rachel- les pregunto

La vi hace un rato- respondió Finn- Y le dije que había una mujer que se le parecia y se fue-

Que tanto se le parecia- pregunto Damon preocupado

Bastante- respondió Finn- Pero también se parecia un poco a la novia de tu hermano-

Le dijiste eso a Rachel- y Finn asiente- Viste hacia donde se fue-

Tomo el mismo camino que la mujer- respondió Finn- Los estacionamientos- y Damon se va rápidamente y sale a los estacionamientos, pero no encuentra ningún rastro de las dos mujeres y toma su teléfono…

Rachel esta con Isobel-

_Que_- pregunto Stefan- _Como_-

Finn le dijo que vio a una mujer parecida a ella y Rachel la siguio- contesto Damon

_Vamos para la escuela, rastrea el lugar_- añadio y Damon contesta afirmativamente y cuelga…_mierda Rach…_

Mientras Rachel llega junto a Isobel a un claro en medio del bosque…- Que hacemos aquí- pregunto Rachel

Quiero que hablemos- le dijo Isobel mirándola

Te escucho- le dijo Rachel

Le menti a Elena- empezó y Rachel la mira confundida- Si me preocupo por ella, pero mi vida ahora es muy distinta a lo que fue cuando la tuve a ella o te tuve a ti-

Eres un vampiro- dijo Rachel e Isobel asiente- Porque le mentiste-

Porque Elena tiene preciosos recuerdos con una mujer a la que ella llama madre- siguio Isobel- Y ella y yo jamás tendremos esos recuerdos-

Ok- entendió Rachel

Esa es la gran diferencia que tu tienes con Elena- siguio- Jamas has tenido una figura materna, no tienes esos recuerdos preciosos- y Rachel asiente

Adoro a mis papas- empezó Rachel

Lo se-

Pero no es lo mismo- siguio

Y repito, lo se- continuo Isobel- Y por ello he estado secretamente ayudándote- y Rachel la mira confundida- Jessie- y este aparece y Rachel lo mira sorprendida- Ha estado ayudándome a saber de ti- y Rachel tiene los ojos muy abiertos

…

Damon llega con Stefan que se le unió hace algunos minutos, donde esta Isobel con Rachel, pero dos hombres de Isobel les impiden el paso y ambos se miran…

…

Que hace el aquí- pregunto Rachel

Como dije me ha ayudado a saber de ti- siguio Isobel y la mira- Pero ya no lo necesitas-

Oh por dios- exclamo entendiendo- Lo manipulaste para que saliera conmigo-

Asi es- confirmo Isobel- Pero tengo una buena razón- añadio- Se que puedo ser una madre para ti, Rachel- y la chica la mira confundida- Pero ya no soy humana, asi que para poder ser la madre que siempre haz querido, debes ser como yo-

A que te refieres- pregunto confundida

Debo transformarte en un vampiro- respondió simplemente Isobel y Rachel retrocede

No- dijo- No quiero- añadio y sigue retrocediendo, pero dos hombres, no vampiros, según nota Rachel la sostienen- SUELTENME- grito

Lo siento pequeña- le dijo Isobel- Pero asi es como deben ser las cosas, en orden a que estemos juntas debes ser como yo- añadio- Denle a beber la sangre- y uno de los hombres se muerde la muñeca y la pone en la boca de Rachel y la obliga a beber su sangre mientras esta trata de liberarse, pero bebe igualmente

NO- grito con asco una vez que la soltaron

Todo será rápido- le dijo Isobel sacando algo de su chaqueta y Rachel al ver es un cuchillo y abre los ojos- Si mueres con sangre de vampiro en tu cuerpo te conviertes en uno-

No- susurro Rachel asustada- No quiero, por favor, no lo hagas- le rogo con lagrimas cayéndole de los ojos, pero Isobel sigue avanzando hacia ella y Rachel trata de soltarse mientras sigue negando con la cabeza e Isobel llega cerca de ella- Por favor, no- le suplico- Mami- susurro…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Ok, se que el comportamiento de Isobel es algo extraño, pero todo tiene su sentido :D, ojala no les haya decepcionado el capitulo :D


	20. Triste realidad

camy salvatore de wayland y sakuro uchiha, gracias por sus comentarios, camy me alegra que te gustara la parte de Noah, la escribi especialmente para mis Puckleberry fanaticos y por algo mas que dire una vez termine este fic, y sakuro ya dije anteriormente que Damon y Rachel no serian mas que amigos, aunque se vea como que no, pero solo son eso aqui, lo siento, pero en esta historia no tendran nada romantico...

Feliz Navidad a todos por cierto :D

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

20

TRISTE REALIDAD

Stefan y Damon que pelean con los otros dos vampiros, y Stefan siente su celular vibrar y le tira algo a Damon- Pontelos- le dijo y ambos se ponen unos tapones de oídos, y siguen peleando…

Mientras…- Mami- susurro Rachel, haciendo que Isobel se detenga y la mire dubitativa, pero Rachel ve decisión en sus ojos de nuevo y cierra los ojos…_no quiero morir…y no quiero ser un vampiro… dios…_

NO LA TOQUES- grito la voz de alguien e Isobel se da vuelta para ver a Elena parada entre los arboles…y Rachel abre los ojos y la ve y sonríe aliviada…- Alejate de ella Isobel- amenazo y esta sonríe

Que vas a hacer- le pregunto- Rociarme con verbena- añadio divertida- Por si no te das cuenta Elena aunque me saques de la jugada, no soy la única aquí-

No soy estúpida Isobel- le dijo Elena

Realmente lo eres- dijo Isobel, y Jessie se le va a acercar a Elena, pero Isobel se mueve y lo noquea y mira a la chica- Vete, antes que me arrepienta de no haberte destruido- advirtió…pero Elena solo le sonríe y hace funcionar un aparato que tiene en las manos, y todos los vampiros se empiezan a sentir mal, y los que tienen sujeta a Rachel la liberan, y esta corre donde Elena, y ambas empiezan a correr juntas, mientras Isobel las mira-NO- grito

Pero ambas chicas siguen corriendo, cuando de pronto son tomadas y llevadas mas rápido, cuando ya están bastante lejos, Stefan y Damon las ponen en el suelo a ambas, y Rachel que se da cuenta quienes son, mira a Damon molesta- DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS- le grito golpeándolo

NO ME GRITES- le dijo molesto

Damon- lo llamo Elena

FUISTE TU LA QUE SE FUE DETRÁS DE ISOBEL- añadio enfurecido- CUANDO TE DIJIMOS QUE TENIAS QUE TENER CUIDADO CON ELLA-

ES MI MAMA, QUERIA VERLA- grito Rachel- TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DE HACERLO-

ENTONCES NO TE QUEJES- le grito Damon y se da cuenta que tiene sangre en la ropa…_mierda…_- Estas herida- le pregunto preocupado, pero Rachel no le responde nada, solo mira el piso

DAMON- lo llamo Elena de nuevo y el la mira- No esta herida, al menos no físicamente-

De que hablas- pregunto confundido, y Stefan la mira igual

Le dieron a beber sangre de vampiro- continuo Elena y Damon y Stefan abren los ojos sorprendidos y Damon mira a Rachel que esta temblando- Pero eso no es lo peor-

Y Damon se acerca a Rachel- Rach, mirame- le pido y ella lo mira y muchas lagrimas caen de sus ojos- Que mas te hizo Isobel- le pregunto, pero ella deja de mirarlo- Rach- pregunto abrazandola- Confia en mi-

No puedo decirlo- murmuro llorando en los brazos de Damon

Trato de transformarla- dijo Elena por ella y Damon la mira…_supuse que por eso le dieron la sangre…_- E Isobel es la que iba a matarla- termino Elena y Damon y Stefan la miran mas sorprendidos y Rachel deja salir un lastimero sollozo y Damon la abraza fuerte, y Stefan abraza a Elena, la que también llora al ver a su hermanita.

Vamos a llevarlas a casa- sugirio Stefan y Damon asiente y toma a Rachel en brazos…y se van, y al llegar a la casa, Damon se queda con Rachel hasta que esta se calme, y despues Elena entra en la habitación con algo de comer, y Damon las deja solas, y se va a la sala a ver televisión para distraerse…

Y Stefan le cuenta todo a Bonnie, la que observa a Damon…_esta peleando consigo mismo para no ir a buscar a Isobel y matarla con sus propias manos por lo que trato de hacer…pero porque se contiene…_

Por Rachel- dijo Stefan a su lado y Bonnie lo mira sorprendida

Como sabes lo que estoy pensando- pregunto

Porque yo lo observo por lo mismo- le dijo Stefan- Y sino se ha ido es porque sabe que Rachel no querria que hiciera algo asi de cruel-

Isobel se lo merece- dijo Bonnie

Puede ser- concordo Stefan- Pero sigue siendo la madre de Rachel igualmente, y el no querra seguir haciendo cosas que tengan relación con Isobel-

Lo dices por el hecho que el la transformo- entendió Bonnie y Stefan asiente, y Elena aparece frente a ellos y los llama con la mano y los tres van a la sala y Damon los mira mientras estos se sientan

Rachel esta dormida- les informo Elena- Y ya esta mas tranquila-

Pobrecita- murmuro Bonnie- Me alegra que el aparato funcionara-

Y a mi- concordo Elena

No puedo creer lo que intento hacer Isobel- dijo Stefan- Rebaso el limite-

Y lo peor es que quería hacerlo para ser su madre- dijo entre dientes Damon, Rachel le conto lo que le dijo Isobel- Que rayos tiene en la cabeza esa mujer-

Maldad y crueldad- dijo Elena- Nada de lo que hizo me sorprende- añadio

Creen que lo intente de nuevo- pregunto Bonnie

La matare si lo hace- aseguro Damon y Bonnie y Stefan se miran y asienten…_lo hara…_piensan ambos

Habra que poner mas atención en Rachel- dijo Stefan y todos asienten

Me alegro que sea viernes- murmuro Bonnie- Tendremos mas tiempo para calmarla y que pueda volver a clases- y todos asienten…

Y le dire que yo transforme a su madre- dijo Damon parándose y los otros tres lo miran sorprendidos y el mira a Bonnie y a Stefan y apunta su oído y Stefan entiende que el escucho lo que ambos hablaban- Se lo dire mañana-

Estas seguro que es lo mejor- le pregunto Elena preocupada

Es hora de que se lo diga- dijo simplemente Damon- Y prefiero hacerlo ahora que mas tarde e Isobel lo use en mi contra- y con eso se fue de la sala, dejando a una preocupada Elena, a una sorprendida Bonnie y aun preocupado y sonriente Stefan, y sonríe porque su hermano esta demostrando como es en realidad gracias a Rachel…

(Sabado, mañana siguiente)

Rachel abre los ojos, para toparse de frente con unos de color azul intenso- Damon- susurro confundida

Hey- susurro el saludándola y quitándole el cabello de la cara- Como te sientes- le pregunto

Diria bien, pero seria mentir- confeso- Lo de ayer fue bastante traumatico-

Lo fue- concordo Damon- Y me alegra que te des cuenta que lo fue- y ella lo mira confundida- Rach, todo lo que haz sabido y visto, nada te ha sorprendido, nada te ha hecho reaccionar mal, asustada como cualquier persona lo estaría-

Es porque no me dan miedo los vampiros, Damon- le dijo- No todos son seres crueles y malvados, es igual que en los humanos, hay seres buenos y malos, por lo que no puedes juzgarlos a todos porque unos pocos son malos-

Yo soy cruel y malvado- dijo Damon y ella lo mira- He matado a muchas personas Rach-

Pero haz cambiado, no- le pregunto y el asiente- Lo que significa que sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, y te arrepientes de ello-

Sobretodo de haber transformado a tu madre- solto Damon y Rachel abre los ojos sorprendida- Fui yo quien transformo a Isobel en un vampiro- añadio

Tu fuiste- murmuro Rachel mirándolo intensamente y Damon asiente

Cuando la conoci ella sabia quien era yo, y todo lo relacionado con Katherine- siguio Damon- Y me pidió que la transformara y jamás pensé en las consecuencias que ello traería- pauso- Para mi, ella lo quería, yo lo haría, asi de simple fue- y Rachel dejo de mirarlo- Lo siento- y Rachel lo mira de nuevo

Porque lo sientes- le pregunto

Porque básicamente lo que Isobel les ha hecho a Elena y a ti, es mi culpa- contesto Damon

No lo es- dijo Rachel y el la mira sorprendido- Tu lo dijiste, ella lo pidió, fue su decisión ser un vampiro, nadie la obligo- y mira el techo- Tomamos decisiones en la vida y debemos vivir con las consecuencias de esas decisiones- pauso- Mi madre decidió ser un vampiro-

Pero-

Pero nada- dijo seria Rachel mirándola- Si Damon la transformaste, perfecto- dijo- Pero respondeme algo- pauso- Fuiste tu el que le dijo que secuestrara a Jeremy cuando Elena la vio por primera vez, o fuiste tu el que le dijo "oye ve y trasforma a Rachel y de paso matala tu misma", fuiste tu-

No- contesto Damon

Exacto- siguio Rachel- No fuiste tu el que le dijo que hiciera todo eso, fue ella la que lo decidió, ella y nadie mas que ella- pauso- Sea vampiro o no vampiro, ella decidió hacer todas esas cosas crueles-

Igual lo siento- le dijo Damon- Lamento que tu madre sea asi-

Creeme yo también lo siento- murmuro y una lagrima le roda por la mejilla y Damon la abraza- Es muy difícil aceptar que tu madre es un monstruo Damon, y no porque sea vampiro- pauso- Si no porque en su corazón no hay nada mas que maldad- añadio y llora en los brazos de Damon

No volverá a lastimarte- le aseguro Damon- Me asegurare de ello- prometió y Rachel sigue llorando…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Pasen un feliz año nuevo todos, nos vemos en 2012 :D


	21. Expresarse

Feliz año nuevo para todos los que comentan y aquellos que solo pasan por aqui tambien y leen :D, abrazos y espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan este año...

La cancion que aparece aqui no es mia, es de la gran Bethany Joy Galleoti, mas conocida como Haley James Scott de One Tree Hill...

Ninguna de las series me pertenece :(

* * *

21

EXPRESARSE

Durante el resto del fin de semana, Rachel trato de actuar lo mas normal posible, apoyándose en sus amigos y en su hermana, aunque aun es difícil para ella sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Isobel acercándose con un cuchillo hacia ella…

Lo otro fue eliminar todos los recuerdos que había hecho con Jesse, ya que definitivamente ya no quería tener nada que ver con el vocalista de Adrenalina Vocal…

Y al volver a la escuela, sus mas cercanos se dan cuenta de su cambio de animo, pero no confirman nada hasta que todos están en el club, y Schue les presento una genial canción que pueden usar en los regionales y Rachel rechazo el solo, y todos la miraron sorprendidos y confundidos…menos Damon que la miro triste, y alguien se dio cuenta de ello…por lo que al terminar la hora del club, todos se van, siendo Rachel la primera en salir del salón, quedando Schue y Damon…

Me preocupa Rachel- dijo Schue y Damon lo mira

Esta con sus animos bajos, pero de seguro estará bien- dijo Damon simplemente encogiéndose de hombros

Si, eso espero- añadio Schue- Pero bueno te veo en el siguiente periodo- y Damon asiente y Schue se va y Damon revisa unos papeles que tiene

Que sucede con Berry- pregunto alguien de pronto y Damon mira hacia donde viene la voz y se encuentra con Puck- Te hice una pregunta, y no me digas que no sabes, porque vi tu cara cuando rechazo el solo, no estabas sorprendido, sino que triste y preocupado, asi que suelta- exigió y Damon lo observa

Porque te importa- pregunto Damon

Berry es judía, yo lo soy, los judíos debemos apoyarnos- respondió simplemente Puck

Eso no era de mucha importancia cuando le lanzabas liquidos en la cara- refuto Damon con una malvada sonrisa en el rostro al ver a Puck tensarse

Eso cambio- dijo Puck finalmente- Berry me perdono, y ahora somos seudo amigos-

Y por eso te preocupas o es por algo mas- pregunto Damon curioso

Por eso y porque estamos juntos en este club y no nos sirve con los animos por el suelo- contesto Puck- Asi no ganaremos, realmente la necesitamos-

Te lo concedo Puckerman- dijo finalmente Damon- Y si se que sucede con Rachel- añadio- Pero no tengo derecho a decir nada al respecto, Rachel confía en mi y no traicionare su confianza-

Ok- concedió Puck y camino hacia la puerta y Damon lo mira y arruga la nariz

Puck- lo llamo y Puck lo mira- Sabias que hueles a perro- y Puck lo mira molesto

Que mierda- murmuro apretando los puños

Olvidalo- dijo Damon mirando sus papeles

Damon- lo llamo Puck y Damon lo mira- Ya que me estas diciendo como huelo- añadio acercándose- Tu hueles a cadáver- dijo entre dientes y con eso se dio vuelta y se fue y Damon mira sorprendido…_hay algo en ese chico…_

Y los dias siguieron pasando y un dia Schue los cito a todos en el auditorio y Rachel que llego mas temprano que todos se sienta frente al piano…_hace mucho que no toco…_y empieza a tocar…y a cantar con la melodía…

_I love the time and in between_

_The calm inside me_

_In this space where I can breathe_

_I believe there is the distance I have wondered_

_To touch upon the years_

_Reaching out and reaching in_

De a poco los del club empiezan a llegar y la escuchan, pero ella no los ve ni los escucha entrar…

_Holding out, holding in_

_I believe this is heaven to no one else but me_

_And I'll defend it long as I can be_

_Left here no linger in silence _

_If a choose to would you try to understand_

_Oh the quiet child awaits the day_

_When she can break free_

_From all the cling like desperation_

_Oh mother don't you see_

Isobel la observa desde la parte alta del auditorio, Elena, Stefan y Damon estan detras de ella…

_I've go to live my life the way _

_I feel is right for me_

_You say it's no right for you_

_But it's right for me_

Rachel canta con tanta emocion esa parte, que todos entiende la pena que siente, aunque no sepan la razon…

_I believe this is heaven to no one else but me_

_And I'll defend it long as I can be_

_Left here no linger in silence _

_If a choose to would you try to… understand_…lagrimas caen por la cara de Rachel y todos la observan, incluido Schue…

Debes mantenerte alejada de ella, Isobel- dijo Elena e Isobel pasa por su lado y sale del auditorio y los tres la siguen afuera

Si ustedes no se mantienen alejados- dijo Isobel una vez ellos salieron- Yo no lo hare- y con eso se fue

Que significa eso- pregunto Elena confundida

Significa que mientras estemos en Lima, Rachel corre peligro- respondió Stefan mirando a Damon

No me ire porque esa perra lo dice- dijo molesto Damon y se fue, mientras Elena y Stefan lo miran alejarse

Que crees que haga- pregunto Elena y Stefan la mira

No se- dijo el simplemente

Mientras en el auditorio, los miembros del club aun observan a Rachel…

Entonces- dijo Santana rompiendo el silencio y Rachel que salta en su lugar y se saca rápidamente las lagrimas de la cara- Vamos a empezar el ensayo o vamos a perder el tiempo- y Rachel se para y los mira a todos sonriendo…todos saben que es una sonrisa fingida…

Por supuesto, Señor Schue- llamo Rachel y el asiente y todos empiezan el ensayo…mientras Damon observa desde la puerta…

CONTINUARA…


	22. Conversaciones

Hola a todos, lamento la demora en la subida del capitulo, me levante temprano hoy para subirlo y no tener problemas con mi papa por el internet, pero un enorme susto con un correo de algo a lo que estamos postulando me dejo histerica asi que tuve que poner averiguar al respecto...pero en fin...

Camy como siempre gracias por tu comentario, y me gusta que te guste Noah aqui, y por desgracia no sabran nada al respecto de el en este fic, ya sabran :P, dackleberry wow, me acabo de dar cuenta que tu nombre es la union entre Damon, Puck y Rachel es perfecto :D, y te entiendo completamente respecto a tu obsesion con Damon y Rachel (salvaberry los llaman en tumblr) he encontrado algunos fics de ellos y cada vez me gustan mas como pareja, y me alegra que te guste mi fic...y a la persona anonima que comento, gracias y este capitulo responde tu pregunta :D de cierta forma...

Ok, sorry por la introduccion, besitos a todos, y ojala les guste este capitulo ahi unos detalles no tan ocultos que daran la direccion de lo que planeo seguir haciendo con estos personajes, ojala lo pillen...ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

22

CONVERSACIONES

Despues de lo sucedido en el auditorio Rachel decidió que seguiría con su vida, y que si bien le duele lo sucedido con Isobel, no puede hacer nada para cambiar como es ella, y le agradece que le haya dado la vida, pero sabe que jamás la aceptara como su mama, mas aun sabiendo que ella, realmente, no quiere serlo…

Mientras Damon y los demas han tratado de rastrear a Isobel y a Katherine…

Damon entra aun edificio y camina por un pasillo…_La perra es difícil de encontrar, pero al final di con el lugar donde se esta quedando…_y toca una puerta con un numero en ella y Isobel le abre y el se le lanza al cuello y la pone contra la pared

Damon- murmuro sonriendo Isobel- Sueltame-

Lárgate de Lima- gruño el

Hablemos- pidió y el la mira molesto

No tenemos nada de que hablar- aseguro Damon

Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto- le dijo seria- Sueltame y hablemos- pidió de nuevo y Damon la suelta y cierra la puerta de la habitación y la mira

Ok, hablemos sin mentiras- dijo e Isobel asiente- Que mierda haces aquí-

Quería ver a Rachel- respondio Isobel- Solo verla, jamás me espere que todos ustedes estuvieran aquí-

O Katherine- añadio Damon

Ella es la que mas me sorprendio, pero no tanto tampoco- dijo Isobel

Por- pregunto confundido Damon

Se que volveria a buscarlos a ti y a tu hermano- contesto Isobel- Lo que no me esperaba es que ese encuentro fuera aquí en Lima con mi hija como blanco de Katherine-

Una de ellas iba a ser su blanco seguro- dijo Damon

Elena- murmuro Isobel- Que sea la copia exacta de Katherine fue una sorpresa para mi cuando la vi, no lo niego-

No mientas- le dijo exasperado Damon- Lo sabias- añadio seguro

Cuando vi una fotografía de ella cuando cumplió 15 años vi el parecido- confeso Isobel- Pero jamás pensé que seria su doppelganger, eso es mas serio de lo que crees-

Que sabes de eso- pregunto

No mucho, salvo que los doppelganger están destinados a ser rivales y que uno de ellos por todos los medios le hara la vida imposible al otro- contesto Isobel

Eso es algo- murmuro Damon

Mientras Katherine y Elena no se vean, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte- siguio Isobel- Katherine no sabe de la existencia de Elena-

Bien- dijo Damon- Pasemos a Rachel quieres- añadio- Porque mierda fuiste una madre sustituta a los 18 años-

Necesitaba el dinero y la protección de los Berry- confeso Isobel y Damon la mira confundido- Dinero para mi educación sin que mis padres se metieran en mis decisiones y la protección, la sangre de los Berry es especial-

Especial- pregunto confundido

Hiram es de un lugar llamado Forks- siguio Isobel- Digamos que su sangre es algo mágica-

Como mierda-

Fue una movida del destino que los encontrara- siguio Isobel- Desapareci gracias a ellos del radar de los Gilbert y de todos los de Mystic Falls- añadio- Los Berry me pagaron doscientos mil, cien cuando acepte el trato y cien mas cinco años despues-

Cuando viste a Rachel y le diste tu fotografía- entendió Damon y Isobel asiente

Se la di en una de sus competencias- dijo Isobel- Me maravillo su talento-

Y querías arruinar su vida volviéndola una de nosotros- dijo molesto Damon e Isobel lo mira

Lo entiendas o no, lo que hice, fue mi forma de tratar de protegerla- le dijo Isobel y Damon niega con la cabeza- Pero no hace sentido que te explique mis razones, jamás las entenderas-

Y ahora porque no solo te vas- le pregunto

Porque tu aun sigues aquí- respondió ella simplemente- Creeme Damon, Lima no es un lugar para la gente como nosotros, debes volver a Mystic Falls-

Y que si no lo hago- pregunto cruzándose de brazos

El ambiente seguro que existe en Lima para todos sus habitantes no lo seguirá siendo- aseguro Isobel y Damon la mira confundido- Hay una razón histórica, biológica, y hasta fisiológica del porque Virgina es el estado donde los vampiros del mundo antiguo llegaron ahí y se asentaron, Ohio no es asi y se infectara, y eso no será sano para nadie- pauso- Pero sobretodo será perjudicial para Rachel-

Porque para ella- pregunto Damon

El saber de los vampiros te hace vulnerable a ellos y a sus ataques- dijo Isobel- O no Elena se volvio el centro del ataque desde que Stefan y tu aparecieron en Mystic Falls, porque hasta ese entonces estaba protegida de todos, inclusive Katherine, ahora el peligro es siempre inminente para ella-

Katherine ya conoce a Rachel- dijo Damon

Katherine no es peligrosa para Rachel- aseguro Isobel y Damon va a discutir ello- Creeme Damon no lo es, Katherine no lastimara a Rachel, no me dio sus razones, pero se mantendrá alejada de Lima, y Pearl y su hija también se van-

Que-

Si- siguio Isobel- Al saber que ustedes estaban aquí me encargue de alejar a todos los vampiros de la zona, solo faltas tu, y Stefan no será problema, si tu te vas el se va- añadio y se le acerco- Si te importa Rachel te iras, por su bien, por ese futuro que ambos sabemos tiene derecho a tener, alejada de todo lo sobrenatural- pauso- Tu y yo nos iremos-

Y Damon solo la mira…

Se que amas a mis hijas Damon- siguio Isobel- Ya Elena esta en peligro con Katherine cerca, vas a arriesgar a que Rachel enfrente un peligro como ese también en algun punto si sigues aquí-

Damon mira el piso de la habitación…_No…_

(Dos dias despues, Auditorio de WMHS)

Rachel esta sentada a lo indio en medio del escenario escribiendo algo…

Hola Rachel- saludo una femenina voz…_yo conozco esa voz…_y al ver Katherine esta frente a ella- Vine en son de paz- aseguro

Ok- murmuro Rachel- A que debo tu visita-

Me voy- le dijo Katherine y subió al escenario y se sento frente a Rachel la que la mira

Y viniste a despedirte de mi- pregunto sorprendida y Katherine asiente

Sabes cual es mi verdadero nombre- pregunto y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Pierce es la derivación de mi apellido Petrova- y Rachel se tenso- Me llamo Katerina Petrova-

Porque me siento incomoda al oir tu nombre- pregunto Rachel confundida

Porque tu llevas mi sangre en ti- contesto Katherine simplemente- O la sangre de mi familia humana- y sonríe, para sorpresa de Rachel- Estoy segura que desciendes de mi hija-

Entonces si tuviste una hija- dijo Rachel y Katherine asiente

Jamas vi su rostro- continuo y Rachel ve tristeza en su rostro- Me embarace muy joven y me volvi una deshonra para mi familia, y termine en malas manos y finalmente como vampiro-

Porque me cuentas eso- pregunto Rachel y Katherine acerca su mano a la cara de Rachel y toma su cabello y lo pone tras de su oreja y roza sus dedos por la mejilla de la chica la que cierra los ojos al sentir el contacto…_ve a dos niños, una niña de cabello largo y oscuro, y un niño, un poco mas grande, de cabello claro, corriendo…_y Rachel abre los ojos…_que fue eso…_

Porque te dije que eras idéntica a alguien a quien conoci hace mucho- siguio Katherine y Rachel asiente- A mi mejor amiga-

Hablas en serio- pregunto sorprendida y Katherine asiente

Pero tu sangre sabe a Petrova y algo mas- añadio- Lo que me dejo muy confundida-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- Pero que paso con tu mejor amiga- pregunto

Despues de que me transforme la rescate de las manos de alguien que la lastimaba- respondió Katherine- Y despues de ello ambas huimos-

Sabia lo que eras- pregunto Rachel

Si- contesto Katherine- Pero nos separamos, porque nuestras vidas iban por distintos caminos, y despues de que murió mantuve un ojo en algunos de sus descendientes, pero les perdi el rastro al venir a estas tierras-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- Porque te vas- pregunto

Lo creas o no Rachel si tengo corazón- le dijo Katherine- Y no quiero lastimarte-

Hablas en serio- y Katherine asiente

Y lo mejor es que los vampiros estemos alejados de ti- siguio Katherine y se paro y Rachel la mira- Eso incluye a Damon y Stefan-

Porque-

Sabes mucho- contesto Katherine- A los vampiros no nos gustan mucho los humanos que saben de nosotros a no ser que podamos usarlos a nuestro favor- pauso- Y ambas sabemos que Damon y Stefan no te usaran-

Son mis amigos- le dijo Rachel

Lo son- dijo Katherine- Pero deben volver donde pertenecen-

Mystic Falls- dijo Rachel y Katherine asiente- Pero Damon no se ira, tiene un trabajo aqui-

Renunciar es sencillo Rachel- le dijo Katherine simplemente- Y no se quedara si sabe lo que es mejor para ti- pauso- Adios- y Katherine se fue rápidamente…y Rachel observa el pasillo por donde esta se fue…

_Damon no se ira, no hay razón para que lo haga, si ella ya no esta aquí, y no es un peligro para mi…además, no me abandonaría verdad…_y la campana suena y ella corre a su siguiente clase…

Mientras Damon entra a la oficina de Figgins…

CONTINUARA…


	23. Aceptando y Agradeciendo

Ok, me encantaron los dos comentarios que me acaban de dejar y por eso estoy subiendo de nuevo...lo que significa que el siguiente capitulo no lo subire hasta la siguiente semana, sorry, pero ya dire porque...

dackleberry, te adoro...mi OTP tambien es Puckleberry y me encanta Cherry, de hecho desde que empeze a escribir que siempre pongo a Rachel y a Mike juntos, pero como amigos, los adoro desde que bailaron Gives you hell en Hell-O, y Salvaberry, bueno ya dije los adoro y son mi OTP en los crossover entre TVD y Glee...

pucklejuice, wow, me dejaste impresionada con lo que escribiste, y tienes toda la razon...pero por desgracia no puedo poner a Rachel y Damon juntos como pareja en este fic...

Ahora bien, como dije antes que tengo una razon para actualizar la proxima semana, una es que tengo que estudiar para mi ultimo examen del lunes y dos que es la mas importante estoy tratando de actualizar mis capitulos en todos mis fics, y estoy escribiendo la continuacion de este, que es en otro universo, no se si les suena team algo vs team este otro, muy popular...y ademas estoy escribiendo debido a todo el cariño y lo mucho que les gusta a todos Salvaberry algo mas romantico respecto a ellos...

Me hicieron soltar mis secretitos, pero los dos comentarios al ultimo capitulo, me ablandaron mi corazoncito :)

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

23

ACEPTANDO Y AGRADECIENDO

Anna les aviso a los del club que ella y su madre se mudaran, por lo que todos decidieron hacerle una pequeña reunión en el salón del coro, y para sorpresa de Rachel, Damon no apareció en la convivencia y como sus papas volvieron ella se esta quedando con ellos y solo ha visto a Damon en la mañana y en el club los últimos dias…en medio del festejo Figgins apareció en el salón y llamo a Schue y este salió afuera…

Schue entra al salón del coro de nuevo y los llama a todos y todos lo miran confundidos- Tengo noticias- dijo

Cuales serian esas señor Schue- pregunto Kurt por todos

Tengo que informarles que lamentablemente Damon presento su renuncia en la escuela- dijo y Rachel lo mira con la boca abierta y todos la miran esperando a que diga algo…

Anna ojala te guste mi regalo- dijo Rachel despues de un rato sin mirar a la chica- Te vere mañana para despedirte- y Anna asiente y Rachel toma su bolso y sale del salón del coro

Rachel- la llamo Schue y mira a los otros- Que le sucede- pregunto confundido

No se preocupe señor Schue- le dijo Anna y el asiente- Sigamos- y todos asienten

Mientras Rachel se sube a su auto y conduce hacia la casa de Damon…_como me puede hacer esto…se va a ir, por lo que me dijo Katherine, por eso se va a ir…pero porque no me dijo nada…no es justo…_y una lagrima le recorre la mejilla, y llega a la casa de Damon y se baja del auto y corre a la puerta y golpea fuertemente…

MAS LES VALE QUE ME ABRAN- exigió enfurecida y la puerta se abre y Bonnie es la que le abrió y al verla la deja pasar y apunta arriba y Rachel corre hacia arriba, mientras Bonnie la mira triste…y Rachel llega a la puerta de la habitación de Damon y abre sin tocar y el esta metiendo su ropa en un bolso encima de la cama y la mira y ella se le acerca y lo abofetea- MALDITO, te ibas a ir y no me ibas a decir nada, verdad, me ibas a hacer lo mismo que todos los demas- añadio enfurecida- Me ibas abandonar-

No- le dijo Damon y la mira triste- Si me voy, pero no me iba ir sin despedirme, e irme no significa que dejaremos de saber del otro-

Pero porque te vas- le pregunto sollozando y Damon la abraza

Porque no es seguro para nadie que viva aquí- le dijo Damon- Y menos aun es seguro para ti- añadio- Y me importas mucho como para ponerte en peligro- y Rachel lo mira

Katherine dijo que te irias- le dijo y Damon la mira sorprendido

Cuando hablaste con ella- le pregunto

Hace dos dias- le contesto Rachel y Damon la sigue mirando sorprendido- Me dijo que se iba y que tu y Stefan también se irían, porque no es seguro para mi que se queden aquí- añadio

En serio- pregunto y Rachel asiente- Desde cuando esa mujer tiene corazón-

Ni idea- dijo Rachel- Pero no es tan mala- y Damon la mira como si estuviera loca- Si yo también estoy empezando a cuestionar mucho mi sanidad mental- añadio sonriendo y Damon la abraza de nuevo

Voy a extrañar no tener esta cabecita loca todos los dias cerca mio- le dijo y Rachel lo abraza fuerte- Pero prefiero extrañarte a pensar que saliste lastimada por mi culpa-

Ok- murmuro Rachel y lo mira- Lamento haberte abofeteado- y Damon se rie

Golpeas como una chica- le dijo divertido y Rachel frunce el seño

Soy una chica, idiota- le dijo molesta y Damon se rie de nuevo- Cuando se van- pregunto y Damon deja de reírse

El viernes en la tarde- contesto…_esos es en dos dias…_y Rachel asiente triste

Es pronto- dijo

Si, entre mas pronto te acostumbres a que no estaremos aquí- dijo Damon- Mejor- y Rachel asiente

Tiene sentido- dijo entendiendo

Rach, vamos a seguir en contacto- le dijo y ella lo mira- Lo prometo-

Mas te vale- le exigió y despues van abajo y Rachel y Elena se abrazan

Vas a estar bien- le pregunto mientras todos están en la sala sentados

Si- contesto Rachel- Ya se me pasara- aseguro sonriendo

Haces lo mismo que alguien que conozco- dijo de pronto Stefan y todos lo miran confundidos- Sabes como hacer que tus emociones no te lastimen y seguir adelante con la frente en alto a pesar de todo lo que te sucede- siguio- Con la diferencia de que tu lo haces naturalmente, en cambio esta otra persona se manipula a si mismo para hacerlo-

Si lo hago- concordo Rachel y todos la miran- Es mi mecanismo de defensa contra las cosas que me dicen o me hacen en la escuela, ya que no puedo dejarlos que me vean débil-

Y utilizas tus habilidades actorales para ello- añadio Stefan y Rachel asiente- Si eres igual a esta persona- añadio

Comamos algo- sugerio Bonnie y todos asienten y ella y Elena se llevan a Rachel a la cocina, mientras Damon y Stefan quedan en la sala

Hablabas de mi- le dijo Damon y Stefan asiente

Y ambos han cambiado, fue lo que no dije- añadio y Damon lo mira confundido- Damon desde que conoces a Rachel te has dejado llevar por tus emociones, al igual que ella, han sido ustedes mismos, y no la pantalla que crean para el resto de las personas que los conocen, por eso Rachel tiene a todos sus compañeros sorprendidos y tu a nosotros-

No niego que tenerla de amiga me ha hecho cambiar- confirmo Damon y Stefan sonríe- Y la voy a extrañar-

Lo se- le dijo Stefan…despues se pusieron a ver televisión juntos y cuando las chicas los llamaron a comer los cinco se sentaron a disfrutar de la cena…y Rachel se despide de todos por la noche y Damon la acompaña a su carro y la ve alejarse…y al volver a la casa…

Mañana ire a la escuela- dijo y todos lo miran confundidos- Me voy a encargar de los compañeros simpaticos de Rachel- añadio sonriendo malevolamente

Que vas a hacer- pregunto preocupada Elena

Nada malo- aseguro y con eso subió a su cuarto y los otros tres se miran, aunque el único que sonríe es Stefan y las chicas lo miran confundidas

No hara nada malo- aseguro el- Y de hecho lo voy a ayudar- añadio y con eso también se fue a su cuarto y las chicas se miran

Ya sabremos mañana- dijo Bonnie y Elena asiente…

(Dia siguiente, jueves)

Rachel esta en su casillero sacando sus libros para su siguiente clase, cuando Puck se para a su lado

Noah- lo saludo y el asiente- En que puedo ayudarte- le pregunto

Asi que Salvatore se va- pregunto y Rachel asiente- Y estas bien-

Estoy triste- confeso- Finalmente es mi mejor amigo- añadio- Pero es lo mejor para el- _y para mi…_

Ok- dijo Puck- Realmente es tu mejor amigo- pregunto y Rachel asiente

Se que es difícil de creer- añadio- Pero Damon es muy importante para mi, Noah-

No lo cuestiono- le dijo Puck- Solo es raro que tu y el se volvieran amigos tan rápido-

Hay ciertas cosas que compartes con ciertas personas que te vuelven amigos de ellos de por vida- le dijo Rachel- Y yo y Damon compartimos algo asi, un fuerte lazo, que jamás nadie romperá- aseguro

Ok- dijo Puck- Pero estas segura que estas bien- y Rachel asiente sonriendo- Ok, entonces nos vemos-

Nos vemos, Noah y gracias por preocuparte por mi- le dijo sonriendo

No es nada- aseguro Puck- Nosotros los judíos debemos apoyarnos, no- y Rachel asiente y Puck se va y ella lo mira alejarse

Nos vemos Noah- dijo una voz masculina en su oído pero con sonido de voz de chica y Rachel reconoce la voz- Gracias por preocuparte por mi- añadio la voz en el mismo tono y Rachel rola los ojos y se da vuelta y golpea a la persona en el pecho con su puño

Idiota- dijo Rachel y Damon se soba el pecho fingiendo que le duele y le sonríe

Porque no aceptas que te gusta el perrito faldero- le pregunto

Perrito faldero- dijo confundida y Damon asiente- Te refieres a Noah- y Damon asiente de nuevo- Porque lo llamas asi- le pregunto

Porque huele a perro- respondió el simplemente

DAMON- dijo molesta

RACHEL- la imito Damon y ella frunce el seño

No me imites- exigió con sus manos en su cintura y Damon la imita- Deja de hacerlo odioso-

Como digas- dijo rolando los ojos y ahora Rachel lo mira confundida

Que haces aquí- le pregunto

Vine a terminar un papeleo- dijo rápidamente Damon y Rachel lo mira escéptica

En serio- y Damon asiente- Y porque Stefan esta aquí también- pregunto al ver al chico acercándose

Quizo venir conmigo para ver a las porristas- le dijo Damon y acerco su cara a Rachel- Le encanta mirarlas, se hace el santo, pero es super pervertido- susurro y le dan un golpe en la cabeza- Ouch- y Rachel se rie y le sonríe a Stefan, que fue quien lo golpeo, mientras Damon lo mira molesto

No me compares contigo, Damon- le dijo Stefan

Concuerdo con Stefan- dijo Rachel y Damon la mira- Tu eres el pervertido de los hermanos Salvatore-

En que te basas- le inquirió Damon

En como miraste a todas las chicas en el club el primer dia que apareciste- le dijo Rachel- Sobretodo a Santana-

Ups- musito Damon y Rachel asiente- Ok, si soy un pervertido- concedió- Nada nuevo ahí- añadio restándole importancia y Rachel y Stefan se rien

Pero en fin- dijo Stefan mirando a Rachel- Crees que puedas quedarte hoy en casa del pervertido- le pregunto

Si, no creo que haya problema- contesto

Ok, entonces te vemos alla- dijo Stefan y Rachel asiente y Damon la abraza y la levanta del piso

DAMON- se quejo riéndose

Que- le pregunto aun teniéndola en el aire y ella niega con la cabeza y le da un beso en la mejilla

Ve a casa, pervertido- le dijo sonriendo y el le sonríe y la deja en el suelo y le da un beso en la mejilla y ambos hermanos se van, mientras las chicas que están en el pasillo los miran soñadoramente y Rachel sonríe al verlos alejarse y la campana de la siguiente clase suena y ella cierra su casillero y se va…

Mas tarde todos se juntan en el coro, para darle un ultimo adiós a Anna, y Rachel se disculpa por lo del dia anterior, pero Anna le sonríe y le dice que esta bien y ambas se abrazan…

Gracias por venir a Lima- le susurro Rachel en el oído mientras ambas se abrazan- Gracias a ti y a tu mama, conoci a mi mejor amigo, y ya no me siento sola-_ y a mi hermana, pero eso nadie lo debe saber..._

De nada- susurro Anna y ambas se separan y se sonríen…y Anna finalmente se va de William Mckenley High School y de Lima junto con su madre…

CONTINUARA…


	24. Hasta pronto

Lamento la demora, gracias a , rachel salvatore, dackleberry y camy salvatore de wayland por sus comentarios...

Penultimo capitulo :(...ninguna de las dos series me pertenece :(

Ojala les guste :D

* * *

24

HASTA PRONTO

Los hermanos Salvatore están en la sala viendo televisión, y Elena se para en frente de ellos con las manos en la cintura…

Que hicieron en la escuela- exigió molesta, mientras ambos chicos tratan de ver por los lados de ella la televisión- RESPONDANME- demando y ambos chicos se miran y se encogen de hombros

En serio- dijo Bonnie exasperada desde la entrada de la sala- Dejen el misterio-

Esta bien- concedió Damon exasperado- Nos encargamos de los malos de la escuela-

En que sentido- pregunto Elena

No molestaran a Rachel- respondió Stefan y Bonnie y Elena los miran como que no es suficiente respuesta- Los compelimos para que no lo hagan-

Si bien no estaremos aquí, podemos protegerla de ellos igual- añadio Damon

Ya veo- entendió Bonnie

No le arrojaran mas esos líquidos encima- aseguro Stefan

Ok- dijo Elena- Y le dijeron a Rachel que viniera a pasar la noche- y ambos asienten- Perfecto- añadio sonriendo y se fue de la sala y Bonnie la siguio…

Mas tarde, Rachel llega a casa de Damon con un bolso para pasar la noche, y al tocar Elena le abre y la hace entrar rápidamente

Me ayudas a terminar de empacar- le pregunto y Rachel asiente y ambas suben al segundo piso y Rachel deja su bolso en la que ha sido su habitación en la casa y despues va a la habitación de Elena y la ayuda a empacar

Tu ropa es muy linda- le dijo Rachel doblando unas poleras

La tuya es tierna- y Rachel la mira sonriendo

Eres la primera que me dice algo asi- le dijo

En serio- pregunto y Rachel asiente

Kurt, y todas las porristas siempre me dicen que me visto como una niñita mezclada con una abuela- le conto Rachel

Yo pienso que es sexy- dijo la voz de Damon desde la puerta y ambas lo miran- Las falditas muestran tus piernas, y vaya que piernas- añadio mirándoselas y Rachel se ruboriza y toma un cojin y se lo lanza a la cara

Pervertido- le dijo y Damon sonríe y se va

Aunque tiene razón- dijo Elena y Rachel la mira- Es tu estilo Rachel, no dejes que nadie te lo cambie, a no ser que quieras hacerlo- y Rachel asiente y siguen arreglando las maletas, despues Bonnie las llamo a comer y todos bajaron al comedor…

Esta es la ultima cena que tendre con ustedes- dijo algo melancólica Rachel

No lo digas asi enana- la reprendió Damon

Rayos, voy a odiar decir lo primero no lo segundo- siguio Bonnie- Concuerdo con Damon- dijo y todos la miran sorprendidos- Eso dejo un mal sabor de boca- y todos se rien, menos Damon que rola los ojos- Pero Rachel, no pienses negativamente respecto al hecho de que nos vayamos, ya que seguiremos en contacto contigo, eso es algo que puedo prometer por todos- y todos asienten

Lo se- dijo sonriendo Rachel- Pero ya me había acostumbrado a verlos todos los dias-

Y nosotros- le dijo sonriendo Elena- Pero lo que nos importa mas es que estes a salvo-

Y lo entiendo- murmuro la chica

No lo tomes como una despedida- le dijo Stefan

Un nos vemos, suena mejor- le dijo sonriendo Damon y Rachel lo mira y le sonrie

Lamento ser tan dramática-

Esta bien, ya nos acostumbramos- le dijo Bonnie y todos asienten- Ademas no es tan distinto a lo dramática que es Elena- añadio

No lo soy- se quejo Elena

Oh si que lo eres- dijeron Stefan, Bonnie y Damon a coro y Rachel se rie al ver la cara de exasperada de su hermana

Lo mismo que Bonnie es una bruja- dijo Damon y Bonnie lo mira feo- Y Stefan es una niña melancolica- añadio

Y Damon es un odioso pervertido- añadio Stefan y Bonnie sonríe con maldad y Rachel se rie de la cara de Damon

Como sea- dijo exasperado y todos se rien…y siguieron comiendo y molestándose unos a otros…y decidieron compartir una película, y ya cuando se hizo muy tarde todos se fueron a dormir…

Y una hora despues de decir buenas noches, Rachel se mueve de un lado para otro en su cama…_no puedo dormir…mi cabeza no quiere que llegue mañana…_y se sento en la cama y salió de ella y se fue al baño a resfrescarse…

Mientras Damon esta acostado en su cama mirando su teléfono con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que sin que nadie se diera cuenta tomo unas fotografías con el, especialmente de Rachel y Elena, por separado y juntas…_Isobel tiene razón, amo a sus dos hijas…Y tengo que confesar que me duele dejar a Rachel sola aquí, pero dejándola la mantengo protegida, y yéndome con todos ayudo a Stefan a mantener protegida a Elena de Katherine, y de que sabe que otra cosa que no sabemos…solo espero que algun dia todo esto termine…_y siente la puerta abrirse

Damon- susurro la voz de Rachel- Estas dormido- pregunto en un susurro y Damon sonríe

No- contesto y la vio saltar en su lugar y se rie- Entra- le dijo y Rachel abre la puerta y le sonríe- Cierra o te meteras en problemas con Elena, y a mi- y Rachel asiente y cierra la puerta y se acerca a la cama de Damon y se sienta en los pies de esta- Que haces levantada-

No puedo dormir- confeso Rachel- No quiero que llegue mañana, y tengamos que decir hasta pronto o nos vemos o lo que sea- añadio

Ven aquí- la llamo palmoteando al lado suyo y Rachel se acerca y se acuesta a su lado, y Damon la atrae hacia el- Tampoco quiero Rach- confeso y Rachel lo mira- Pero…-

Es lo mejor para mi- termino ella por el y el asiente

Este pueblo te protege de los vampiros, por difícil de creer que sea- continuo Damon- Pero con vampiros aquí no lo hace, y Mystic Falls es mi hogar finalmente y con Katherine haciendo que sabe que, bueno debemos volver-

Entiendo- aseguro Rachel- Y ahora que mencionas a Katherine- añadio- Me dijo que soy igual a su mejor amiga- y Damon la mira confundido- Cuando era aun humana tuvo una mejor amiga a la que rescato despues de que se convirtiera y ambas huyeron juntas, aunque se separaron porque sus vidas tomaron caminos separados, y que le siguio la pista a sus descendientes, pero al venir a estas tierras les perdió el rastro-

Wow- exclamo Damon sorprendido

Y me dijo que su confusión conmigo al conocerme- siguio Rachel- Es porque mi sangre sabe a Petrova y a algo mas que no sabe distinguir-

Todo eso te dijo Katherine- pregunto Damon y Rachel asiente- Su amiga sabia que era un vampiro-

Si- contesto Rachel- Por lo que entendí Katherine jamás la lastimo, y por como me hablo de ella se nota que la quería mucho, y además fue muy dulce conmigo cuando hablamos la ultima vez-

Wow- dijo de nuevo Damon- No se que pensar-

No pienses mucho, porque no creo que con Elena sea igual- añadio Rachel- Creo que su dulzura conmigo tiene que ver con mi parecido a su amiga, y Elena se parece a ella, asi que debes tener tu guardia alta la próxima vez que la veas-

Lo hare, no te preocupes por ello- aseguro Damon- Pero me sorprende que se abriera asi contigo, pero puede que sea por lo que dices- y Rachel asiente y bosteza y Damon le sonríe- Duermete Rach-

Me puedo quedar aquí- pregunto cerrando los ojos y el asiente y ella se acurruca a su lado y ambos dejaron que el sueño los venciera…

A la mañana siguiente todos se terminan de arreglar para partir y Rachel los mira con tristeza…

Hey enana- la llamo Damon y ella lo mira- Abre la mano- y Rachel lo mira confundida pero lo hace y Damon deja caer un manojo de llaves en su mano

Que- dijo confundida

Son las llaves de esta casa- le dijo Damon y Rachel lo mira confundida- La cambie a tu nombre el dia que decidi irme de aquí, y ya mañana creo que finalizara el papeleo, asi que te llegaran-

Porque- le pregunto sorprendida

Porque quiero que la tengas tu, para lo que la necesites- le dijo Damon- Si quieres arrancarte de tus papas o incluso hacer una fiesta o lo que sea, es tuya- añadio- Aunque si vuelvo a Lima debes dejar que me quede aquí- añadio sonriendo y Rachel le sonríe y lo abraza y el también lo hace- Vamos- y ella asiente, cierran la casa y Rachel se acerca a su auto y los otros se suben al de Damon, ya Stefan devolvió la camioneta…y todos conducen a hacia la escuela, y al llegar ahí Damon ve a Rachel estacionarse y despues todos se bajan y ella se va donde están ellos…

Mientras algunos miembros del club que están cerca la miran confundidos, hasta que ven a los Salvatore con las dos chicas…

Llego la hora de la despedida- dijo Bonnie sonriendo triste y Rachel asiente y ambas se abrazan- O mas bien el nos vemos- añadio al separarse

Gracias Bonnie, por todo- le dijo y Bonnie le sonríe y despues Rachel abraza a Stefan

Ten cuidado- le pidió y ella asiente

Y tu cuidadito con andar lastimando a mi hermana- le advirtió seria- Porque si me entero de que le hiciste algo malo, no importa lo fuerte que seas te destruiré Stefan Salvatore- lo amenazo y el le sonríe

Lo tendre muy presente- aseguro Stefan y Rachel le sonríe y mira a Elena y ambas se abrazan

Estoy muy feliz de que Damon te haya encontrado- le dijo Elena aun abrazandola y ambas se separan ambas tienen lagrimas en sus mejillas y se sonríen- A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado con Isobel, tengo que agradecerle que te haya dado la vida, eres lo único bueno que se de ella-

Opino igual- le dijo Rachel

Ten cuidado, y para lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme- le dijo Elena

Lo hare- aseguro Rachel y miro Damon que esta apoyado en su auto y ella se acerca lentamente a el- Gracias por la casa- le dijo

De nada- le dijo Damon

Tambien gracias por manipular a Figgins para que te dejara llevarme a Mystic Falls- siguio Rachel y Damon la mira sorprendido- Si se que todo lo hiciste a propósito- añadio y miro a Elena

Claro- murmuro Damon entendiendo que Elena le dijo la verdad

Gracias por cuidarme- continuo Rachel y Damon la mira- Tambien por confiar en mi, y- y un monton de lagrimas le caen por las mejillas- Por ser como eres, odioso, pervertido, arrogante, pero sobretodo, dulce, protector y mi mejor amigo- añadio y lo abrazo y Damon la abrazo también

Gracias a ti Rachel Barbara Berry- le dijo Damon y Rachel lo mira- Por ser la primera persona en que puedo confiar y que confía en mi a pesar de todo lo que sabes de mi, y por ser como eres- pauso y sonríe- Te voy extrañar enana-

Y yo a ti pervertido- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y Damon se rie

Ya es hora- dijo Stefan y Damon asiente y le da un beso en la frente a Rachel y se separa de ella la que asiente, mientras todos se meten al auto

Hasta pronto Rachel- le dijo Damon y ella asiente

Hasta pronto Damon- dijo ella y Damon le sonríe y corre al asiento del conductor y le guiña un ojo coquetamente haciendo que Rachel se ria y se sube al auto y Rachel se aleja del auto y lo escucha partir y desde adentro todos le hacen adios con la mano y ella también lo hace y finalmente el auto se aleja…

Y Rachel los observa…_si alguien me hubiera dicho que al aceptar la propuesta de Damon de ir a su pueblo natal, me hubiera guiado a conocer a todas estas personas…Tyler, Matt, Caroline y Jeremy…a Bonnie que es una bruja…Elena, mi media hermana…Stefan, el vampiro novio de mi media hermana…mi tatara abuela vampira, Katherine, que de paso trato de matarme, pero ahora me quiere o algo…_y Rachel camina hacia la escuela…_A mi madre, Isobel Flemming, o mas bien Isobel Saltzman según me conto Elena, que es un vampiro cruel…_y tiene tristeza en su rostro…_Todos fueron una sorpresa…pero mas grande fue, el mismo Damon…_

Y Rachel entra a la escuela…_pues lo deteste cuando lo conoci, pero ahora no puedo imaginar mi vida sin el…porque ni la lejanía, evitara nuestra amistad…siempre seras mi amigo Damon, sin importar que suceda, siempre lo seras…_y camina hacia a su casillero…

_Ademas empeze este trayecto, con novio, y ya no tengo…lo mas probable es que Jesse ni me recuerde, lo que significa que no importa lo que les haya dicho a los del club, mi relación con Jesse no tiene ninguna importancia ahora…y a decir verdad no me importa tanto…_y al llegar a su casillero lo abre y saca algo de su bolso y lo pone en la puerta de su casillero, es una fotografía de los cinco, con ella en medio, Damon y Elena a sus lados, Bonnie al lado de Damon, cosa que ella no quería, y Stefan al lado de Elena…y Rachel sonríe, y mira la otra foto que tiene del club cuando ganaron las locales…_Enfrentaremos a Adrenalina Vocal, y ganaremos las regionales…y aunque no lo hagamos…soy tan feliz…_pasa su dedo por la nueva foto que puso…_que no me importa…por fin tengo gente que me ama de verdad, por lo que soy…y no se avergüenzan de mi, me aman tanto que me protegeran sin importar que…_y sonríe de nuevo y saca lo que necesita para su clase y cierra su casillero…

Y va hacia su clase cuando ve a un chico con un granizado y sigue sonriendo mientras camina con la cabeza muy en alto, pero el chico pasa de largo…y ella se sorprende un poco, pero se encoge de hombros y sigue su camino…y ve a algunos de sus compañeros del club y les sonríe…

_Asi que no importa lo que pase, enfrentare lo que sea…porque soy Rachel Barbara Berry, la estrella del club glee…_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Ok, como dije ojala les haya gustado, queda uno mas :D


	25. Epilogo: Taking Chances

dackleberry, tinkerbell y rachel salvatore gracias por sus comentarios y fotos, especialmente por la de Lea y Nina hace semanas que buscaba una :D...

Ultimo capitulo, pero ya dije que hare hace algunos capitulos :D...ojala les guste...ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

25

EPILOGO: TAKING CHANCES

(Estado de Virginia, Mystic Falls, High School, Julio 2010)

Todos son testigos de la graduacion de los de ultimo año…_no puedo creer que ya estemos todos aquí, a minutos de graduarnos…_Elena le sonríe a Stefan, a Bonnie, Carolinne, Tyler y Matt…_se siente genial…_y mira hacia el escenario donde la directora habla…_Han pasado tantas cosas desde que volvimos de Lima…aun mantenemos contacto con Rachel, pero tratamos lo menos posible de involucrarla en lo que ha sucedido…_

_Para empezar, Damon casi muere despues de que volvimos, y eso esta claro que no se lo diríamos, afortunadamente Bonnie pudo ayudar a Stefan a salvarlo, quedo atrapado en un incendio con muchos otros vampiros…Caroline casi muere también en un accidente con Tyler y Matt, aunque Damon le dio de su sangre para ayudarla, y estaba bien, hasta que Katherine decidió hacer aparición y la asesino, y Caroline volvio a la vida convertida en vampiro, y mientras Alaric, a quien reclutamos que no sabe la verdad sobre Rachel, Damon decidió que fuera asi, bueno el, Damon y yo investigábamos acerca de la existencia de los hombres lobos, otra sorpresa al saber de ellos, Stefan le ayudaba a Caroline a controlarse…_y Elena mira a Caroline la que la mira y le sonríe…y Elena mira a Tyler…

_Los hombres lobos, el padre de Tyler, también estaba en el incendio con los vampiros, el falleció, asi fue como supimos de estos, mas lo que Alaric vio en el famoso tio de Tyler, Mason nos hizo sospechar…y aprendimos que una mordedura de lobo es fatal para los vampiros, y además supimos de la maldición que les impusieron, de no poder caminar bajo la luz del sol a los vampiros y solo poder transformarse bajo la luz de la luna a los hombres lobos…_y Elena mira hacia delante de nuevo…

_Aun hay mucho que no sabemos, sobretodo de lo que Katherine quiere, pero lo averiguaremos…lo bueno es que ha mantenido su palabra y no se ha vuelto a acercar a Rachel…_y sonríe…

Mientras Damon también esta en el gimnasio, sentado junto a Jeremy, Jenna y Alaric…_ahora todos los niños se gradúan…lo único bueno de esta estupidez seria si Rach pudiera venir y cantar como estaba previsto que lo hiciera, pero despues de saber que Katherine apareció aquí, le exigi que se mantuviera en Lima, y no se le ocurriera venir…es increíble como esa chica se metió bajo mi piel…lo mas extraño de todo, es que no me molesta en lo mas minimo…_y sonríe…

Antes de declararlos a todos graduados- dijo la directora- Hay algo mas- añadio y una melodía empieza a sonar…

Es Celine Dion- susurro una chica cerca de Elena…_a Rachel le gusta esa cantante, y Barbra Streisand…_y sonríe mirándose las manos…

_Don't know much about your life, _y Elena, Damon, Stefan y Bonnie abren mucho los ojos…

_Don't know much about your world, But don't want to be alone tonight, On this planet they call Earth…_Rachel aparece desde atrás de las personas que están en el escenario, y Elena mira Damon y lo ve igual de sorprendido que ella esta…

_You don't know about my past, And I don't have a future figured out  
And maybe this is going too fast, And maybe it's not meant to last  
_  
_But what do you say to taking chances?, What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below, Or hand to hold, or hell to pay  
_

Rachel canta esto directamente mirando a Elena y luego a Stefan, y a Bonnie…

_What do you say, what do you say?  
I just want to start again, Maybe you could show me how to try  
Maybe you could take me in, Somewhere underneath your skin  
_

Una persona mas escucha la cancion, desde la parte de atras desde donde están todos sentados…Katherine la que sonríe…

_What do you say to taking chances?, What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below, Or hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say, what do you say?_

_And I had my heart beating down,_

_But I always come back for more, yeah  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,_

_When you're lying down on the floor there  
So talk to me, _

_Talk to me like lovers do  
Yeah walk with me,_

_Walk with me like lovers do, _

_Like lovers do  
_

Y mira directo a Damon…

_What do you say to taking chances?, _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below, _

_Or hand to hold, _

_Or hell to pay  
What do you say, _

_What do you say?_

Y sonrie mirando a todos…_Don't know much about your life, Don't know much about your world…_y al terminar…

Todos se paran para aplaudirla, y Rachel tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- Felicitaciones Generación 2010, lo lograron- dijo y todos se paran y lanzan sus gorros al aire…y Rachel saluda a la directora y despues baja del escenario, y a mitad del camino se encuentra con…

Te dije que no vinieras- la reprendió Damon molesto y ella lo mira avergonzada y el finalmente sonríe- Pero me da gusto que no me obedecieras- añadio y Rachel sonríe y salta a abrazarlo, y lo mira…

Hay que tomar riesgos por aquellos a los que amas- le dijo ella- Si ustedes lo hacen por mi, yo también puedo- añadio y Damon le sonríe y los demas se le acercan y la saludan, y conoce a Jenna y le presentan formalmente a Alaric, y ella se disculpa con el y el con ella…

Viniste sola- le pregunto Elena preocupada

No- contesto Rachel- Con una maestra, pero le dije que veria a unos amigos y que la veria en el hotel, y cualquier cosa la llamaba-

Cuando vuelves a Lima- le pregunto Bonnie

Mañana- les conto triste

Entonces que esperamos- dijo Damon exasperado- Vamos a festejar a los graduados- añadio y todos asienten y el toma a Rachel de la mano la que le sonríe, y todos van a festejar…

Porque aunque sea por una tarde, pueden disfrutar todos juntos…sin pensar en vampiros, hombres lobos, o maldad alrededor de ellos…

Hay que tomar el riesgo- murmuro Damon y Rachel le sonríe, y lo abraza y ambos siguen caminando abrazados con los demás…

FIN...

* * *

No me quedo muy bien, lo se...pero aqui lo que sigue...

* * *

(Península de Olympic, Noroeste, Estado de Washington, Bosque)

Cada dia esta mas grande- dijo alguien- Y cada dia se parece mas a su madre-

Pero aun sigue siendo una niña- dijo otra persona

Lo se- murmuro el primero…_por eso debo irme…porque no es correcto que sienta esto por la hija de mi mejor amiga…no puedo…_

JACOB- grito alguien y el chico asiente y va donde el chico que lo llama…_todos están a salvo de los Volturi…pero yo no puedo seguir sintiendo esto, no es correcto, no siento que lo sea…_y salta donde esta el chico…

_Por ello correré…apenas pueda…me IRE…_

(Estado de Ohio, Lima, Parque)

Todo esta dicho entre nosotros- dijo la voz de una joven de pronto

Haras como que no existió, verdad- pregunto la voz de un chico

No- le contestaron- Pero no puedo seguir lamentándome, tomamos una decisión, por su bien- pauso…_yo la tome porque tu nunca me diste la oportunidad de demostrar que no soy un maldito perdedor o que no soy como mi padre…y porque solo no podía…_- Y además jamás hubo nada entre nosotros, mas que ella-

Lo se- _es cierto, jamás nos unió nada mas que ella…pues esta chica a mi lado no es la que quiero, no hace mucho…_

Espero que entiendas- siguio la joven- Pero quiero retomar mi vida, y al volver con mi madre lo estoy haciendo de a poco-

Me alegro por ti- dijo el chico y se levanto

PUCK- grito la joven y el se detiene y la mira y niega con la cabeza y se sigue caminando…_todo lo que ha pasado, lo tome como un castigo por la traición que cometi…pero, es demasiado el dolor, y quizás para Quinn este siendo mas sencillo superar todo, pero a mi me esta matando por dentro…_y se sube a su auto…

_Necesito buscar la forma de sacar mis frustraciones y este maldito dolor…o no volveré a ser yo…y quiero volver a ser YO …_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Bien mis locuras me hicieron unir TVD, Glee y Twillight, lei un fic de Puck y Jacob y lo estoy usando de inspiracion, y los personajes de TVD seran mencionados en este fic que es de cierta forma la continuacion de este y se llama "Running Wolf & The Badass of Glee", y esto es el prologo...

Y para mis fanaticos Salvaberry, que quieren romance entre ellos, tambien estoy trabajando en ese fic que por falta de un mejor nombre se llama "Get it right", sigue los eventos de Glee hasta 2x11 y de TVD hasta 2x03, despues yo meto mis manitos ;)

De ambos fics subire los dos primeros capitulos para que vean si les gusta o no :D...

Beshitos para todos y en serio jamas espere esta respuesta con este fic, estoy super emocionada...gracias a todos :D


End file.
